Lotus in bloom
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Mpreg RiRen, JeanMaru, multipairing) Los titanes han regresado luego de aparentemente desaparecer. Annie intenta escapar para salvar la vida de su hijo, pero Jean no piensa dejarla escapar sin pagarle el dolor de perder a Marco. Eren pierde el control de su forma como titán mientras Levi tiene un reencuentro inesperado. Un nuevo enemigo aparece.
1. El amor de Rivaille y Eren

_**Advertencias: **__Fic yaoi, mpreg, posiblemente multipairing y no va con el manga. Multigénero –puedo ir de lo más gracioso del mundo al drama drama más denso… considéralo una montaña rusa de emociones. _

_**Parejas**__: Rivaille x Eren (principal), otras parejas pueden pedirlas en comentarios, soy bastante abierta en este fandom :)_

_**Agradecimientos:** A Moe por inspirarme y meterme al fandom (y azotarme con un cable USB para que escriba). A Nat por darme su visto bueno del fic y evitar que suba alguna indecencia mía XD a mi hija Sora por apoyarme en este proyecto y en todas mis locuras :'c hija mía! y a Brenda, mi enana troll del mal, que me ayuda en los títulos -Aunque esto debería llamarse "Entre paños de limpieza y titanes" LOL, quizás en otro fic xD_

_**Dedicado:** a Ireth Kirkland por ser tan buena onda, tener un tumblr en el que me paso más tiempo que en el mío propio y traducir tanto Riren :'c se te quiere!  
_

_Ale, eres mala por no leer el Riren de tu uke. Igual, te dedico aunque sea un pedacito de esto, sabemos que no escribo sin ti en mente mi sucia :c_

* * *

_**LOTUS IN BLOOM**_

_**Prólogo: Génesis.**_

_**Año 845.**__El titán Colosal y el titán Acorazado aparecieron de la nada. Y entonces destrozaron las murallas junto a la paz que solíamos tener. Por lo tanto, impulsados por un siglo de hambre, los Titanes descendieron sobre la humanidad una vez más. _

_**Año 852.**__ Nadie esperaba que en esa situación llena de incertidumbre, dolor y miedo… un milagro pudiese florecer. Los titanes que rodeaban la Muralla María y sus alrededores fueron finalmente exterminados tras múltiples peleas, experimentos y bajas que se lamentaron. La humanidad podía, finalmente, pensar en algo que había olvidado hacía ya tanto tiempo: Ocupar el planeta que en principio fue nuestro. _

**_-x-_**

_Pensaba que él sólo llevaba a cuestas la obligación que tenía de cuidarme como la esperanza de la humanidad. No sabía lo mal que estaba juzgándolo. Él me enseñaría eso que los humanos estábamos olvidando en todo este tiempo. A veces, debes hacer cosas que nunca te creíste humanamente capaz de hacer para que ese ser que amas encuentre la felicidad en este mundo. _

* * *

_**1: El amor de Rivaille y Eren.  
**Sobre cómo hacer un bebé sin saberlo y no morir en el intento._

El cielo estrellado difícilmente era una competencia para las miles de lucecillas encendidas en el mar. Sí, el mar, ese lugar que los humanos habían olvidado. La costa, donde sus antepasados (según les habían comentado) solían pescar. Y construir naves, y viajar, y dedicarse canciones a la luz de la luna reflejada en ese vasto conjunto de agua salada.

Eso era sentirse libre, sentirse humano. Eso era vivir.

Cada lucecilla era una vela encendida en un barquito hecho a mano por los caídos. Sus familias no los olvidarían nunca, su valor los secundaría más allá de la misma muerte al igual que el amor de sus seres queridos.

Es en este escenario tan propio de un final feliz que tiene lugar el principio de esta historia.

-Heichou… - llamó Eren en medio de las voces lejanas. Sabía que Rivaille no era el ser más social del planeta ni mucho menos el más carismático, por lo que habían preferido alejarse un poco y ver la costa por su cuenta, admirando a lo lejos los barquitos con velas que se adentraban en el océano.

Rivaille recogía uno que otro pedazo de coral, y al encontrar un caracol lo acercó a Eren.

-Dicen que si escuchas por él, escucharás el sonido del mar a donde vayas.

-¿Me lo está regalando, heichou?

-Diría que este tiempo has hecho un buen trabajo.

El menor era consciente de la incapacidad de Rivaille para decir cosas tiernas. Ese día era especial, y el regalo le confirmó que el mayor no lo había olvidado. Caminó rápido hasta alcanzar a Rivaille que le llevaba sólo algunos pasos de delantera y le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Heichou… hace unos días cuando vinimos por primera vez a investigar el lugar, encontré algo que quiero mostrarle.- señaló llevando al otro con entusiasmo sabiendo que Rivaille nunca le diría que no, aunque estuviese refunfuñando. Quería regresar lo antes posible al cuartel general para dormir un poco, pero ese día, debía aunque sea ser un poco paciente con el pequeño (sí, para él siempre Eren sería un niño).

Caminaron por unos minutos tomados de la mano y en completo silencio, escuchando solamente las olas acariciar la costa y al viento susurrar entre los árboles.

-Eren, si nos perdimos es un buen momento para que lo digas.

-¡Ahí está! – indicó apuntando con alegría. Una roca enorme se alzaba imponente entre las cálidas aguas y lo que la hacía especial era un hundimiento que le daba la apariencia de un sillón, o más bien, una cama enorme. Eren salió corriendo sin soltar la mano de su pareja, arrastrando a Rivaille con él y recibiendo un golpe al llegar. - ¡Lo siento!

-Olvídalo.

Rivaille deseó golpearlo otra vez cuando el joven le tomó por la cintura para levantarlo y obligarlo a sentarse en la piedra, quitándole las botas y dejándolas a un lado junto a sus zapatos.

-¡Eren! ¡Si mis botas se ensucian las limpiarás con tu lengua! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, heichou. Escuché muy bien. – mentía.

Lejos de mostrarse arrepentido, Eren tomó asiento al lado de su amado capitán y pareja, sonriéndole ampliamente y haciendo que se recostara sobre la piedra.

La marea subía y mojaba tenuemente las plantas de los pies de Rivaille. Era agradable esa sensación de tranquilidad, plenitud y compañía. Rivaille cerró los ojos por unos segundos para admirar con el corazón ese momento casi perfecto. Casi.

-Eren.

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome toda la noche? – Preguntó.- Mocoso inútil.

Eren se rió. Entendía la indirecta de su amado y complicado capitán. Aproximó el rostro acariciando la blanca mejilla de Rivaille. Ahora que veían el cielo así como lo veía la gente enamorada siglos atrás, le parecía que la luna no era ni la mitad de hermosa y pálida de lo que era esa persona.

Repasó con sus labios los de Rivaille. Finos, delgados, delicados y suaves, eran perfectos para ser besados y siempre le correspondían con la misma pasión y ternura. Ese secreto, el que Rivaille le mostrara que podía ser igual de entregado con quien amaba, era la clave para que Eren se sintiera cada día, más y más agradecido de la suerte de haberse conocido.

Su primer beso, esa noche, tuvo sabor a estrellas, mar, amor y un deseo de Eren. Rivaille lo sabía, y es que él conocía tan bien los besos de Eren. Siempre, sus besos eran como él: tímidos, inocentes, dulces, llenos de ternura y suaves. De otro modo, nunca le hubiese dejado besarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Susurró cuando se separaron.- Hay algo que no me dices, Jaeger. No me trajiste aquí sólo para mirar las estrellas, sentir el mar o besarme. ¿Qué ocurre?

Eren se movió hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas y tembló notablemente. Rivaille también se incorporó, y a pesar de que Eren era mucho más alto, bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba haciendo que sus ojos se vieran suplicantes y mucho más grandes y brillosos de lo que eran.

-Y-yo… t-todo… este tiempo…- se calló mirando a Rivaille en busca de fuerzas.

"_Irónico… buscas fuerzas en mí, que soy quien te debilita.  
Más irónico… pensar que lo más triste que vi es tu sonrisa"_

Eren encontró las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con su deseo junto a esa persona tan amada para él. Rivaille había colado sus dedos por entre los de Eren y nuevamente le tomaba la mano, aunque miraba a lo lejos para facilitarle las cosas al joven.

-Heichou… yo… estoy muy enamorado…

-De eso no me cabe duda. De otra forma no hubiésemos estado juntos por un año. ¿No lo crees?

-Y-yo… quiero preguntarte si… también sientes lo mismo por mí…

Rivaille le devolvió la mirada, callándose. Eren bajó más la cabeza, como si esa mirada fuese peor que una paliza.

-Te repito que de otra forma, no hubiésemos estado juntos por todo un año.

-Ahora que… las misiones serán en otros continentes… es p-posible que…

-Encontremos cosas peores.- completó el mayor.- Lo sé, Eren. Las cosas apenas empiezan.

-Heichou… ¿seguirás a mi lado a pesar de todo eso?

Eren esperó por su respuesta. En una mano tenía sujeta la de Rivaille y en la otra, escondida en su bolsillo, un aro para comprometerse giraba entre sus nerviosos dedos y estresaba más al chico.

La respuesta de Rivaille no fue una palabra. Ni siquiera se molestó en soltar un "sí". Usó los labios para algo mejor: robarle un beso a Eren, lo suficientemente corto para enamorarlo nuevamente en la noche y lo suficientemente largo para hacerle entender que estaría ahí para él, regalándole un "siempre" en este mundo tan efímero.

-¿Alguna vez te he abandonado, Jaeger?

-Nunca…- contestó Eren sonriendo. Se decidió y soltó un momento la mano que sujetaba, tomándola de forma diferente y dejando que el aro de compromiso corriera por el dedo anular de Rivaille.

Esperó por una paliza o un reclamo. Lo que obtuvo fue algo que nadie, en su vida se esperaría.

_**Una sonrisa de Rivaille.**_

-H-heichou… está sonriendo… - soltó Eren maravillado y con los ojos tan brillantes que competían con las estrellas. ¿Con las estrellas? ¡Con una galaxia entera! Aunque más que una sonrisa sólo era una ligera elevación de las comisuras, le parecía lo más hermoso en el mundo en ese momento.

No faltó la supernova que explotó en el pecho de Eren cuando Rivaille le tomó el rostro para besarlo, primero de la misma forma que él le besaba y luego mordiendo finamente los labios del niño, provocándolo e indicándole que deseaba un beso más profundo. Eren pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y entreabrió la boca sintiendo el sutil toque húmedo de su pareja deslizándose entre sus labios y cortándole el aliento, el ritmo cardiaco y los pensamientos.

-Eren…- llamó Rivaille en un susurro aterciopelado.- Hoy vamos a hacerlo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-no… nada… - contestó el menor con profunda timidez y miedo.- N-no pasa nada…

Otra vez, mentía. Rivaille no era tonto, conocía a Eren quizás mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Sin embargo, siempre quiso escucharlo de los labios del menor.

-Eren, ¿lo hiciste antes con alguien?

-¿¡Qué!?- el alma de Eren escapó de su cuerpo.- ¡No! ¡Digo! ¡E-eso es algo que nunca me planteé realmente! ¡Es decir! N-nunca pensé en estar con alguien y entonces llegó Heichou y hemos estado juntos todo un año pero no se dio la ocasión y yo… ¡nunca te engañaría, Heichou!

-Hmmmm… es algo natural a tu edad, supongo…

-¡No diga eso, heichou!

Internamente Rivaille sonreía y se regocijaba sabiendo la verdad. Él es y ha sido el único amor de Eren, el primero, el único y espera ser el último. No está en sus planes seguir una vida sin Eren. Ese chiquillo no es una opción en su vida, es su vida misma. Pero él, sólo puede pensar esas cosas, sentirlas quizá y ni siquiera ponerlas en palabras. De todos modos, se lo demostrará a Eren. Ha decidido demostrarle cuánto lo ama en una sola noche.

Una caricia bastará para que Eren entienda el gran amor de su pareja por él.

Pero por ahora, va a divertirse un poco con las reacciones del pequeño.

-No me molesta si me dices que estuviste con alguna mujer, Eren.

-¡No! – Eren enrojece. Ni siquiera él puede pensar algo como eso.- ¡Heichou! ¡Ya!

-Te repito que es algo muy normal a tu edad eso de experimentar y…

Eren explota finalmente.

-¡No siento nada por alguien que no seas tú! ¡Si voy a hacerlo, quiero que la primera vez sea con la persona que amo y amaré siempre!

Algo como eso era lo que Rivaille necesitaba. Saber que él era todo para Eren. Incluso hasta el fuerte y decidido sargento necesita seguridad en el corazón.

_**-x-**_

-¿Eren?

-¡So-solo dame un minuto más!

El cuartel general estaba vacío. Los pocos soldados sobrevivientes ahora celebraban con sus familias el triunfo regional sobre los titanes y la futura expansión de la humanidad. Quizás sentirían algo cercano a lo que antiguos colonizadores y descubridores habían sentido.

Pero en esos momentos, a Eren poco o nada le importaba esa situación. Los largos y finos dedos del chico acariciaron suavemente su vientre, entre el ombligo y la parte baja, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada en el espejo. No encontraba nada especial en sí mismo. ¿Acaso Rivaille sí podría?

-Hace como quince minutos que terminaste de bañarte, Eren.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Sólo dame un minuto más!

Un minuto. Sólo eso quería. Un minuto para darse las fuerzas necesarias para salir y enfrentar a esa persona que seguramente le esperaba en la cama, en las mismas condiciones. Ya estaba limpio y con el aroma del jabón mezclándose con su piel aún ligeramente húmeda y sonrojada. No pensaba salir con la bata de baño mojada o Rivaille le saldría con que ese era un excelente caldo de cultivo para bacterias y no quería a esos microorganismos en su cama o se sentiría como en medio de una orgía bacterial. Se puso la parte superior del pijama rojo que Rivaille había mandado a hacer para él, pero nunca usó porque esperaba hacerlo en una situación especial.

La mente le jugó una mala pasada al hacerle imaginar a Rivaille usando su pijama. Seguramente le quedaría enorme y se vería tan…

-¡Mueve el trasero, Jaeger! – gritó el sargento destrozando la puerta del baño de una patada. A diferencia de Eren, éste llevaba solamente la parte baja del pijama. Entró sin el menor reparo y Eren esperó lo peor.

"_Me arrastrará, me lanzará a la cama y me violará sin piedad…"_ – se repetía en la mente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Eren.

-¿Si?

-Abre los ojos…

Obedeció, y cuando lo hizo la imagen ante él le llenó de la confianza necesaria para seguir. Rivaille le miraba fijo, para luego desviar la mirada y ofrecerle una mano.

-Vamos, Eren. –pidió el sargento con suavidad y decisión. No podía ser brusco con Eren, no en esa condición y menos al sentir el temblor del chico extendiéndose hasta sus dedos.

Una vez en la cama, Eren se sentó en ella y el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo aún más evidente.

-Lo siento…- susurró.

-Eren, voy a preguntártelo sólo por una vez y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.- Eren asintió pesadamente, sin mirarle al rostro y apretando las manos contra las rodillas.- ¿Qué crees tú que significa esto? ¿Qué es esto para ti?

-B-bueno… supongo que H-heichou tiene sus necesidades como un adulto… y yo…

-Vas mal, Eren. ¿Crees que te veo como un mero objeto de placer sexual? ¿Eso crees, Jaeger?

-No… yo…

-¿Crees que te veo como un juguete? ¿Cómo una mujerzuela de turno? – empujó suavemente el cuerpo de Eren logrando que el chico se recostara.- ¿Y bien?

-¡No! Sé que no es así… es sólo que yo… - un beso le acarició la mejilla, encendiéndolo tanto como sólo Rivaille podía con su tosca dulzura.

-Eren… ¿crees que yo me acostaría fácilmente con alguna persona? ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué dejaría que cualquiera me ensucie?

-Ensuciar…

Los ojos verdes de Eren tantearon la situación mientras Rivaille soltaba los botones de su pijama, revelando el blanco pecho del chico y recorriendo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo completamente virgen.

-Ni siquiera… mi madre me ha visto desnudo… a no ser cuando yo era bebé…- añoró Eren mirando el techo y reaccionando impulsado por la vergüenza cuando Rivaille llegó al último botón, cubriéndose la entrepierna con el pijama y cerrando las piernas con fuerza.

-Eren.

-¡Estoy sucio! ¡D-debo bañarme de nuevo! – insinuó intentando levantarse y apartar al mayor. Como era de esperarse, Rivaille no le dejó y tomó ambas manos del joven por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolo por las muñecas mientras descubría el pecho de su amante. Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando lleno de vergüenza y temor.

-¡Eren!

-¡Lo siento!

-Eren… - soltó las manos del chico para recostarse a un lado e inmediatamente Eren se cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra estiró el pijama.- ¿Es más fácil para ti si me ves primero?

-¿Eh? – miró por entre sus dedos.

Rivaille soltó un pesado suspiro mientras el chico se sentaba nuevamente.

-No voy a forzarte, pero quiero que sepas esto: no vas a salir virgen de este cuarto. Hoy vamos a hacerlo.

-¿Eso no sería forzarme?

-¿No eres tú quien dice amarme?

-Pero…

-Eren, voy a decir esto una sola vez en toda mi vida y más te vale escucharlo bien, ¿me has entendido? – Eren asintió y luego de otro suspiro molesto, el tono de Rivaille se suavizó para hablar.- Te amo, Eren. Quiero demostrártelo pero necesito que tú confíes en mí y al portarte como lo estás haciendo me indicas lo contrario. Decide rápido o seguiré y te desnudaré así tenga que arrancarte el pijama.

-Perdón…- para esos momentos, Eren funcionaba en modo automático y sonreía.

"_Te amo, Eren."_

Eso debía ser un sueño, Rivaille le había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez en un año de relación. Es decir, siempre lo demostraba de una u otra forma, aunque fuese casi imperceptible, pero…

_Él lo dijo porque quiere dejar de lado esa coraza que tiene…  
__**Por mí…**_

Eren no podía ni debía quedarse atrás. Elevó una mano para acariciar el rostro de su pareja y atraerle para un pequeño beso.

_Él está desnudando su alma…  
__**por amor…**_

-Sé que me amas… ahora ya lo sé… y no tengo dudas al respecto… - murmuró lleno de felicidad, soltando el último botón de su pijama y dejando que ésta cayera por sus hombros, desenvolviera su cuerpo y terminase en el piso. Eren estaba completa y totalmente desnudo, en cuerpo y alma, expuesto a Rivaille… y se sentía feliz de estar así.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y el aroma propio de Rivaille inundó sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos para sentir con el corazón cada segundo. Rivaille le acariciaba como esculpiendo una obra de arte, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en los labios de Eren, iría lento y lo poseería poco a poco. Quería que el despertar de Eren fuese una mezcla de dulzura, erotismo y el más puro amor.

Los besos avanzaron por la mejilla, bajando a la mandíbula y terminando en el cuello del niño que ahora respiraba a mayor velocidad y soltaba un pequeño suspiro enamorado de rato en rato.

-Heichou…- susurró mientras sentía los labios de Rivaille centrarse en una zona específica de su cuello y apretarle, marcándolo como suyo. Le acarició los lacios cabellos oscuros.- Te amo tanto…

Rivaille le contestó buscando sus manos nuevamente para entrelazar los dedos mientras ahora le marcaba el pecho. La calidez que lo envolvía mezclada con las nuevas sensaciones que esa persona despertaba en él eran suficientes para que Eren se sintiera en el cielo y se entregara dócilmente, como sólo puede entregarse quien ama con todo su ser.

Las palabras de amor, las canciones que escuchaba de pequeño, las historias que sus padres le contaban… todo cobraba sentido, todo tenía vida en ese instante.

_Tibio… _

-¡Ah! – soltó Eren en un gemido ahogado y agudo arqueando la espalda y tensando las piernas. La mano derecha de Rivaille había pasado de esculpirle como si una obra de arte se tratara a despertar el cuerpo del niño. Se sentía extraño, avergonzado y delirante. Mordía sus labios en un intento de no soltar más ese extraño sonido que su pareja parecía disfrutar.

_El cuerpo de Heichou es tibio…_

-No te contengas, Eren…- le susurró Rivaille al oído. Le besó la mejilla y eso para Eren fue incluso mejor que el placer de ser tocado y despertado por su sargento.

Cada tanto, Rivaille le recordaba que lo que hacían era algo de lo que no debía ni podía arrepentirse. Era un paso más de los dos, una forma más de pertenecerse estando en diferentes cuerpos.

_Y sin embargo… _

Por un breve instante se detuvo. Eren entreabrió los ojos y continuó con la respiración rápida a tono con el color de su rostro. Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, los bonitos ojos verdes de Eren competían en intensidad con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_**Me quemo.**_

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente le invadió el calor corporal de su pareja. Tanteó con las manos encontrando la cadera de Rivaille, acariciándole el bonito y bien formado abdomen. Se miró, ni de lejos podía decir que él tenía el cuerpo tan formado.

Un detalle le llamó la atención: Rivaille estaba completamente desnudo y situado entre sus rodillas, y él las separaba lentamente, como las alas de una mariposa.

_**Me quemo en su piel…**_

Rivaille estaba llevando de nuevo la mano a "ese" lugar, o eso creía Eren, y fue cuando sintió algo un poco frío y resbaladizo caerle por entre las nalgas. Iba a incorporarse pero al parecer el sargento se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e introdujo un dedo provocando que el más joven de nuevo arqueara la espalda en una oleada fuerte de placer y hundiera la cabeza en la almohada.

-A-aah…- Ese gemido sí se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación. –He-heichou… y-ya…

-Apenas estamos comenzando. Eres tan estrecho… – Acercó su rostro al de Eren para besarle en los labios.- ¿O quieres que nos detengamos aquí?

-¡No! –Eren rodeó el cuello de su pareja con los brazos.- Quiero seguir…

_**Quiero convertirme en cenizas… **_

-Bien…- un segundo dedo entró en Eren y tuvo que juntar los labios urgentemente con los de su pareja para no gemir. El sabor de un gemido en forma de beso desesperado fue, para Rivaille, el mejor afrodisiaco. Si seguía así, no aguantaría por mucho. Soltó los labios de Eren incluso mientras él le buscaba para reanudar su beso, le susurró al oído.- Eren, levanta un poco la cadera. Voy a entrar.

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en la torpeza de su pareja. Rivaille podía ser muy tosco, incluso cuando sólo lo abrazaba. Sin embargo, lentamente su cuerpo se acopló al de Rivaille a la perfección, recibiéndolo de la forma más natural. Rivaille se sintió feliz al ver que había desflorado a Eren sin dolor alguno.

Eren lo entendió en el momento en el que su pareja le abrazó con fuerza mientras le robaba todo el aliento en un beso y movía la cadera en perfecta sincronización con él. Entreabrió los ojos en medio del beso y pudo ver los de Rivaille.

En un segundo, el duro y malvado sargento le contó toda una verdad:

_**Moría de amor por él. **_

Cada abrazo rompehuesos, cada beso robado con torpeza, cada caricia tosca… eran sólo las formas desesperadas de demostrar amor de alguien que ha vivido una vida sin él y teme pensar que quien ama es también una persona efímera.

Se separaron por unos segundos, conscientes ambos de la situación.

-He-heichou…- susurró Eren acariciándole el cabello y la espalda con las manos y recorriendo con los pies las delgadas piernas de su amado.- Yo también… pienso que para mí eres inmortal.

-¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?

-En este momento, lo somos. Recordaremos esto y un recuerdo basta para sentirse vivo una vida entera.

Rivaille se detuvo, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Eren le llamaba como si siempre hubiese esperado por él.

-¿Heichou? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- comenzó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ni siquiera pienses que eres alguien a quien podría perder!

-Pero… son nuestras misiones y cada una es peligrosa y…- un beso profundo le cortó las palabras y la respiración.

La danza de los cuerpos continuó y Eren se sentía cada vez más y más consumido por ese calor y el placer del momento. Rivaille le besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho; con una ternura desesperada y hasta dolorosa.

-He-heichou…- llamó.- Y-ya… y-ya no puedo…

Sentir a Rivaille correrse dentro de él fue suficiente para que su cuerpo lograra culminar en el abdomen de su pareja.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo al darse cuenta.- ¡Te ensucié, heichou!

Era extraño, pero Rivaille tardó en contestar. Sin separarse del cuerpo de su pareja, le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tú no estás sucio, Eren… nada en ti lo está…

Eren no lo entendía, incluso hasta sentía algo de tristeza en la voz de su amante. No sabía que en esos momentos, Rivaille pensaba algo, el deseo más profundo de su corazón: que Eren pudiese, de alguna forma, la que fuera… quedarse ahí para él. Era algo que nadie sabría nunca, su mayor deseo.

Quizás encontrarían en ese nuevo mundo sin explorar, algún lugar libre de titanes, un pequeño pueblo en el que ni siquiera se sabía de la existencia de esas bestias. Ahí viviría con Eren, construiría una pequeña casa, de ser necesario haría correr el rumor de haber sido hallado en el vómito de un titán, lo que fuera. Tendría una pequeña casa, y se sentaría horas enteras a mirar el cielo con Eren en las mañanas, pasearían de la mano por todo el pueblo en las tardes y le haría el amor como lo habían hecho ahora, cada noche.

Pero el bien sabía: los sueños solo eso son. Sueños.

-Se durmió…- reconoció Eren sonriente, cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos con una cobija. Como era de esperarlo, Rivaille ni se preocupó en separarse de él y sus cuerpos permanecían unidos. Eren le acarició el cabello y le coronó con un beso, rodeándole con los brazos.- Heichou… ¿sabes? Quizás nunca te lo diré estando despierto. Pero… la verdad… me encantaría un día, aunque fuese sólo por uno, que ambos pudiéramos ser una pareja más. Una más…

_**Susurré que te amaba mientras dormías…**_  
_me conformo con creer que lo escuchaste._

No lo sabían, no tenían idea… pero el deseo de ambos no tardaría en hacerse realidad. Estaba ahí, reaccionando con el cuerpo de Eren, viajando por sus entrañas, incubándose en él.

Su sueño podría cumplirse… aunque deberían pelear por él.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 1. ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Espero les gustara :) por ahora está un poquito aburrido, pero ya saben que me gusta desarrollar las historias y darles giros locos y hasta malvadosos :3 pero tambipen me gusta mucho el amor de estos dos, espero esto de para rato._

_Cómo Eren puede embarazarse? Bueno, usaré mis vastos conocimientos en medicina (miente) y supondré basándome en la nada misma que Eren, al tener la capacidad de mutar sus células, puede engendrar vida. Eso y que esta historia está relacionada a una profecía :3_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La profecía del nuevo mundo. **_

_Armin cumple su sueño de conocer el mundo fuera de las murallas, llegando a una nación que antes fue conocida como "El Vaticano", encontrando entre los escombros una extraña profecía. Todo estaba predicho, y ahora se confirma. _

_En la era de los titanes, cuando el hombre recupere su mundo y el génesis empiece de nuevo, Adán rechazará a Eva, porque engendrará un hijo con Satanás._

* * *

_**Deja un lindo review y Rivaille irá a tu casa a bailarte en el tubo (?) solo por precaución limpia poco, no seas como yo o perderás esta sexy oportunidad. ¡Prometo contestar así sea lo último que haga! **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_V. Vortex_


	2. La profecía del nuevo mundo

**_Notas:_** Wow! Ante todo quiero agradecer a todas, todas, todas las personas que leyeron esto, pusieron en favoritos, siguen y/o comentaron con un lindo review. Me han subido los ánimos como no tienen idea y estoy muy feliz al saber que el capítulo previo les gustó. Les mando un abrazote así juerte (con j) y con mucho hamor (sí, con H porque es especial). Me encantaría ser capaz de darles cada vez un capítulo mejor, de esos que a uno le dejan con alguito en el corazón y la pancita pensando todo el día :3

**Parejas en el capítulo**: Rivaille x Eren. Es posible que en el futuro ponga Jean x Marco o Reiner x Bertholdt. ¿Qué opinan? Repito, estoy abierta a opciones incluso Yuri. (Excepto al Sasha x Comida… la comida siempre será seme!)

**Agradecimientos**: A Cony, Mika, Pierce y Miche-Kirkland por darme ideas demasiado genialosas, no se me habrían ocurrido, ¡muchas gracias chicas! A la comunidad en FB de Rivaille x Eren por el apoyo en mi primer capítulo (por ende a las admins y a todas las chicas que llegaron aquí por ese medio) y claro, a Ireth y Massiel, mis pequeñas sucias que me las bancan todas y me hacen más y más fan de estos dos. Nuevamente, a todos mis lectores, los amo a todos :) tengan un hermoso día.

Reviews anónimos contestados al final del fic.

* * *

**_LOTUS IN BLOOM_**

**_Año 852._** _Los titanes que rodeaban la Muralla María y sus alrededores fueron finalmente exterminados. Se formaron equipos especiales para la exploración y expansión de territorio. Los humanos recuperaríamos aquello que nos fue arrebatado hace tantos años atrás. El equipo formado por Armin y Hanji llegó a Italia mientras el equipo de nuevos reclutas enviado por Erwin migraron a oriente y llegaron a lo que sería el primer lugar declarado libre de titanes: Japón._

* * *

**_2:_**_** La profecía del nuevo mundo.**_

_Y el milagro de Eren. _

**_[Enero del Año 852 de la nueva era: Plaza de San Pedro - Ciudad del Vaticano.]_**

Armin estaba seguro de una cosa. Aquello frente a él no se parecía en nada a la imagen de El Vaticano en el libro de su abuelo. El escenario era por demás escalofriante y apocalíptico. A pesar de haber vivido entre murallas y rodeados de titanes nada era peor que ver algo parecido a una ciudad fantasma.

Esa era su misión luego de viajar mucho por tierra y a caballo junto a Hanji Zoe. Habían trabajado juntos ese último tiempo en numerosas investigaciones, viendo que hacían un buen equipo.

Las estatuas de los doce apóstoles se alzaban por lo alto, muchas de ellas ya incompletas. Las baldosas del suelo apenas aparecían entre el polvo y las plantas que se habían encargado de destrozar ese hermoso lugar, antes considerado sagrado, y ahora sólo un mero vestigio de una de las religiones más extendidas sobre la tierra. Pero quizás lo peor de todo era notar que el lugar se encontraba repleto de esqueletos humanos dispuestos en formas imposibles.

-Esto… es… terrible… - apenas articuló Armin.

-Lo es. – Contestó Hanji a su lado, llorando desconsolada.- Migramos hasta este lugar… y… ¡no he encontrado un solo titán!

-¡Podría ponerse seria, por favor!

-¡Estoy siendo seria! No puedo creer que viniésemos en barco por tres semanas y a caballo por cinco días enteros y no encontremos nada. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Esperaba hallar algo! ¡Un titán raro! ¡Quizás al dios titán! ¡Un titán de dos cabezas! ¡Un titán moteado! ¡Me conformaba incluso con un titán deforme con pata de palo! Pero… ¡no hay uno en miles de kilómetros a la redonda!

El eco reflejo de los gritos de Hanji se extendió más allá de los límites de toda Italia. No había algo peor que Hanji decepcionada y Armin temía ante la perspectiva de convertirse en su nuevo experimento.

-Erwin me lo dijo… - murmuró el rubio apartándose lentamente.- "En momentos así, escapa, Armin. Hanji puede ser hasta más peligrosa que cualquier titán si está aburrida."

-¡Armin! ¿Dónde crees que vas? – gritó la mujer sin recuperarse de la frustración.

-¡Dentro del Vaticano!– Contestó, echando a correr siguiendo los sabios consejos de Erwin.- ¡Quizás encuentre algo!

Una vez dentro de la capilla Sixtina, quedó maravillado ante las pinturas en el techo hechas por un tal Miguel Ángel (o eso le había comentado su abuelo alguna vez). Sus pasos resonaban en el ambiente y apenas era consciente de su respiración, los latidos de su corazón lo superaban. Estaba viendo algo que en miles de años, nadie había visto. Estaba redescubriendo el mundo y ahora tenía plena conciencia de ello.

-Una puerta…- reconoció al llegar a un enorme portón de madera con dos llaves cruzadas talladas en él. Al abrirlo, halló la biblioteca.

Las estanterías parecían lo único que el tiempo había respetado. A pesar de tener un poco de polvo, los libros se encontraban en perfecto estado, la alfombra parecía aspirada hace no más de una semana y las mesas y sillas ordenadas daban la impresión de estar en un lugar que nunca sufrió el desastre mundial causado por esas bestias. Armin derivó su atención a un libro abierto con una hoja en él escrita en inglés.

_"Para ti, alguien que sobreviva a este apocalipsis."_ – Tradujo.- _"Encontrarás más de una verdad"_

-¿Una verdad? – se preguntó mientras pasaba un dedo por el libro debajo de él. Le llamó la atención ver una estrella señalando un párrafo. – Debe ser de esos "evangelios apócrifos" o algo así.

De repente, algo terrible llamó su atención. Algo que lo dejaría sin palabras, le haría tomar el libro entre las manos y correr de vuelta hasta Hanji.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Un titán? ¿Aunque sea uno de medio metro?

-¡Esto es mucho peor! ¡Debemos regresar al cuartel inmediatamente! ¡Ya!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar, Armin!

-¡No lo entiendes! – Armin gritaba desesperado, como si se enfrentara a la única verdad que podría, en ese instante, decidir el destino del mundo entero.- ¡Sólo han empezado!

**_-x-_**

**_[Un mes más tarde. Cuartel general – Habitación de Rivaille. 11:45 am.]_**

-N-no… heichou…- llamaba Eren entre sus sueños abrazando la almohada con fuerza.- El calzón de castidad no es necesario… nadie me violará… heichou…

Despertó como si de una pesadilla se tratara, y eso era. Había soñado a Rivaille persiguiéndolo con un calzón de castidad y obligándolo a usarlo en su ausencia. Por si las dudas, ese cinturón poseía tecnología tal que Eren podía convertirse en titán y dicho aparatejo crecería con él.

-Si no es el calzón de castidad… me castrará con una cuchilla de batalla vieja, un abrelatas oxidado o quizás sólo use sus manos y me haga una vasectomía sin anestecia…- dijo mientras restregaba sus ojos.

Tanteó por la habitación y como era de esperarse, su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada a un lado, el pijama limpio a los pies de la cama y una nota en la mesita de noche. Eren tomó el papel entre sus manos, como si del mayor tesoro se tratara.

¿Qué diría en él? Lo imaginó, la cabeza de Eren tenía un cine mental espectacular en Dolby Sorround, con 3D y High Definition donde Rivaille le miraba mientras dormía en su cama, le cubría con la cobija para dejarle un beso en la frente, tomaba un pedazo de papel, escribía algo y lo dejaba en el buró mientras abandonaba la habitación con esa media sonrisa que sólo Eren conocía.

Sí, si Eren no se hubiese dedicado a eso de matar titanes, quizás habría escrito más de un libreto o quizás una novela y hubiese sido un reconocido escrito de literatura homoerótica... y su madre lo habría castigado de por vida.

Pensándolo bien… tampoco se arrepentía del rumbo que tomaran las cosas. De otro modo, nunca hubiese conocido a Rivaille y su historia de amor tan única jamás habría ocurrido, ni siquiera en su mente.

Desdobló la nota y vio la perfecta y cursiva letra de su amado extendiéndose sobre el blanco papel diciendo:

_"Tienes el día libre.  
No seas flojo y limpia mi habitación.  
Ah… y quiero mi ropa interior ordenada por colores."_

Una vez más, Rivaille había demostrado su gran y efusivo amor por Eren.

-Eres _TAN_ romántico, heichou…- bufó con notorio sarcasmo mientras un rincón de su cabeza se reía de sí mismo.

Descubrió su cuerpo para levantarse y notó un detalle: llevaba la caperuza verde de Rivaille cubriéndole. Tardó en reaccionar por unos segundos, y al final sólo optó por sonreír lleno de felicidad.

Recordó la noche anterior, los múltiples besos de su pareja, las caricias posesivas, los nombres susurrados, los gemidos cargados de placer, el clímax que lo había llevado a otro espacio, la "_petit morte_" matándole por un segundo y reviviéndolo al siguiente. Se había consumido en sus propias llamas como un Fénix y renacido de sus cenizas.

-Ya no soy… un niño… - dijo mientras se dirigía al baño, abría la llave de la tina y esperaba sentado en el frío borde de marfil.

Se sentía…

_…diferente…_

Cerró los ojos abrazándose a sí mismo. ¿A qué hora se había quedado dormido? No estaba seguro. Sólo recordaba haberle abrazado pensando que, a pesar de verse vulnerable mientras dormía, Rivaille era precioso para él. El calor de su cuerpo aún permanecía entre los brazos de Eren.

-El cuerpo de heichou ayer… se sentía tan… tibio… tan… humano…

**_"¡Ni siquiera pienses que eres alguien a quien podría perder!"_**

La voz de Rivaille junto a la imagen de éste mirándole desesperado y abrazándolo con más fuerza cruzó la mente de Eren en todas las direcciones.

Rivaille era de esas personas que se había cansado de perder a quienes amaba.  
Era de quienes también había llorado la caída de un compañero.  
También se había esforzado incluso si no había esperanza.

**_"Tú no estás sucio, Eren… nada en ti lo está…"_**

-Se veía tan… triste al decirme eso… - reconoció mirando su reflejo en el agua caliente.

Rivaille había perdido a tantas personas. Tantas… tantas… la muerte siempre había pasado por su lado, obligándole a cederlos a todos o arrancándoselos de las manos.

**† ****_Pero ahora no cedería._**** †**_  
No a Eren. _

-Gracias… Heichou…- murmuró al silencio, plenamente consciente del amor de Rivaille para él.

Se quitó la caperuza y al hacerlo vio su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo… cubierto con al menos treinta marquitas menudas producto de la noche anterior, al menos unas cinco en el cuello y no podría ocultarlas con la camisa.

-¡HEICHOU MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE CONDENARÉ A UNA VIDA DE CELIBATO!

**_-x-_**

**_[Oficina de Erwin Smith. Misma hora.]_**

-Entonces… ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El tono en la voz de Rivaille estaba por demás cargado de fastidio. Llevaba ya más de dos horas ahí, sentado en el sofá con los brazos sobre el espaldar, mirando a Erwin mientras éste revisaba algunas hojas y de rato en rato frotaba sus sienes.

-¿Cómo está Eren? – preguntó.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Sonrió. Erwin era alguien que brillaba por su gran inteligencia y Rivaille lo sabía.

-Veo que muy bien. Lo cuidas tanto… incluso te pones a la defensiva conmigo.

-No me has llamado para hablar de Eren, ¿no es así?

Finalmente, Erwin se levantó indicando que le siguiera con la cabeza. Avanzaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad en medio de la gente. Un niño que corría chocó con Rivaille y éste le miró. El pequeño lo saludó sabiendo que se trataba de uno de los reconocidos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

_"Sus ojos son enormes…" – _pensó mientras caminaba y rápidamente los asoció a los de Eren. Sentía una extraña nostalgia por el chico.

Quizás eso duplicaba su enojo, que al despertarse encontrara una carta colada por debajo de la puerta con el sello de su compañero y superior y no le quedase otra más que ir, dejando así el cálido cuerpo de Eren, su reconfortante abrazo y celando a la almohada que supliría su lugar.

Cuando volviera, esa almohada perdería un par de plumas por su atrevimiento y Eren… estaba seguro que ahora que sabía lo que era hacer el amor, Eren le dejaría hacerlo tanto como quisiera, siempre y cuando supiese cómo seducirlo.

-¿En qué piensas que estás tan rojo, Rivaille?

-En lo bien que te queda un traje de cuero, Erwin.- soltó con el tono uniforme y desvergonzado.

Como siempre, era una mala idea molestar a Rivaille. De igual forma, era malo contestarle a Erwin, ya que el rubio sí veía detrás de la defensiva del más pequeño y leía el "pienso en Eren, no me jodas" bien disimulado.

Llegaron al palacio donde tiempo atrás enjuiciaran a Eren.

Rivaille acarició el aro en su dedo anular y recordó con asco las palabras de Nilo Dawk, jefe de la Policía militar que planteaba escudriñar en el cuerpo de Eren y luego matarlo. ¿Tocar a su Eren? ¿Manosearlo como si de un simple objeto se tratara? ¿A su niño? ¿A ese ser que le había enseñado qué era la ternura? Sólo pensarlo hacía que la furia regresara a él. Ese chico, esa sonrisa, esos ojos… no podían ser corrompidos.

Recordó también que en ese momento le pareció que Eren en realidad aún era un niño pequeño, lleno de inseguridades, de miedo y dolor. Un niño al que le habían obligado a crecer. Poco después empezarían como pareja, pero Rivaille llevaría por mucho tiempo la carga de haberle lastimado, aunque Eren dijera que no importaba. Por eso guardaba cierto rencor a Erwin. Su "plan" había funcionado, pero a costa de que éste supiera que todos le veían como un ser inescrupuloso y sin sentimientos.

-La Reclusa AL-53, también conocida como la "Titán Mujer" tiene una audiencia en cinco minutos.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rivaille entrando.- ¿Acaso no fue domada? Pensé que la policía militar se encargaría de ella y los otros dos mocosos.

-Es más complicado que eso.

-¿Qué tanto?

Llegaron a la puerta principal, abriéndola y entrando. Era una audiencia secreta y peligrosa, por lo que los ojos de los acusados eran vendados, se manejaban por códigos y por si las dudas mantenían la sala en penumbras con pesadas cortinas cubriendo cada rayo de sol.

No había más de quince personas ahí entre las que figuraban una reclusa, algunos miembros de la policía militar armados, Hanji que había llegado apenas hacía dos días y el jefe de las tres divisiones: Dallis Zakclay.

-¿Y? – Preguntó Rivaille en voz baja, caminando con dificultad por el cambio de iluminación.- ¿También me ordenarás golpearla sin piedad?

-Mírala bien.

Rivaille alzó la mirada hacia la chica encadenada cuando pasó por un lado de ella para sentarse y lo notó. Ella, la titán mujer, ya no era la misma chica terrible y fuerte. Se veía extrañamente frágil y hasta dócil.

-Damos inicio a este acto judicial contra la reclusa AL-53 previamente reconocida como genocida y sentenciada a vivir en absoluto aislamiento por actos contra la humanidad. La reclusa A-53 fue hallada culpable del genocidio a la tropa de reconocimiento del sargento Rivaille y atentar contra la vida del joven Eren Jaeger el año 850…

El juicio continuaba, pero Rivaille estaba muy lejos de él. Su mente repetía la misma frase terrible: _"Atentar contra la vida de Eren Jaeger". _Esa reclusa, ni de lejos, podía ser una buena persona para él. Ella merecía lo peor.

Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica y creyó ver algo parecido al terror en su expresión. Notó que el abrigo que llevaba estaba abierto y entonces supo la verdad, eso que no había visto al empezar el juicio. Ahora estaba más que vulnerable, débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, dispuesta a luchar pero no por ella.

-Hanji Zoe, ¿podría hacernos presentes los resultados de su investigación en la reclusa AL-53? – pidió el general. Hanji se veía más que tensa, como si entendiese, de alguna forma, la precaria situación de la joven.

-Los resultados de la prueba de embarazo de la reclusa… son positivos. – Sentenció, y como si deseara aminorar el peso para ella, siguió.- Cabe destacar que la reclusa, según el informe oficial, ha sido un modelo ejemplar de conducta, aceptando las inyecciones semanales de suero anti-gen T como lo llamamos, el cual impide que, aunque ella lo desee, se convierta en titán.

Lejos de hacerle caso, el general continuó.

-¿Es posible saber si el niño en camino posee genes de un titán?

-No lo es. Pero si el suero es un supresor natural del gen T, y fue administrado de religiosamente cada semana, podemos suponer que el niño no lo heredó…

-Señorita Zoe, ¿tiene idea de la situación a la que nos enfrentamos? – Preguntó uno de los presentes.- Esta muchacha ha asesinado sin piedad a todo el escuadrón del sargento Rivaille. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el niño que espera no será algo peor? ¿Quizás un titán mejorado?

Luego de un largo suspiro, Hanji habló.

-¿Qué sugiere?

La respuesta fue tan fría que hasta el infierno podría congelarse en esta.

-Quitar al producto.

Fue entonces que Rivaille entendió la gravedad de la situación: El juicio decidiría la vida de ese bebé.

-¡No pueden! – gritaba la joven cortando al general Zacklay.- ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No pueden!

-¡Calla! - Uno de los soldados le golpeó con la culata del rifle haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas, mas la voz agresiva persistió. - ¡Una asesina como tú no tiene derecho a opinar!

-¡Es mío! ¡Es mi hijo! – Repetía fuera de sí.- ¡Ya me negaron el derecho a ser humana! ¡Incluso ahora no soy más que un código! ¡No pueden negarle la vida a mi hijo! ¡No pueden!

-¡Apunten! – gritó otro soldado mientras el joven seguía gritando. Rivaille pensó en reaccionar, mas Erwin interpuso un brazo frente a él.

-No, Rivaille. No es asunto tuyo. Esto le compete solamente a la policía militar y nosotros estamos aquí para acatar sus decisiones. – giró la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para que la mirada de soslayo alcanzara al sargento.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan otros? ¿Acaso Eren te ha malcriado?

No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando los gritos y las lágrimas silenciosas de la reclusa AL-53 le provocaron un extraño malestar. Hablando en serio, ¿por qué sentía eso? Si él había sido un matón, había vivido una vida dura llena de pérdidas y hasta se consideraba inmune a ese tipo de situaciones.

_Claramente, era culpa de Eren…_

Quizás, porque por un segundo vio en el rostro de la chica ese rastro genuino de desesperación que precede al ser consciente de perder lo más importante de su propia vida. Algo de la humanidad que Eren había plantado en él poco a poco.

La sentencia salió de todos modos: Ella debía sacrificar a su hijo. Ella sólo decidía si quería que fuese por un aborto o luego de nacer. Como se lo viera, era un asesinato, uno peor que cualquiera que ella hubiese sido capaz de provocar.

Sin embargo, en un momento de descuido por parte de los guardias, la venda de los ojos de la chica cayó y ésta logró zafarse para correr hacia Rivaille, saltando la barandilla que los separaba y mirándole desde abajo, retadora.

-¿Entiendes lo que está pasando, no? – Dijo con la voz cargada de rabia.- Mírame bien… y piensa que a Eren, un día, le harán lo mismo. Un día, Eren también será visto como sólo un experimento más. Un día, tú también vas a saber lo que es perder a quien amas…

Hubiese seguido de no ser que los oficiales le alcanzaron para sujetarla de nuevo.

-¡Llévensela! – ordenó el general con la voz que inundaba el salón en dureza.

Nadie imaginaba que detrás de la expresión estoica de Rivaille acompañada de los labios apretados para no mostrar ira ni dolor, éste sentía algo carcomerle por dentro.

**_-x-_**

-Es realmente una pena…- suspiró Hanji de regreso al cuartel general junto a Rivaille y Erwin. Atardecía y los colores propios de la tarde teñían el ambiente y a las personas en las calles.

-¿Vas a decir que no se merece algo así? – Preguntó Rivaille.- Mató a toda mi tropa si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé… y no menosprecio ese detalle… pero las personas en tu tropa ya vivieron, Rivaille. Sabían a qué se enfrentaban, eligieron unirse a la Legión de reconocimiento a sabiendas del riesgo que implicaba. Ellos eran igual de conscientes que nosotros de que un día podrían levantarse de la cama y no regresar. En cambio, Ella… o más bien, su hijo… está siendo juzgados sin derecho a reclamos.

Tanto Rivaille como Erwin guardaron silencio. A pesar de todos los crímenes de esa chica sabían que era inhumano condenarla a asesinar a su propio hijo.

Llegaron al portón del cuartel general y Armin apareció corriendo hasta ellos. Se veía como todo aquel que descubre algo que cambiará a la humanidad: en parte feliz, en parte asustado.

-¡Ah! ¡Armin! ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hanji inclinándose sobre el chico. Armin le tendió un par de hojas.

-¡Pude traducirlo! ¡Quizás hasta descifrar su significado!- dijo.- ¡La profecía sobre el aparente fin de los titanes!

-Déjame verlo.- Pidió Erwin tomando unas cuantas hojas.- Explícanos, Arlet.

-¡Sí, señor! – Armin señaló el primer párrafo estudiado.

**_"En la era de los titanes, cuando el hombre recupere su mundo y el génesis empiece de nuevo,  
Adán rechazará a Eva, porque engendrará un hijo con Satanás." _**

-Ok… y esto significa…

-Puede que tenga que ver con el asunto de hoy.- Intervino Erwin.- La reclusa que está engendrando un hijo, pero no es el de un humano, sino el de otro titán, es decir, el mal o Satanás.

-¡Ah! ¿Podemos dejar el asunto ese por un momento? – explotó Hanji.

-Disculpe…- Armin cambió las hojas en las manos de Erwin.- Por otro lado, tenemos esta otra.

**_"Y la tierra que antes daba vida, ahora la devuelve a quienes la perdieron y los muertos caminarán entre los vivos, confundiéndose entre ellos, confundiéndolos a ellos, haciéndoles olvidar que en algún momento habían sido llevados."_**

-¿Qué con esto?

-¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Es posible que haya una forma de recuperar a todas las personas que perdimos! Quizás, haya una esperanza para todos aquellos que cayeron en batalla. Quizás, alguno de nosotros que muera sea capaz de revivir.

- _Ne dis pas de non-sens_ -escupió Rivaille con furia caminando de regreso a su habitación.

-¿Eh?

-"No digas tonterías" o algo aproximado a eso. – Tradujo Erwin.- Es francés, la lengua que solían hablar en Francia hace siglos. Rivaille olvida nuestro idioma común y la habla cuando las cosas le superan. – Le dedicó una suave sonrisa al niño.- Tu trabajo es excelente, Arlet. Sólo que hoy todos tuvimos un mal día.

-Lo siento…

-¡Nada de "lo siento"! – Hanji pasó un brazo por el cuello de Armin en forma fraternal.- Hey, ¿te enteraste? La división de reconquista migró hacia lo que antes fue llamado Japón y lo hallaron libre de titanes. Mañana en la noche se llevará a cabo una celebración y como tema tenemos la tradición japonesa.

-Comprendo… creo… - En realidad Armin no entendía.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa, mi querido compañero, ¡que nuestro querido Erwin Smith modelará una yukata para nosotros!

-Sigue soñando, Hanji.

-¡Erwin, regresa! ¡Prometo vestir a Eren de geisha y a Rivaille de samurai!

Armin sonrió. A pesar de todo el escenario apocalíptico y que las esperanzas apenas aparecían, el mundo, incluso ahora, era hermoso. Eran esos momentos tan tontos y simples, los que unidos formaban las notas de una sinfonía llamada "Felicidad".

**_-x-_**

**_Eren…_**

Los pasos firmes de Rivaille rompieron el silencio propio del pasillo de piedra mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Aún perseveraba en sus entrañas esa extraña sensación entre coraje y tristeza por una situación ajena. Recostó la espalda contra la pared de piedra y la voz del chico titán regresó a su mente, golpeándole con fuerza.

_"¡Ya me negaron el derecho a ser humana!"_

-Así es…- dijo.- Así como a Eren y a mí… pero…

_"Un día, Eren también será visto como sólo un experimento más."_

-Ni en tu más pútrido sueño…- murmuró, y al segundo un golpe seco fue dirigido contra la pared, calmando un poco el infierno que ardía en el pecho de Rivaille.- Mientras yo esté vivo… Nadie, nunca… tocará a Eren.

**_¿Sabes?_**

Uno de sus recuerdos más preciosos se hacía presente. Uno que quizás Eren había olvidado, pero para él sería algo que jamás, ni siquiera muerto, podría dejar ir.

-¡Heichou! ¡Espera! – le decía Eren en su recuerdo cuando apenas llevaban una semana saliendo. Rivaille tenía una misión y no volvería sino hasta la tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Lleva esto.- indicó el niño entregándole una bolsa de papel con algo dentro. Rivaille la abrió y el aroma a fresas le llegó hasta el alma.- Ayer, Mikasa, Armin y yo tuvimos el día libre y visitamos al panadero. En agradecimiento nos ofreció prepararnos lo que fuera y… recordé… que… una vez me dijiste… que te gustaba… la tarta de fresas…

El valor se le había agotado. ¿Acaso Rivaille pensaría que él era un mocoso cursi?

-Eres un mocoso cursi.- Confirmó y Eren enrojeció tanto que la cara le quemaba. Extrañamente no había maldad en el tono de Rivaille y el niño se sintió desfallecer cuando éste se acercó, le tomó el rostro acunándole la mejilla con una mano y finalizó con un beso corto en los labios de Eren. – Gracias.

Eran esas pequeñas cosas, cositas tan tontas nacidas del corazón inocente y el amor sin reservas de Eren las que hacían que Rivaille se sintiera vivo, humano y feliz. Él nunca lo diría, obviamente, pero sí que lo sentía y por eso atesoraba tanto a ese niño. Su felicidad también era una sinfonía, una que se llamaba "Eren Jaeger" y las notas consistían en besos, un poco de torpeza, ternura y amor.

**_A veces, sólo a veces…quizás… siempre… _**

-Gracias… Eren…- repitió antes de seguir de regreso a su habitación. Al llegar tocó la puerta una vez. Nada. Una segunda y de nuevo, nada.

-Eren…- llamó tocando la puerta por tercera vez. – Abre la puerta. Te lo advierto. Deja de jugar, mocoso.

No recibió respuesta. Como era de esperarse, la patada rompe puertas no tardó en llegar y las astillas volaron por la habitación. Buscó a su pareja con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba el niño con ojos de cachorro que siempre lo recibía con un beso?

-Tsk… que desorden…- murmuró cansado. - ¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás tomando un baño? – se aproximó a la puerta de vidrio esmerilado, llevando la mano al frío pomo de metal. La necesidad de verlo, de tocarlo, de convencerse a sí mismo que él estaba ahí, a salvo en su habitación y lejos de una corte que decidiera el acto más duro de su vida pedía ser aplacada.- Voy a entrar.

**_Un beso tuyo basta… _**

Abrió la puerta y la imagen frente a sus ojos pudo con él. Eren yacía sentado en el suelo con la bata verde oscura de Rivaille, ambas manos presionándole el abdomen y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Eren! – Llamó con profunda preocupación.

-Perdón… heichou… - susurró el chico.- No sé… qué pasa… conmigo… el dolor empezó luego de tomar un baño… y no he podido moverme…

Rivaille le tocó la mano y notó que el joven ardía en fiebre, estaba pálido y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

**_Para que yo hable de felicidad…_**

**_Voy a decirte la verdad.  
Te amo.  
Ya_**.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2 :)

_Y no, la profecía para nada tiene que ver con la titán mujer x) Oh sí, preferí llamarla "Reclusa A-53" por respeto a los lectores que aún no saben la identidad de la titán mujer (y no fueron trolleados por wikia o spoilers como yo) :'D siempre puedo contar con Wikia para arruinarme las sorpresas._

_Como veo que a muchas les gustó el lemon en el anterior capítulo, es posible que nuestro chibi heichou y Eren hagan de las suyas en el siguiente capítulo. (En realidad, la situación lo ameritaría y sé que quieren a Heichou y Eren en una cita al puro estilo japonés… lo sé… lo veo en sus ojos… O_O cochinillas…)_

Oh! Lo olvidaba: No te sorprendas si encuentras personajes ya fallecidos o similares, como dije, esto no se apega en historia al manga, pero sí tienen un motivo por el cual están extrañamente vivos. Tiene que ver con la profecía :3

_Y no, Mikasa no es malvada XD al menos no aquí. En realidad, sólo quiere la felicidad de Eren y eso la hará la eterna némesis de Rivaille. Pero eso en el capítulo 4._

* * *

_**Preview Capítulo 3: Je te promet. **__(Yo te prometo)_

_El cuerpo de Eren está cambiando, pero ni él ni Rivaille lo saben aún. _

_Es un día especial y en todos los distritos se celebra la reconquista de Asia con una fiesta de temática japonesa y Rivaille tiene un par de cosas que decirle a Eren, aunque es más complicado de lo que parece con Hanji acosándolos, Erwin molestando a Rivaille con clases de "cómo tratar adecuadamente a una pareja, para tontos". ¡Vean a heichou declarando su amor en medio de un festival japonés! ¡Lo hará o morirá en el intento!_

_**Preview Capítulo 4: Mikasa Vs Rivaille. **_

_Hanji y Mikasa descubren lo que sucede con Eren luego de que éste sufre un nuevo ataque. ¿Embarazado? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Tienen idea del riesgo que corre Eren? Por otro lado, Rivaille es destinado a una misión muy especial. ¿Se separarán? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Mikasa? ¿Por qué parece Rivaille tan confundido? _

* * *

_Deja un lindo Review opinando si deseas lemon en el siguiente capítulo y leer cómo Heichou le declara su amor a lo bruto a Eren… en francés. (Sí, tuve que buscar una otaku francesa para evitarme errores :'c y no, Heichou no cantará "voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir"… ¿o quizás sí?) XD oh a este paso… nada raro que esto termine conociéndose como "el fic que debería llamarse 50 sombras de Eren." LOL._

* * *

_**Contestando reviews anónimos**_: Previo a esto, agregarle un "Gracias por el review" y mucho amor a cada uno :) dicen que no debo hacer esto en Fanfiction, pero si alguien sabe de un servidor donde pueda postearlos, se lo agradeceré.

_**Naza:**__ Obvio que sabría que eres tú, sos la única que me dice "jefilla" XD awww mi primer review :'c te pasaste! que eres adorable querida ;A;_  
_**Manzana:**__ Awww adoré tu nick, suena tan adorable (ok soy medio mariquita xD entendeme) y sí, me tardé un poco pero aquí tienes la conti que espero te guste :D_  
_**Sorata**__: ¿En serio el lemon estuvo bueno? *w* gracias pequeña, muchas gracias. Si me lo dice el pequeño gato de tío Yoko debe ser verdad ;D_  
_**Kary**__: Me alegra mucho, mucho que te gustase C: aqui la conti que espero te guste más que el anterior ^ ^ _  
_**Mariangelacinell**__: Revive! Revive! D: de verdad me encantó tu comentario, yo temía hacerlos OOC y que perdieran su personalidad, pero no podría escribir a Rivaille siendo sádico con Eren y pensaba que su primera vez sería... linda? xD me alegra, en serio, me alegra mucho que se entendiera la situación :) gracias por el lindo review X3 espero esta conti te guste :D_  
_**Guest**__: gracias :) para tí tambien, aqui tengo la conti, espero te guste e inspire owo/_  
_**Samy Navarro**__: Te entiendo! sabía que al final le faltaba alguito, es que pensaba que estaba haciéndolo muy largo para leer :c de todos modos, haré otros lemons así tiernos y otros aun más salvajes X3 no mueras! aqui ta la conti :)_  
_**Muera'Tachi**__: Me mataron las caritas que pusiste xD y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, yo suelo ponerme así cuando leo algo muy bueno y que alguien considere bueno lo mío me llena de felicidad :)_  
_**Anko**__: Aquí la conti para tí mi pequeña sucia ;D_  
_**Alice Walker**__: En serio les gustó tanto el lemon? x3 yay! pensaba que estaba demasiado largo y lo corté muy de golpe D: pero ver que les gustara me alegró demasiado :)_  
_**Ada**__: Hija mía! xD lo bueno es que sé traducirte y ese "te detesto" para un año es un "me gustó" según mi diccionario Ada-español D: awww gracias, no sabes cómo me alegra verte a tí y a las chicas del global por aquí c:_  
_**Sora**__: Gracias C: aquí tienes la conti que espero te guste más que el primer capítulo x3_  
_**Yekaterina**__: Te dije que lo haría :'c nadie me detuvo y salió esto xD ya ves... me dejan un ratito y embarazo a alguien (?) xD ya veremos cómo sale el/la bebé :)_  
_**1kiara1**__: Awwww muchas gracias! X3 aqui la conti que espero te guste tanto como el capi anterior :D_  
_**Arche**__: Miika ;A; hasta que me convenciste de ver Free, no me la creo xD ya embarazaré a alguien ahí LOL pero me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a SNK C': y tienes que ayudarme con el Mikasa x Sasha aunque me late que va a ser bieeeen loco esto xD _  
_**Dark Emi**__: Ya, una vez limpio el tubo haces una estrella en un papel, escribes "Levi" en el centro, pones 5 cosas de limpieza en cada esquinita y así lo invocas desde el limpio y pulcro infierno (?) de verdad, me alegra mucho, mucho que mi escritura te inspirara tanto como para dejarme un lindo review ;w; _  
_**Marci-marci**__: Loca! no esperaba tenerte aquí c: ni siquiera sabía que le ibas a SNK xD es una sorpresa genialosa :) _  
_**Alois 00**__: No mueras! D: vive! vive! Dx fly pupa, fly! (?) ok no xD para tí también pequeño, es una alegría tenerte por aquí siempre apoyando mis poyectos extraños y locos pero llenos de sentimiento *-*_  
_**DenSed**__: Hermano, te dije que caerías XD, pero oficialmente eres fudanshi ahora :'( estoy tan orgullosa de tí (?)_  
_**Abi**__: sobre tu idea, es muy probable, pero Shhh! es un secretirijillo ;D (pobre Eren LOL aunque Rivaille tendrá que sacar paciencia de donde no tiene)_  
_**Yuki**__: Llegó Rivaille? D: si no lo hizo es porque usaste una marca de desinfectante que no era su favorita, es un poco exigente nuestro chibi heichou u_u_  
_**Guest2**__: Awwww aquí cumplo tu demanda :) me siento tan feliz de que te gustase ^-^_  
_**Pinsel d34cm43**__: Jea, sé que eres tú muajajaja (?) no es que te buscara por el FB, jamás D: y el global... ehehehehe~ Mira! un heichou volador! D: *escapa ninjamente*_  
_**Gumi**__: El suspenso es amor (?) ok no xD aqui tienes el capi 2 :) con mucho amour de chibi heichou para tí también ;D_


	3. Je te promet

_**Notas: **__De nuevo, muchas gracias por la espera y leer este fanfic :). Eh… sí, sé que Mulán era china, aún así xD necesitaba poner la referencia en la primera parte, se acomodaba perfecto a la situación. Y las palabras de Rivaille fueron inspiradas en un dou de Evangelion. _

_**Agradecimientos y disculpas:** A todos mis lectores, acabo de salir de exámenes y ya cuento con algo más de tiempo así que actualizaré más seguido ;D y sí, pueden agregarme al FB sin problema alguno, me encanta conocer personas y más si están en este fandom -al que no hace mucho me uní-. A pedido de muchas, este fic tendrá una pareja más ;D en serio, muchas gracias a todas y cada una por sus reviews, palabras bonitas, apoyo y paciencia. A **Sephora** (Yusuke-chan) por traducirme al francés. Merci mon ami :) baggette! *-* (lo único que sé decir en francés xD) y a **ShirayGaunt** por decirme qué es un furisode e inspirarme más para este capítulo. Te lo debo por completo uwú/ _

_**Parejas de este capítulo**: Rivaille x Eren (principal) Jean x Marco (o es al revés? oh, los veo tan sukes a los dos).  
**Probables parejas** (opiniones!): Armin x Annie, Reiner x Bertholdt, Mikasa x Sasha._

_**Advertencias**!: **Lemon**! (a su pedido, cochinillas :C) Eren en furisode, Hanji cantando y Rivaille hablando francés uwu y un sexy Erwin traduciendo._

_**Con amor**_: _La cochina mayor: Yo XD_

* * *

_**Breve diccionario**_

_**Taiko: **__"Gran tambor" instrumentos de percusión utilizados en ceremonias.  
__**Furisode**__: Kimono de mangas largas y colores intensos que suele ser utilizado por las jóvenes en edad de casarse. En la antigüedad en caso de ser llevado por un hombre indicaba que éste era el amante de un guerrero de alto rango.  
__**Obi**__: Cinturón ancho que se utiliza alrededor de la cintura por encima del kimono o furisode.  
__**Hakama**__: Pantalón de tela normalmente usado por Samuráis y guerreros. Presenta cinco pliegues en la parte delantera y dos en la trasera con distintos significados según el budismo, tradición, etc.  
__**Teru Teru bôzu**__:_ _pequeña muñeca hecha a mano de papel blanco o de paño que los granjeros japoneses comenzaron a colgar en el exterior de sus ventanas. Se usa como amuleto creyendo que posee energías mágicas para atraer el buen tiempo y para alejar los días de lluvia."Teru" es un verbo japonés que describe al sol, y "bōzu" es un monje budista.  
__**Senbonzakura**__: "Mil árboles de cerezo", usé esta canción /watch?v=aDARrFe5DOc (copy paste después del link de youtube para escucharla)_

* * *

**LOTUS IN BLOOM**

_Muchas veces he tenido pesadillas. Esas en las que veía a mi madre morir una, y otra, y otra vez. Los titanes no sólo comen gente… se comen sueños. Se comen la felicidad, los recuerdos, el amor… se comen historias, se comen… todo… _

_**3: Je te promet.  
**__Cada quien tiene su definición de amor… _

El sonido de los taiko resaltaba por encima de los otros instrumentos japoneses anunciando el inicio de la celebración con la canción "Senbonzakura". Era encantadoramente extraño notar a todas las personas de diferentes orígenes y razas utilizando algo que siglos atrás fuese propio de la cultura japonesa; comiendo su comida, recordando y haciendo honor a dicha cultura, disfrutando el momento. Incluso las tiendas del lugar fueron armadas al mejor estilo japonés, con puertas de madera pintada de rojo, papel y lámparas redondas.

-Debes ser especial. Calmado, obediente, muy servicial… Gusto fino… ¡y figura ideal! – cantaba Hanji mientras ajustaba más mi cintura con el obi.

-¡Agh! ¡Hanji! ¡No puedo respirar!

-¡Nos vas a brindar honor! Servimos a la tierra que a los titanes va a vencer… con armas el varón… con hijos la…

Suspiré preguntándome cómo había terminado así: con Hanji obligándome a usar una prenda que ni Mikasa usaría, Erwin esperando afuera dándole clases a Rivaille sobre "cómo debes tratar a tu novio, principios básicos para enanos idiotas amargados" y Rivaille… bueno, siendo Rivaille e ignorándole soplando el pequeño molino de papel que tenía en las manos y molestando al _teru teru bozu _que colgaba del techo. Sabía que aún estaba molesto conmigo.

-Vamos Eren, anímate un poco. – Insistió llevándome frente al espejo.- Rivaille escogió esto especialmente para ti.

-¿Para mí?- pregunté al ver el furisode blanco que degradaba a verde en la base con un estampado de flores de loto. -Pero… si heichou se la pasó muy enojado conmigo el día entero…

-Es su forma, un poco idiota, de demostrarte que te ama, Eren.

-Sí pero… - Recordé los eventos del día anterior. El dolor que me atacó luego de tomar un baño se había desvanecido ni bien él me recostase en su cama.- Se enfadó después de que se quitara mi dolor. Me dejó dormir ahí pero se fue y en la mañana regresó y me dijo que mientras él dormía yo debería limpiar toda su habitación de nuevo y el pasillo que apareció lleno de tierra con huellas pequeñas… casualmente del tamaño de las botas de heichou. Y que lo hiciera con mi cepillo de dientes.

Hanji soltó una carcajada, palmeándome la espalda.

-Tranquilo. Conozco a Rivaille y puedo asegurarte que sólo estaba preocupado. Es un poco bruto demostrando su cariño.- Hizo que diera una vuelta frente al espejo y finalmente me calzó las sandalias de madera.-Bien, ya terminamos. Ahora puedes salir y no olvides sonreír para él.

¿Sonreír para él? Si yo sonreía por el simple hecho de que él existiera.

-Eso si no me fulmina con la mirada…-advertí.

Afuera, él ya dormitaba en la butaca al lado de Erwin. Despertó cuando escuchó la puerta de madera correr y al verme abrió los ojos un poco más, casi imperceptible.

-_A lotus in bloom_…- dijo Erwin a Hanji. En sus ojos claros vi que se reía por dentro frente al obvio nerviosismo de mi pareja, como siempre, bien enmascarado con una expresión seria.- Un loto floreciendo.

-Míralos nada más. ¡Son tan adorables! El enano de Rivaille en su traje de samurái y Eren con ese furisode…

-¿Sabías que los hombres no deberían usar un furisode, no?

-¿Sabías que los hombres que llevaban furisode eran amantes de los guerreros, no?

-Hanji… siento que tienes un extraño placer voyeurista siguiendo a Rivaille y Eren… estás sangrando por la nariz… - Erwin sabía que era el momento adecuado y miró a mi novio.- No lo olvides, en dos horas nos vemos en el hotel del norte. Armaron un _onsen_ y decoraron el lugar al puro estilo japonés.

-Entendido.- contestó sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me sentía depredado y listo para cazar y servir en una bandeja al poderoso dios de la limpieza: Rivaille.

-Rivaille, ya quita esa cara de felino constipado mirando su lata vacía de atún… - pidió Erwin, cansado. Llevaba encima una yukata negra con rebordes blancos y el estampado de un dragón en ella. Desapareció junto a Hanji, quien, como era de esperarse, llevaba una yukata similar a la de Erwin y además de eso estaba ligeramente abierta. Esa mujer sí que no sabe lo que es vergüenza... creo que eso la hace tan especial.

Mantuve la mirada baja. Cuando él está conmigo, incluso ahora, me cuesta mirarlo. Quizás era hora de intentar hablarle.

-Heichou… yo…- antes de que pudiese seguir, me tomó la barbilla con cuidado y rapidez haciendo que descienda la mandíbula y dándome un beso, uno de esos besos cortos y dulces en los que apenas su lengua acaricia la mía y se aparta luego de ese pequeño chasquido de sus labios al separarse de los míos. Basta algo como eso y ya estoy enrojecido.

-Vamos.- dijo sujetándome la mano con firmeza y entrelazando sus dedos. Está demás decir que me sentía extraño, era el primer contacto con él luego de "eso".

_Simula ver a los demás, cuando en realidad me come con los ojos.  
Su mirada…  
__**Arde.**_

Avanzábamos tranquilamente por las calles y escaparates decorados. Me sentía más que feliz viendo cómo las personas iban de un lado a otro, confundiéndose entre las luces y sonidos.

-Eren. – giré y lo noté. Él estaba extrañamente feliz. Lo sabía, cuando no tenía los labios forzados en una mueca dura, sino simplemente sueltos, era lo más parecido a una sonrisa para él. Frente a nosotros teníamos un puesto de manzanas acarameladas.- ¿Quieres una?

Asentí y sin soltar mi mano buscó en sus bolsillos para pagar mi manzana. Él sabía muy bien cuánto me gustaban las cosas dulces. Normalmente me las prohíbe pero en menos de quince minutos me había comprado tres manzanas con caramelo, un helado de dos sabores y fresas bañadas en chocolate.

-Tengo sed…

-Te pasa por comer demasiados dulces. – Dijo alcanzándome una taza de té de jazmín frío. Caminamos un poco más, apartándonos por unos momentos de la gente, de la feria y de todo, llegando a las solitarias gradas que nos conducirían al mirador. Él se adelantó dejándome una grada por detrás mientras avanzábamos y finalmente se detuvo. Por una vez era más alto que yo.- Eren…

-¿Si?

Se giró mirándome fijo, sus ojos a la altura de los míos, quizás hasta un poco más arriba.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte. Es muy importante, por eso… quiero que pienses muy bien tu respuesta.

Suelta mi mano, significa que no quiere forzarme a una respuesta ni que me deje llevar por el momento.

-Eren, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta me deja sin palabras, sin pensamiento, sin respiración, sin latidos.

-He-heichou… y-yo…

-¿Quieres? – Pregunta de nuevo, quiero asentir pero su mirada me indica que no es el momento.- En serio, ¿quieres? ¿Sabes lo que implicaría eso?

-¿Qué? – pregunto. Esto para nada es una de las clásicas pedidas de mano. Él lo ha pensando muy bien.

-Podrías perderme en batalla en cualquier momento, incluso ver cómo soy devorado por un titán. Tendrías que renunciar a una familia, dedicarte solamente a mí, darte a mí, darme tu vida, tu corazón, tu ser entero.

-Heichou… hemos estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo… y hemos sido felices… al menos yo lo he sido… - digo en mi defensa. Siento que intenta hacer que yo vea que esto no será para nada un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo… mi corazón grita con fuerza, pide estar una vida a su lado.

-He sido tu primer novio, ¿no? – Asiento.- Soy la primera persona que te ha tocado y soy un hombre. Pero eso no va a definir tu sexualidad, Eren. Puede que en un momento quieras saber lo que es estar con una mujer. Eres pequeño aún, yo incluso te doblo la edad y llevo muchos años y heridas más que tú vividos. Por esas mismas heridas seré capaz de protegerte y evitar que sufras, pero aún estando conmigo tienes que crecer… y mientras crezcas es posible que te interesen otras personas.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Qué saca restregándome en la cara lo difícil que será para nosotros? ¿Acaso está cansado? ¿Acaso quiere estar con una mujer? De ser así, preferiría que me lo dijese…

Exploto.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando? – le pregunto. Él me mira, sorprendido.- ¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que quiero? Me estoy cansando de ser visto sólo como un mocoso. ¡Si quieres que me aleje sólo dilo!

Él es alguien naturalmente sereno, callado y calculador. Pero sólo yo sé que de actor lo tiene todo, de frío no tiene nada. Siempre intenta despersonalizarse de los problemas y suele lograrlo cuando éstos no involucran a alguien que él aprecie. Pero él… él ahora está mirándome fijo, con la misma expresión de siempre. Me molesto aún más y elevo mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto.- ¿Acaso tengo la razón? ¿Es eso? ¿No puedes contradecirme?

-No Eren. No intento contradecirte. Tú te contradices solo al decir que no eres un niño… y actuar como un mocoso al que no se le cumplen sus caprichos.

-¿Ah sí? – Suelto intentando tener un tono autosuficiente y orgulloso.- ¡Pues si no te gusta consíguete alguien "a tu altura"!

Espero por un golpe o algo. Aunque… él no va a golpearme. Él no lo ha hecho en todo un año de relación, es más, hasta ha sido más que paciente con mis constantes inseguridades y miedos mal fundados. Me doy cuenta, estoy lleno de rabia y tengo un nudo en la garganta producto de la impotencia.

-Eren…

-¡Me he cansado de ser visto como "el chico afortunado que le movió el trasero al gran y poderoso Rivaille" y de ser criticado muchas veces por tu club de fans! ¡Además de lidiar con ello, ahora tú me confirmas que soy sólo un mocoso para ti! ¡Un mocoso que no tiene idea de qué quiere! ¡Si eso piensas no veo el punto de que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo! ¡Estoy seguro que si Petra siguiese viva nunca te hubieses dignado a mirarme!

Guarda silencio otra vez y apenas resopla. Sabe que sin hacer nada va a derrotarme y es obvio cuando mis ojos se humedecen. Presa de la rabia, salgo corriendo lejos de él, de regreso a la feria. Sé que no ha intentado venir detrás de mí. Esas cosas no pasan más que en los libros o… con parejas en las que son un chico y una chica.

-Estúpido heichou…- murmuro en mi caminata sin rumbo, pasándome la manga del furisode por los ojos. Veo un grupo de gente aglomerada alrededor de un espectáculo de títeres. Reconozco a Mikasa en él, lleva un furisode negro con estampado de flores de cerezo. Más del 90% de los hombres la miran.

-¡Mikasa! – la saludo y se gira para mirarme, sonríe y me toma de la mano como cuando éramos niños.

-Has estado llorando, Eren.- me dice. Ella sabe que ese día saldría con él, sabe cuán importante es él para mí… pero se abstiene de preguntar.

Lo que sea que ellos hablaron el día que Mikasa supo de mi relación con Rivaille es un gran misterio para mí. Extrañamente, es como si el respeto entre ellos fuese más fuerte que su rivalidad y odio.

-¿Comiste algo? – me pregunta ella.

-¡Sí! Heichou me compró algunas cosas hace un momento. – hace una mueca.

-Eren… ¿estarás bien con su última misión?

Le miro con cara de interrogación.

-¿Misión?

-Erwin hizo lo posible para cambiar al encargado de dicha misión, pero es una orden desde el Rey. Rivaille debe ir dirigiendo un grupo de exploración a lo que antes fue América. Se cree que el nido mayor de titanes se encuentra ahí, pero son sólo suposiciones. – Me mira y se da cuenta de que yo no estaba enterado.- Lo siento…

-N-no… no pasa nada, Mikasa… - miento. Un pensamiento obsesivo me corroe.

_Quiero verlo…_

La gente se mueve y me obligan a soltar la mano de Mikasa. La busco con la mirada sin éxito pero noto que un hombre me mira fijamente. Avanzo un poco y me sigue, avanzo más y es evidente que está persiguiéndome. Esto es tan molesto y extraño… avanzo y las personas disminuyen pero el hombre aún me sigue. Giro y doy con una calle oscura y vacía, el escenario perfecto para cualquier enfermo.

_Quiero verlo… _

Escucho las voces lejanas y los pasos de esa persona se hacen más cercanos. A donde vaya, sólo hay callejones y al parecer no podré regresar sin cruzarme de vuelta a ese sujeto.

_Quiero verlo…_

Estoy perdido. Me detengo y espero. He aprendido a pelear, sé pelear. Él no puede hacerme nada que yo no a él. Justo cuando creo que va a alcanzarme, una mano ciñe mi cintura y me atrae hacia sí, envolviéndome en sus brazos y acomodando la cabeza en mi hombro.

Nunca podría confundirlo, no a él.

-¿Desea algo? – pregunta Rivaille con la mirada aterradora que puede tener y al tipejo no le queda de otra que salir corriendo de ahí.

Una vez en silencio y sin el acosador, persevera en su agarre sin soltarme.

Y en silencio, nos reconciliamos con un beso.

_**-x-**_

En el hotel, Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha y Jean nos reciben en el comedor. No se habla nada sobre el asunto del viaje, todos estamos ocupados intentando aprender a manejar los palillos que, extrañamente, a Mikasa se le dan muy bien. Intenta darme de comer una pieza de sushi y ni bien la tengo en la boca, Rivaille me toma el rostro y me embute tres piezas con las manos.

Entre regaños de Erwin, gritos de fangirl de Zoe y risas de mis amigos, la noche pasa hasta que es la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Todos subimos a la azotea a verlos. Hanji sujeta por los hombros a Jean llamándolo amargado mientras Armin se ríe. Sasha come algo que parece ser una papa, seguro la robó en la cocina y molesta a Mikasa para ir por más.

Y yo, yo estoy unos pasos por detrás, feliz. Si fuese un cachorro, en esos momentos movería la cola tanto que quizás levantaría vuelo. La música lejana cesa y sabemos que es el momento para los fuegos artificiales. Erwin se acerca a nosotros y le hace un gesto a Rivaille. Nos apartamos los tres.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

-Eren, hay algo que debemos decirte. Rivaille…

-Ya lo sé.- corto. Tanto Erwin como mi novio me miran. Empiezo a entender la situación y la petición de éste momentos antes. Él quiere casarse conmigo sólo por la felicidad que ese breve momento podría darnos, como una forma más de demostrar que soy su mayor tesoro.- Sé que es una misión importante… y que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… pero… ¿no nos han enseñado todas esas misiones pasadas a que no hay mejor momento que el presente?

-Sabes que Rivaille podría irse y no volver, ¿no?

-Lo sé… lo sé muy bien… - digo y llevo la blanca mano de mi pareja hacia mis labios.- Pero… todo este tiempo… a pesar de todas las cosas que pasamos… hemos estado juntos… nos hicimos fuertes los dos… sólo hemos afianzado más y más nuestro lazo y quiero que así siga siendo. No quiero pensar en algo tan triste como una despedida. Más bien… me encantaría tener el atrevimiento de pedirte que me dejes ir con él a esa misión.

-¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida?- me pregunta Rivaille, está apretando mi mano con más fuerza.

Asiento.

-Si así puedo permanecer a tu lado, si así podemos seguir juntos en este mundo tan efímero… si así puedo ser feliz junto a mi esposo… claro que acepto…

Sucede. Por vez primera en mi vida, en la vida de Erwin y quizás en la del mismo capitán, éste se sonroja. Una luz se alza en el cielo y mis amigos gritan de felicidad al ver los colores expandirse como estrellas flotantes, ajenos al paraíso que vivo en esos momentos.

_**Hallar el paraíso incluso en las puertas del infierno.  
Eso es amor. Este es mi amor por él.**_

Se gira mirándome de frente, llevándose el puño al pecho como cuando saludamos y tomando mi mano como quien invita a alguien a bailar. Está siendo más serio que nunca en su vida. Está… a punto de decirme algo que no sería capaz de decirle a nadie.

_**-Je te promet… - **_susurra_**. **_

-¿Ah?

_-Yo te prometo.- _traduce Erwin_._

_**-Jusqu'au jour de ma mort…**_

-Hasta la hora de mi muerte…

_**- Je vais pas toucher un autre homme que toi…**_

-A ningún otro hombre más que a ti tocaré…

_**-Je ne laisserai personne d'autre me toucher…**_

-A ninguna otra persona le dejaré tocarme…

_**- Je ne parlerai à personne d'autre que toi…**_

-Con ninguna otra persona además de ti hablaré…

_**-Je ne ferai confiance à personne d'autre que toi...**_

-Ni confiaré en otra persona que no seas tú.

_**-Tout de moi, est tien.**_

-Todo en mí es tuyo.

_**-Et peut-être,je ne connais pas la signification d' "amour"…**_

-Y quizás no sepa cuál es el significado de la palabra "amor".

_**-Mais si "Aimer" veut dire ne pas casser mes promesses jusqu'à ma mort…**_

-Pero si "amar" significa no romper mis promesas hasta que muera…

_**-Alors, je te promets t'aimer toujours, juste à toi, et personne.**_

-Entonces prometo amarte siempre, solo a ti y a nadie más.

_**-Pour ma Honneur. Pour ma aime epoux, Eren. **_

Erwin me mira, sabe que eso sí lo he entendido y no necesito traducción. Sonríe y se aparta a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales junto al resto.

-Por mi honor. Por mi amado esposo, Eren. – traduzco sonriente.

La música vuelve, lejana y alegre. Los fuegos artificiales continúan danzando en el cielo, junto a mi corazón mientras él me envuelve con los brazos por la cintura y yo paso los míos por su cuello para fundirnos en un beso largo.

Me besa y al hacerlo sé lo que me dice. Amor, pasión, deseo, una imperiosa necesidad de estar conmigo, el temor a amarnos tanto que nos duela y la certeza de que esto, este momento, será eterno. Lo recordaré incluso en el instante de mi muerte.

_**-x-**_

Lo sé… y a la vez quiero que pase.

Esa noche es nuestra noche, es quizás la única noche que tanto yo como él, podremos ser aquello que tanto deseamos: una pareja más. Una pareja que se comprometió, o más bien, una pareja que se casó en secreto, sin anillo, sin obispo, sin regalos… sólo con lo esencial: una promesa basada en el amor.

Él es mi esposo ahora, aunque yo no lleve un anillo en el dedo. Él vendrá por mí, es nuestra noche de bodas y vamos a hacerlo hasta que amanezca.

Me quito las sandalias de madera cuyo nombre no recordaba por más que lo intentara (y eso que Hanji me había repetido mil veces que se llamaban _geta_). También me deshago del pantalón negro y las medias blancas. Suelto el obi y lo espero sentado en el mullido colchón sólo con el furisode puesto, amenazando con descorrerse por mi cuerpo y dejarme desnudo. A mi lado, un florero exhibía tres hermosas flores de cerezo.

La puerta de madera se descorre permitiendo que él entre. La cierra sin dejar de mirarme. Se ha cambiado y ahora lleva una yukata oscura con una grulla estampada a un lado. Yo le espero apoyado sobre las manos y con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas sin lograr entender cómo una mirada suya basta para encenderme y menos comprendo ese maravilloso mecanismo que hace que ambos pensemos lo mismo.

Se acerca dejándose caer a un lado de la cama, tomando mi mano y mirándome fijo. Me habla con la mirada, piensa que ese chico delgado, bañado bajo la luz de la luna y reflejando su alma en ese par de ojos verdes es lo más hermoso que la casualidad, el destino o la vida le han dado. Se lo agradezco, estoy tan agradecido con él…

-Heichou…- lo llamo y él se da cuenta de que tiemblo, pero esta vez es de felicidad.- Gracias… por lo de… hace un rato…

Otra vez, me dedica una semi sonrisa, un arco de sus labios y toma una punta de la manga de mi furisode.

-¿Sabes por qué he elegido este kimono para ti? – niego con la cabeza. Sus manos se abren paso por entre los pliegues de la prenda y acaricia mi pecho, desnudándome de a poco. Sé que disfruta ver cómo la tela se suelta y cae por mis hombros, deteniéndose en mis codos.- Eres estos colores para mí… el color blanco, la pureza de este mundo… el verde de tus ojos que es mi esperanza puesta en cada misión y la flor de loto, la flor que simboliza caer hasta el fondo y levantarse para siempre.

Quedo sin palabras, nuevamente. Él siempre, todo este tiempo ha cuidado tanto de mí y me ha tratado como un valioso tesoro…

Uno de sus brazos me ciñe por la cintura y su mano aún me acaricia por debajo del kimono. No quiere desnudarme aún, lo sé. Para él este furisode es como una corona de flores en mi cabeza.

No quiero quedar atrás, menos ahora que puedo ver su piel, sus músculos bien marcados por entre la yukata. Apenas le toco, para convencerme de su presencia, y él sabe que quiero sentirlo. Me mira otra vez, con la mirada encendida y llena de deseo, como un depredador.

Se quita el cinto que lleva y con una habilidad desconocida para mí lo enreda en mis muñecas, uniéndolas e inmovilizándome. Tengo ambas manos atadas sobre el pecho. Suavemente, me recuesta en la cama y su aliento cálido pasea por mi cuello, por mi pecho y mi abdomen. Sus manos tibias acarician mis muslos, dibujando figuras abstractas mientras por dentro el fuego se enciende poco a poco.

De repente me toma por el tobillo con una mano y con la otra estabiliza mi planta, besándome en la punta de los dedos. Es un antiguo signo de lealtad propia de los guerreros.

No era yo el único que se entregaba… él también lo hacía.

-Heichou…- le llamo sintiendo cómo sube poco a poco, besando mis muslos, obligándome a separar las rodillas y haciéndome cosquillas con su cabello y sus besos. -N-no…

-No… ¿qué?- pregunta mirándome.- ¿Temes que siga?

Soy consciente ahora, en el silencio de la noche, de que mi respiración empieza a acelerarse como mis latidos mezclados con los suyos. Aún llevo el furisode y no puedo reprimir un gemido cuando acaricia mi vientre con un dedo, como si fuese de porcelana. Es lujurioso a niveles insultantes, yo estoy perdido en el éxtasis de su mirada fila.

Con delicadeza toma uno de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo y lo deja sobre mi vientre, por encima de mi ombligo. Hunde un dedo en el florero y suelta una gota de agua sobre el pétalo.

-Si esa gota se derrama, mueres…- me dice y no comprendo, no en el primer momento.

Tengo que suprimir la mezcla entre un gemido y un grito cuando lo siento recorrer con los labios la parte interna de mis muslos, percibiendo el calor de su aliento contra mi piel. Sujeta mis rodillas con firmeza a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndome cerrarlas.

-Calma…- murmura con la tranquilidad propia de él. Nunca en mi vida he sentido algo tan intenso ni tan erótico. Él, como siempre, es el primero en mi despertar.

-¡Ah! – gimo delirante y tiemblo cuando toma la punta de mi miembro entre sus labios y repasa la lengua lentamente. – He-heichou… n-no… ¡a-ah!

Me aterra la idea de terminar entre sus labios, pero el placer es tan intenso… siento mis piernas quemándose, mi cuerpo delirando en el mar de embeleso y él, él sigue torturándome. No puedo siquiera pensar en mover mi cuerpo, tengo la mirada en la maldita gota de agua que brilla sobre el pétalo tambaleante en mi ombligo. Muevo las piernas, él me sujeta con más fuerza evitando que le arruine el trabajo. Los espasmos en mi cuerpo son cada vez más claros y van de la mano con oleadas de placer. Ya sé que no falta mucho, no voy a aguantar mucho más con él ahí, haciendo eso de forma tan deliciosa y entregada.

Cuando siento que no puede ser más placentero, reconozco sus dedos en mi entrada, dilatándome poco a poco, con la misma dolorosa y exquisita lentitud con la que seduce mi sexo. De repente, deja su dulce tortura para retirar el pétalo y colarse entre mis brazos mientras yo quedo con las manos atadas tras su cuello.

-Que dulce eres…- murmura sin vergüenza alguna mientras mi cuerpo descansa un poco de ese intenso ataque. Más bien aún no terminé, pero me temo que él sólo está provocándome para que, al final, el clímax sea algo agudo, ardiente, magnífico…

Se coloca entre mis piernas, me acaricia los muslos, el vientre y se inclina para besarme en los labios y hacer que lamente tener las manos atadas. Incluso sus besos desbordan en deseo y sin embargo, así como estoy, puedo aún notarlo. Se porta de esta manera porque quiere convencerme y convencerse, de que nos pertenecemos, de que somos una sola persona con una barrera de piel de por medio, de que somos un corazón que late al unísono en dos pechos distintos y de que esto que llamamos amor, realmente lo es.

-Amor…- murmuro ni bien suelta mis labios e intento recuperar la respiración.- Esto es… amor…

Me contesta acunándome la mejilla. Tiene el toque firme, pero dulce. Sólo yo lo conozco así y eso, para mí, es el mejor regalo y afrodisiaco. Él es el primero en mí, el que le da cuerda a mis latidos, el que me hace despertar a este mundo de los adultos, enseñándome que sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el amor y que una caricia de esa persona amada es más valiosa que un orgasmo.

Somos amantes, sólo eso. Sólo somos dos amantes que tienen esa noche para detener el tiempo y amarse.

-Te amo.- suspiro contra sus labios antes de besarlo nuevamente.

En medio de nuestro beso, empuja las caderas hacia adelante y la punta de su sexo dispuesto acaricia mi entrada. Se tensa al instante, arqueando la espalda como un felino, luego se aferra a mi espalda y me embiste lentamente. Comienza a penetrarme y aunque mi cuerpo aún esta estrecho al principio, luego va dilatándose de forma exquisita y él también crece dentro de mí, obsequiándome un placer enloquecedor. Hervía, todo mi cuerpo hervía. Su sexo hervía, apresado, duro, húmedo. Apenas me muevo y es como si fuésemos dos piezas de rompecabeza.

-No te muevas, te dolerá.- me dice pasando las manos por mi cabello.

En medio de suspiros rápidos y gemidos cortos le muerdo suavemente el labio inferior. Estoy temblando. Tiemblo presa del deseo, del placer, de que él convierta mi cuerpo en un lienzo y su amor se pinte sobre mi piel. Soy su más grande obra de arte, soy fruto de sus caricias y su deseo desbordante. Me levanta de nuevo y aparezco sobre sus muslos, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera y mis piernas enredándose tras su espalda. Irónico, la posición de la flor de loto.

-Es más fácil para ti así, ¿no? – pregunto mientras besa mi cuello y su cadera renueva el vaivén tortuoso y lento propio de la danza de los amantes.

-Lo es.- contesta marcándome con una mordida.

-Eres tan celoso… a pesar de que te dije que no quería marcas visibles en mi cuello.

-Eres mío… ¿tengo o no el derecho de recordárselo a otros?

Quiero darle la contra, sin embargo el ligero e imperceptible sonrojo de sus mejillas en contraste con toda mi cara roja hace que piense: _"él es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida"._

-Si vas a hablar así, heichou… creo que no puedo negarme… - las ganas de acariciarle así como él lo hace conmigo me pueden.- Heichou… mis manos…

-No las soltaré.

-¿Ah? ¡Pero! Yo también quiero tocarte y hacer que te sientas bien… - antes de que siga quejándome, sujeta mi cadera firmemente y lo siento aún más profundo en mí, arrancándome múltiples gemidos suplicantes y entrecortados con los movimientos de su pelvis contra la mía.

-Quiero que recuerdes esta noche, de esta forma. –murmura bajando la cabeza para que yo lleve las muñecas entre nosotros y él pueda desatarlas. Termina y usa el mismo cinto para cubrirme los ojos. Como primer impulso, aferro mis manos a sus hombros y siento sus músculos tensados y duros, firmes en su agarre, impulsados por el deseo de poseerme.- Quiero quemarte lentamente…

Sustituyo la palabra "quemar" por "amar" y entiendo la idea…

Se contornea despacio, intentando no lastimarme con la profundidad ni los movimientos de su cuerpo y haciendo que el placer sea más y más intenso. Mi cuerpo lo llama tensándose alrededor de su miembro, indicándole con cada pequeña cosa que lo necesito. Seguimos en esta lenta y deliciosa danza hasta que el furisode resbala por mi piel y al desnudarme, él me recuesta nuevamente en la cama y sé que está recorriendo mi pecho con los labios, dejando su huella como besos posesivos.

-Mío…- susurra. Ah, el fino arte de entrelazar nuestras manos mientras hacemos el amor. – Eres mío, Eren… mío…- el sonido de sus besos precede a cada afirmación posesiva.- Mío… mío…

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo lo llama con mayor urgencia, más y más… más… más… sus manos se cruzan tras mi espalda y me quita el cinto de los ojos. Nos miramos en los últimos segundos previos al clímax. Me reconozco, estoy en su alma, me veo en sus ojos. Él hace lo mismo.

En un último movimiento, arqueo la espalda y él acomoda mi cadera asegurándose de estar totalmente adentro. Siento su miembro contra mis entrañas, como si levantara un poco mi abdomen. Lo siento venirse dentro, profundo. El líquido caliente corre de forma difusa en mi interior. Quiere marcarme como suyo de una forma que nadie más pueda. Terminamos al mismo tiempo en medio de un suspiro y un beso urgente.

-Eren…- llama cansado mientras yo aún soy presa del éxtasis.- Te quiero…

Lo sé, lo sabemos… somos la única persona en este mundo, el uno para el otro. No tenemos familia, y él carece de otras personas que lo acompañen. Soy todo para él, pero él no cree serlo todo para mí.

Se recuesta sobre mí y de nuevo acomoda la cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro para dormir.

Le tarareo una canción de cuna que mi mamá me cantaba.

_**-x-**_

Amanece y tengo el cuerpo lleno de energías. Me he acostumbrado a despertar unos minutos antes que él sólo para verle dormido. Sabe cuánto amo abrazarlo y notar cómo su cuerpo, tan delgado, pequeño y bien formado, contiene en él a la persona que amo.

Veo una carta colada por debajo de la puerta. Erwin tiene muy buena puntería para mandar esas cosas al día siguiente de nuestros encuentros. Tiemblo al pensar que quizás nos espía, o peor, nos escucharon en la noche. No fui muy discreto aunque quise.

Me levanto y gruñe al sentirme.

-Shhh… heichou… descansa. Tomaré un baño.- le digo para tranquilizarlo.- Prometo no tardar.

De muy mala gana me suelta y puedo recoger la carta. La leo.

"_La misión de Rivaille se posterga para dos meses.  
Tienen ese tiempo libre, los dos. Disfrútenlo.  
Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.  
Erwin Smith.  
PD: Eren, debo hacerte algunas pruebas. Atte: Hanji Zoe.  
PD2: Espero puedas sentarte. No insinúo nada, pero quiero detalles.  
PD3: Hanji… deja de rayar la hoja. Eren, no mimes a Rivaille.  
En serio. Te arrepentirás de las consecuencias. Erwin S."_

-Dos meses…- digo ahora, bajo el chorro caliente de agua en la ducha.- Dos meses… nos regalaron dos meses a mí y a Heichou para ser… sólo una pareja.

Sé que estoy sonriendo como tonto. Sé que quizás sea algo infantil. Pero… soy más que feliz al pensarlo. Amo cada segundo a su lado, amo todo de él.

Termino y salgo con la bata puesta. Me llevo una sorpresa al ver que él me esperaba en la puerta de baño y ni bien me ve, me levanta en brazos y me lleva de vuelta a la cama, quitándome la bata y, de nuevo, besando mi cuerpo.

-¡Heichou! ¡N-no! ¡Apenas lo hicimos hace unas horas! –me quejo y él sigue.

-Sólo será un momento.- Dice acariciándome.- No hueles a mí… eso me molesta…

-¿Ah?

Refunfuña y otra vez, me abraza posesivamente en la cama y me hace pensar en el comentario de Hanji un tiempo atrás.

"_Verlos es como ver un gato gruñón y enano marcando como único territorio a un perrito tierno." _

-¡Heichou! – Me río un poco y me mira con cara de pocos amigos, es decir, su cara habitual.- ¿Leíste la nota de Erwin? Tenemos dos meses sólo para nosotros.

-Ese imbécil…- murmura enojado, no lo entiendo.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-No seas tonto…- está indignado. – Feliz cumpleaños. Ese idiota de Erwin fue el primero en decírtelo… -Ahora lo entiendo. -Si quieres salir con tus amigos hoy, está bien. De todos modos, es sólo un día y quizás pase mucho tiempo antes de que puedas tener un cumpleaños "normal".

-Heichou…-dejo un beso en su cabeza. – Quiero pasar este día contigo también. Digo… eres mi novio… pero también eres mi mejor amigo y mi familia.

Abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido. Es la primera vez que lo veo así. ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-Jaeger… ¿qué dijiste?

-Eso… es que… pienso que eres la persona que amo y… eso te convierte en la persona en la que más confío y con quien quiero pasar cada segundo y hacer cosas tontas… ¿eso no es algo que hacen los amigos? Además… siempre te preocupas por mí, me cuidas y proteges… como hacía mi madre o Mikasa… quizás no sepa mucho pero… así como para ti amor es mantener una promesa hasta la muerte, para mí lo es compartirlo todo…

Se levanta, y de nuevo ocurre un milagro. Sonríe. Sonríe feliz bajando la cabeza y pareciera que quiere… llorar…

-¿Heichou? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto y me besa con desesperación.

-Eren… es mejor si te vistes rápido y salimos. De otro modo voy a violarte hasta que no puedas más…- amenaza levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Así empiezan nuestros dos meses como sólo una pareja… y nuestra vida como esposos. Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ya estábamos encaminándonos a un maravilloso destino juntos. Tendríamos muchas dificultades, y sin embargo mi corazón sabía que podría con todo, estaría dispuesto a pelear hasta el final por él.

No, en realidad no hasta el final. Nosotros no tendremos un final, ni siquiera queremos pensar eso. Nosotros seremos felices, eternamente felices, tanto que la vida no nos alcanzará para ello y muchos hablaran de nuestro amor. Y seguiremos vivos incluso luego de morir.

Empiezo de nuevo y con esto finalizo. Muchas veces he tenido pesadillas. Los titanes no sólo comen gente… Se comen sueños, se comen la felicidad, los recuerdos, el amor, las promesas, el futuro… se comen historias, se comen… todo…

Pero, curiosamente… basta con tomar la mano de Rivaille antes de dormir. Él espanta mis demonios internos y hace que todas esas pesadillas se conviertan en un sueño lleno de esperanza.

* * *

Mientras Eren y Rivaille disfrutaban de su amor en ese hotel decorado al mejor estilo japonés, Jean Kirschtein (a quien Eren había nombrado como "el cara de caballo" muchas veces en su vida) parecía tener el oído más sensible que el resto. Si bien los demás reposaban tranquilos, él no dejaba de maldecir una y mil veces a esos amantes.

-Genial…- refunfuñaba con la cabeza bajo las cobijas. En la cama contigua, Armin leía de lo más tranquilo. – Y así el gato Rivaille notó el celo del cachorro Eren y cogieron hasta el amanecer… ¡debería matarlos!

-Cálmate, Jean. Es algo normal.- susurró el pequeño rubio.- Déjalos amarse…

-¡No puedo creer que Mikasa no le cortara las piernas al enano!

-Mikasa…- Armin cerró el libro lentamente, mirando a Jean. – Ella ha entendido esto: estaba destinada a amar a Eren, pero no a estar junto a él. Ese fue el privilegio de Rivaille.

Jean dejó de cubrirse los oídos. Cuando Armin hablaba, lo mejor era escucharle. Siempre, siempre ese niño le sorprendía.

-Si yo hubiese sido Mikasa… no me habría rendido tan fácilmente…- murmuró. – Es decir, lleva una vida enamorada de ese chico… ¿y ahora debe conformarse con verlo en la distancia y ya?

-Mikasa no es una persona dramática. Muy al contrario, es bastante sensata y supongo que parte de amar es entender que no eres tú quien hará feliz a la otra persona… eso creo…

Con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y el pecho saliente, Jean retó a Armin.

-¿Has amado a alguien y le has dejado irse al ver que su felicidad no estaba en ti?- El inglés no le contestó a la pregunta. Se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.- Cambiaré mi pregunta, Arlert. ¿Has amado tanto a alguien al punto de dudar de tus elecciones y pensar que incluso podrías mandar al cuerno al rey, las murallas e incluso toda la humanidad, sólo por un minuto con esa persona?

-Acabas de comprender. No podría decir si acaso he sentido algo así… pero… creo que es lo que Eren siente ahora. ¿No es algo maravilloso? Ese extraño mecanismo que dos enamorados ponen en marcha para que el mundo, por unos segundos, se detenga para ellos, por su felicidad…

-Felicidad… - Jean cerró los ojos unos segundos. Un hermoso recuerdo regresó a su memoria, algo de mucho tiempo atrás.- ¿Será la primera vez de Eren?

-¡Ah!… ¡no lo sé!… quizás…

-Armin, ¿lo has hecho?

-¿¡Qué!?

A estas alturas del juego, Armin resplandecía en la oscuridad como un foco.

-Oh vamos… si no es nada terrible. Dudo que sea la primera vez de Eren, no sería tan ruidoso. Eso o Rivaille es muy bueno en la cama. Deberíamos emborrachar a Eren y preguntarle, y luego chantajearlo.

-¡Jean!

El más alto se rió con ganas. Extrañamente, Armin creyó ver una lágrima asomarse por uno de sus ojos. ¿Estaría cansado? O acaso…

-Sería genial… - comenzó Jean con el tono impregnado en melancolía.- Si Marco… ahora estuviese aquí. Dejaríamos en vergüenza a Eren y Rivaille.

-¡Agh! ¡No quiero saber algo así! - reclamó Armin luego de envolverse como oruga entre las sábanas.

-Mojigato… - dijo en medio de risas. Bajándose de la cama y usando una yukata sobre el pijama, Jean dejó la habitación, girándose para mirar a Armin.- Iré a caminar un poco.

Las calles aún resplandecían rojizas bajo uno que otro fuego artificial que surcaba el cielo y las lámparas hechas de papel. Jean avanzó por el parque, llegando a un túnel formado por ramas de árboles.

-_Shhh… que no se escuche…_- le decía una voz en sus recuerdos. Era Marco.- _Jean… cierra los ojos…_

-Y ábreme tu corazón…- completó él con profunda nostalgia.- Marco… sólo tú decías cosas así de cursis…

Llegó al final del túnel y frente a él se extendía el pueblo entero, en la lejanía. Estaba en el mirador, completamente sólo. Apoyó los codos en la barandilla.

-Quizás… yo también debería seguir. Quizás, es hora de seguir y simplemente aceptar que Marco estuvo cuando tuvo que estar… quizás…

Iba a seguir con su monólogo, y escuchó pasos. Sintió pena, ¿qué pensarían otros si le viesen lamentándose por una pérdida de tanto tiempo atrás? ¿A quién quería conmover? De todos modos, si los milagros como Marco pasaban una sola vez, podía vivir con el consuelo de haber sido felices, quizás tanto como lo eran Rivaille y Eren.

-Disculpa… - llamó el extraño. Jean se giró… y el corazón le dio un vuelco junto al remolino que destrozó sus pensamientos. - ¿Sabes dónde estoy?

El traje de la legión destrozado por una mitad superior, como si le hubiesen comido la mitad del torso. La parte baja desgarrada y algo similar al olor a cenizas. Pero sobre todo, las pecas, las dichosas pecas que él había contado muchas veces en su vida. Diecisiete, eran diecisiete. Jean le tomó por los brazos, desesperado, incapaz de parpadear temiendo que esa hermosa ilusión desapareciere.

**†** _**"Y la tierra que antes daba vida, ahora la devuelve a quienes la perdieron y los muertos caminarán entre los vivos, confundiéndose entre ellos, confundiéndolos a ellos, haciéndoles olvidar que en algún momento habían sido llevados."**_ **†**

Le abrazó con fuerza, como se abraza a la persona más preciada.

-Marco…- reconoció en medio del abrazo.

No lo dejaría ir nunca más.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 3! :3 qué les pareció?_

**_Capítulo 4: Mikasa Vs Rivaille. _**

_Eren ya lo sabe. Ya sea por una mutación de sus células, la profecía o su profundo amor por Rivaille, está esperando un bebé. Los dos meses juntos pasan volando y cada vez, la misión se aproxima. Mikasa y Rivaille tienen un asunto pendiente que llevan retrasando mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, Jean aún no puede creer que reencontrara a Marco, aunque éste no recuerde nada. ¿Pueden recuperar aquello que les fue arrebatado tiempo atrás? Armin teme al darse cuenta de que Marco cumple con la profecía, pero ahora guarda un oscuro secreto. (Nota: Mikasa no es mala xD ya verán ;D no me gusta hacerla sufrir o quedar como malosa :c)_

* * *

**_Preguntas: _**

**_¿Cada cuánto subes capítulo?_**

___Bueno, estoy en proceso de mejorar como escritora y me gustaría mucho proponer un capítulo o al menos un fic oneshot cada viernes (amo los viernes). Así tendrán vídeo de Germán, capítulo de SNK -aunque yo suelo esperar hasta el sábado- y un fic con cariño (ok, no estoy al nivel de ninguno de los anteriores mencionados, pero sí quiero mucho a quienes me leen y me dedican su tiempo, por lo que quiero darles aunque sea algo pequeño para alegrarles el día.)_

**_¿Conoces a otras escritoras en el fandom?_**

_Síp, a Fredo Godofredo y a Curlies, pero a ellas ya desde hetalia. Admiro el humor de Fredo y su capacidad de sacar fics como quién pela habas y Curlies (Brenda) junto a Ireth Kirkland son mis dos locas caza titanes embarazadoras de Eren favoritas. (PD: visiten el tumblr de Ireth, (irethkirkland) tiene traducciones muy buenas y gracias a ella me enamoré de Eren y Rivaille... pero yo no les he dicho nada D: shhh)_

**_¿Qué edad tienen Eren y Levi aquí? _**

_Diría que como recién vamos en marzo del año 852, Eren acaba de cumplir 17 y Rivaille en navidad cumplirá 36... ese es nuestro sexy gigi u/w/u _

**_¿Embarazarás a otros personajes? _**

_Marco y Jean de hecho tendrán bebés, también Reiner y Bertholdt... y Annie :D_

**_¿Algún otro fic de SNK en mente? _**

_Sípi, me tienta mucho hacer uno de InuEren x Neko Rivaille (otra vez, culpa de la Ireth XD)_

**_¿Por qué escribes? ¿y por qué mpreg? _**

_No sé si es cosa mía pero... gracias a Fanfiction he conocido gente demasiado genial para merecerla. A la primera la conocí por un mpreg que hice de Junjou Romántica, luego por un mpreg de Hetalia conocí a la mayoría de mis adoradas lectoras y grandes amigas (Fer, Massi, Nat, Taku, Yami, Yunna, Laila, Yeka, Ada, Pierce, Marry, Sora, Ary, Mika, Clau y Loveless entre otras) y a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo: Solitudely (Ale burrita) y este fandom me ha traido a la Ireth y a la Curlies que si bien ya conocía e hetalia, no habíamos hablado tanto (las amo locas :'c) y bueno, muchas veces un "leí una historia tuya, me encantó!" suele ser el inicio de una linda amistad, así sea en la distancia u/w/u las amo. Espero este fic y otros también me traigan más de una amiga genialosa por ahí c: en cuanto al mpreg, me parece tierno que una pareja vea materializado en un ser tan pequeño todo su amor. Ver a Rivaille de papá celoso y a Eren de mami me mata xD siento que esos dos se han sentido solos por mucho, luego se conocieron, amaron y ahora... merecen una felicidad así x3_

* * *

**_Reviews "anónimos": Como siempre, primero un "gracias por leerme" x3 espero disfrutaran el capítulo 3! _**

_**Nata**: Te dí tu gusto xD se feliz chistosa. _  
_**Marci**: Mujer :c me mató tu review... nee, nunca dejes que la tristeza te venza, si? _  
_**Star**: Entonces valio la pena la espera? *w* wiii! _  
_**Ada**: No Ada, Armin no se embaraza xD me pegaste tu fanatismo con ese chico LOL dejá la biblioteca!_  
_**Muera'Tachi**: Sí! heichou puede ser tan sobreprotector y lindo cuando quiere -eso o cuando le baja lo celoso XD- oh dios, tus caritas van a matarme XD! _  
_**Dark Emi**: Muajaja, cumplí tu sueño -y el mío- de tener a todos con yukatas. Y yo también tengo fetiche con el yaoi y un sexy seme desvistiendo a su uke uwu somos unas suciecillas xD_  
_**Maríangelacinell**: Tienes razón en cuanto a los adelantos, tendré más cuidado :D muchas gracias ^^ en serio capto bien a Rivaille? espero que sí :'c no quisiera hacerlo sádico ni OOC._  
_**Amelia Rosso**: De nada ^^ nunca las spoilearía como la vil wikia me hace a mí -oh sí, no sabes cuántos finales me arruinó xD- la verdad a mi me cuentan cómo va el manga o lo leo a la rápida, por eso considero mucho a quienes siguen el anime D: de todos modos, esta historia se acomodará perfectamente owó _  
_**Chuli**: Awwww pequeña, aquí tienes el capi 3, que espero te gustase tanto como los anteriores ^o^_  
_**Carol**: Sip, advertiré cuando haya escena yuri. La verdad a mi no me molesta pero sé que a muchas personas puede serles incómodo (tipo, vengo a leer un fic yaoi y la Vero me trollea poniendo yuri? Dx) por eso avisaré o al menos no será tan evidente ni necesario el leerlo ^-^_  
_**Miyukari**: Te agradecería mucho si me dices dónde la pelé, como no tengo beta para editarme cometo errores de tipeo o se me fugan algunas cosillas... espero no haber escrito algo como "loz ermozos hojoz de HerEn" o algo así xD_  
_**Panquequito**: Como estoy subiendo esto tarde, y ya vi tu review en el cap 3, te agradeceré doble por ambos ;w; no sabes cómo me ilusiona cuando me dicen "odiaba el mpreg... pero te leí y me convenciste" *A* es una de las cosas más geniales esas :D gracias!_

* * *

**_Si te gustó la historia deja un lindo review :3 no necesitas cuenta para dejarlo y seré muy feliz x3 (y puede que Rivaille nos diga su secreto anti vejez y le saque más hijos a Eren)_**

_Eren: Qué? o_O_

_Pd: Escucha el OST "Bauklotze" :'c es hermoso!_

_Besos: V. Vortex. _


	4. Mikasa Vs Rivaille

_**Nota:** Muchas personas me han agregado al FB (entre ellas Miche, Kat, Mayerlin, etc) y de verdad, gracias por hacerlo chicas :'D le dan alegría a mi día -Macarena(?)- no saben cómo me alegro de haberlas conocido :'c. Respecto al fic, Mikasa no es malvada, repito, no es malvada en este fic... bajen las antorchas xD_

_**Parejas del capítulo:** Rivaille x Eren, Jean x Marco._

_**Agradecimientos**: A Miche por ayudarme y leer el capítulo -sin tí no lo subía pequeña uwu gracias, eres un amor *3*- También a quienes leyeron "A cup of love" :'c me dieron ánimos para escribir más AU! _

* * *

**LOTUS IN BLOOM**

_**Cap 4: Mikasa Vs Rivaille.  
**__La danza de la sacerdotisa y el esgrimista. _

Luego de la amenaza de violación por parte de su novio-esposo y su pequeña escena de celos, Eren Jaeger pensó que ese día, el día que cumplía 17 años, no podría mejorar (o empeorar). Estaba completamente equivocado.

Bajó las gradas al salón principal del hotel para desayunar dando pequeños saltos, precedidos por las maldiciones de Rivaille quien aún no se desperezaba y además de ir lento, gruñía al ser prácticamente arrastrado de la mano por el menor. Supo desde la octava grada que el pastel de chocolate esperaba por él en la mesa y al llegar, su sorpresa fue mayor. Quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las orbes brillantes enfocaban algo como si fuese el mayor milagro.

Nada tenía que ver el pastel de triple chocolate con extra cherries sobre la mesa con 17 velitas. Menos que un segundo antes pensase en compartir un cherry con Rivaille, ofreciéndoselo entre los labios. No, el pastel, ese delicioso y oscuro pastel entre Armin y Mikasa fue lo último en la mente de Eren cuando vio al milagro sentado junto a Jean.

-Marco…- apenas pudo reconocer.- Es… imposible…

Acercó una mano al rostro de Marco, sintiendo la respiración del chico dar contra su palma. Al segundo, Jean le obligó a bajarla sujetándole por la muñeca y haciendo que Rivaille tomase al "cara de caballo" por el cuello.

-¡Heichou! – se quejó Eren, captando la atención de su pareja. Sonrió para él a sabiendas de que conseguiría ablandar al duro Rivaille. – Está bien…

-Cada quien… defiende a quien le importa.- gruñó el sargento soltando el cuello de Jean. Este tosió un poco mientras Marco le miraba sin entender por qué algo en su mente le mandaba inclinarse levemente sobre él. Como si ya antes hubiese lidiado con ese chico problemático.

-Rivaille, ¿qué te dije de tu cara de gato gruñón mirando su lata de atún vacía? – Erwin apareció llamado por Armin, quien al ver el peligro avecinándose había corrido por Erwin y Hanji. Ésta última nunca tenía un buen despertar.

-¡Enano! – Gritó la mujer corriendo hacia el pobre Rivaille que ni siquiera se inmutó un poco. De repente, desvió su atención al chico extraño frente a ella.- ¿Eh? ¿Eres un amigo de Eren?

-Hanji, él es…

-¡Mi novio! – se adelantó Jean cortando las palabras de Armin, como si temiera que contase la verdad sobre Marco. - ¡Acaba de llegar! ¡Regresó de un viaje a casa y ha venido a verme!

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Gritó la mujer a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.- ¡Míralo nada más! ¡Tiene pecas! ¡Serán "Pecas y Caballito"!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Tienen un apodo! ¡Como Eren y Rivaille que son "El gato gruñón y el perrito adorable"! O "Riva-neko y EreInu" o también "El freak de la limpieza y el niño masoquista". ¡Juro que un día escribiré un libro titulado "Entre paños de limpieza, bacterias y titanes"!

-¡Hanji! – se quejó Eren.- ¡Yo no soy masoquista! ¡Mucho menos soy un perro!

Mientras Hanji y Eren discutían, Rivaille picaba un cherry sobre el pastel con el dedo y finalmente se atrevió a intentar llevárselo a los labios bajo la mirada amenazadora de Erwin.

-Rivaille, Eren debería ser el primero en probar su pastel.- dijo éste mientras el llamado miraba el cherry y entornando los ojos se acercó a Eren tomándole por la camisa obligándole a sujetar el fruto entre los labios. Le besó quitándole la mitad, tal y como Eren pensara minutos atrás.

-¿Feliz? – retó a Erwin.

-¡No es a lo que me refería!

-Eren, es hora de que soples las velas.- llamó Mikasa, encendiendo algunas. Había entendido que lo que menos quería Jean era la atención de quienes nada sabían de la muerte de Marco. Ella comprendía lo doloroso de creer perdido a la persona más querida en este planeta y lo reconfortante de tener su corazón latiendo de nuevo.

-Bien, bien… - resopló el cumpleañero frente a las velitas. Las contó una a una, sintiendo mayor felicidad por las últimas. Esas tenían un significado especial. Los 15 años, conocer a Rivaille y enamorarse. Los 16, estar con él y su primera vez. Ahora los 17… ¿qué le traerían los 17 años? Pidió sus tres deseos:

_1: Que heichou sea feliz a mi lado.  
2: Que heichou ya no se sienta solo.  
2 ½: Que heichou deje de celarme tanto.  
3: Que heichou, un día, no deje de sonreír(me)._

-Ya sopla las velas de una vez, mocoso.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, heichou! – sopló y apagó todas, recibiendo un aplauso y un fuerte grito de Hanji.

-¡Pastel! – gritó la mujer y antes de eso, una ligera mueca de maldad por parte de Erwin sorprendió a todos.

-Eren, debes morder el pastel. Es la tradición.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero!

-El pastel es lo suficientemente grande, así que no habrá problema, comeremos el otro lado.

- ¡Meterán mi cara hasta el fondo!

-No lo harán.- Rivaille cruzó los brazos a un lado de su pequeño y adorado dolor de cabeza. – Muerde, Eren.

-¡Sí! – obedeció el menor como si de una orden se tratara. Sabía que nadie se atrevería a molestarlo con Rivaille como su guardaespaldas… excepto el mismo Rivaille quien al ver al niño mordiendo el pastel le hundió la mitad del rostro en él. Eren se levantó rápidamente para risa de los demás. -¡Heichou!

-Pueden comerse lo que quieran… ya tengo mi porción.- dijo apartando el pastel a un lado sin vergüenza alguna y probando los restos de pastel en los labios y mejillas de Eren.

-Heichou… quiero pastel…- lloraba el menor mientras los demás comían y él permanecía sentado con Rivaille recorriendo su rostro con los labios.

-Muévete y te mueres.- Le susurró el sargento al oído.- Puedes pensar que es un pétalo que debes mantener sobre tu ombligo mientras yo, "ahí" abajo te…

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! – cortó Eren, enrojecido.

A pesar de que no habían escuchado nada, Hanji no dejaba de reírse poseída por la ternura que le provocaban esos dos.

_**-x-**_

Como al parecer Marco no tenía idea alguna de lo que significaba la palabra "novio" y Jean carecía de la paciencia y pantalones para explicarlo, hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurría.

-Jean… ¿por qué estamos siguiendo a Eren?

-Porque tendrá una cita con Rivaille.

-Oh…- Marco se quitó la ramita que le pinchaba en el brazo. Eso de esconderse entre matorrales en el parque era más complicado de lo que parecía.- ¿Y qué es una cita?

-Algo que hacen los novios.

-Oh. – De nuevo.- Mala ramita…

-Mira. El enano llegó. – Señaló Jean.

Rivaille como siempre lograba verse entre elegante y casual para esas cosas. No lo diría, pero gustaba de enamorar cada vez a Eren con pequeños detalles como verse bien para una cita con él. Se acercó al niño y le saludó llevando la mano de Eren hacia sus labios besando el dorso para luego entrelazar sus dedos tras una sonrisa del castaño.

- ¡Se toman de la mano! ¡Maldita envidia!

-¿Eh? – Marco intentó enfocar las manos de la pareja, sin embargo al hacerlo notó algo extraño en Eren.- Espera… Eren no está bien…

-¿Qué dices? Si ese maldito está en medio de una cita mientras yo…

Tal y como predijera, Eren se sujetó el vientre de un momento a otro, doblándose bajo la mirada preocupada de Rivaille.

-No… no es nada…- decía el niño.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Regresemos al cuartel!

-H-heichou… en serio, no es nada… Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Pueden pasar años antes de otro cumpleaños "normal". Estaré bien si descanso un minuto.

La gente comenzó a detenerse, mirando a la pareja y temiendo por el chico titán. ¿Acaso iría a transformarse? ¿Tendrían que escapar? ¿Sería él el último titán? ¿Rivaille lo mataría en caso de perder el control? La respuesta llegó junto al golpe seco que siguió al cuerpo de Eren al dar contra el suelo.

-¡EREN!

_**-x-**_

Si en ese mundo no existieran titanes Hanji había estudiado medicina (como era debido) y no de forma clandestina (o como prefería llamarlo ella: autodidacta). Lejos de las suposiciones de Erwin, ella no sería una científica loca. Sería una doctora loca.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Cambia la compresa en la frente de Eren! – ordenaba en la improvisada enfermería del cuartel general.

-¡Sí!

-¡Armin! ¡Extrae una muestra capilar de Eren para determinar su grupo sanguíneo y coagulación!

-¡Sí!

-¡Pecas!

-¡Su nombre es Marco, maldición! – gritó Jean.

-¡Pecas! ¡Ve a asegurarte de que Rivaille no haga ninguna maldad afuera! Cuando ese enano está nervioso hace más tonterías que un mono con escopeta.

-¡Sí!

-¡Caballito! – Hanji se giró, arreglándose los lentes. Oh, esa sería una misión especial para Jean.- Tráeme un jugo de frutas bien frío.

-¿Bromeas?

A menos de dos metros de ellos, los dedos de Armin temblaban mientras intentaba usar la lanceta para pinchar el índice de Eren. Al lograrlo, en medio de su estado semi consciente Eren hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Hanji! ¡Ya tengo la muestra! – declaró Armin sujetando una placa con tres gotas de sangre.

-¡Pues prepárala! ¡Tienes los reactivos en el escritorio!

El inglés trastabilló en el camino, llegando al desordenado escritorio de Hanji y buscando los reactivos entremezclados unos con otros. Las botellas sin nombre no ayudaban, y mucho menos encontrar otras con restos humanos. Eso era demasiado para el rubio, excedía todo nivel de locura dentro de lo humanamente aceptable.

-¡Armin! ¡Necesito los reactivos ya!

-¡Ya voy!

Al abrir uno de los cajones, la placa con las muestras cayó al sueño sin quebrase. En cambio, uno de los reactivos secundó la caída y cuando el contenedor se despedazó, el líquido tiñó la sangre de Eren de un extraño tono violeta.

-¡Armin! – Gritó la mujer acercándose desesperada mientras Mikasa cambiaba nuevamente la compresa en la frente de Eren.- No es momento para…

De repente, Hanji calló, algo que no pasaba todos los días. La sorpresa e incredulidad en sus ojos era evidente y el silencio que siguió delataba la gravedad del caso.

-Hanji…- llamó Armin.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Eren… no está enfermo…- murmuró la mujer.- De no pasar esto, le habría inyectado algo que quizás sólo empeorase las cosas…

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a confirmarlo... – acto seguido, arrancó uno de los cajones para sacar un pequeño frasco, girarlo, extraer algo del líquido rosáceo con una aguja y, posterior a encontrar una vena en el brazo de Eren, inyectar el contenido.

Un momento después, Eren se calmó.

-Eren, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Mikasa.

-Cansado…-murmuró él con los ojos cerrados, luego de batallar por más de una hora con el extraño dolor.- Sentía como si… alguien peleara dentro de mí y me destrozara por dentro…

Hanji acomodó sus lentes y se puso seria. Había entendido algo más y bastó un parpadeo para que Mikasa lo sospechara.

-Descansa, Eren…- pidió meneando la cabeza hacia los demás para que abandonaran la habitación. Sólo Mikasa se quedó al lado de aquel que era su única familia.

Al salir, encontró a Rivaille dando vueltas por la sala como un gato enjaulado y gruñón, observado de cerca por Erwin y Marco. Ni bien vio a Hanji olvidó todo vestigio de paciencia y se abalanzó sobre la mujer con mil preguntas silenciosas resumidas a un "¿Qué tiene Eren?"

-Rivaille… siéntate.- Pidió la mujer, intranquilizando más al francés.

-Dime de una maldita vez qué tiene…

-Rivaille… en una prueba, la sangre de Eren reaccionó a uno de los reactivos que utilizamos en Annie.

-¿Qué tiene eso?

Hanji suspiró. A esas alturas, Armin ya había entendido la situación al igual que Marco y Erwin. Al parecer, deberían explicárselo a Rivaille. Los tres temieron por Hanji en esos momentos.

La voz de Hanji cambió adoptando la seriedad propia de la situación.

-Todos los que estén presentes aquí, serán culpables si alguien más se entera del asunto. – anunció hasta sonando amenazante.- Ese reactivo sólo se activa frente a la Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana, una hormona propia del feto humano. Los dolores en el cuerpo de Eren se debían a cambios en su cuerpo, en su medio interno para adaptarse a su nuevo estado. Como era de esperarse, sus defensas reaccionaron contra esa hormona desconocida e intentaron atacar a quien las producía, causándole fiebre y más dolor.

-Espera… Hanji…- Jean pareció entender.- Eso significa que…

-No…- apenas susurró Rivaille, recordando las palabras de Annie.

"_Mírame bien… y piensa que a Eren, un día, le harán lo mismo. Un día, Eren también será visto como sólo un experimento más. Un día, tú también vas a saber lo que es perder a quien amas…"_

-Eren está embarazado.- Sentenció Hanji.

Nadie lo notó, pero en esos momentos una densa pelea se llevaba a cabo en la mente de Rivaille. ¿Y si acaso alguien buscaría lastimar a Eren y a su bebé? ¿Y si los separarían y él nunca más sabría de su amado mocoso? Debía pensar en algo, pero ya.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Rivaille? – preguntó Erwin.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Rivaille se limitó a levantarse y entrar a la enfermería. Más que a nada en el mundo, quería ver a Eren.

_**-x-**_

-Oye, Mikasa… ya estoy bien…- bufó Eren al percibir la compresa húmeda y fría contra su frente de nuevo. Abrió los ojos mirando a la chica. Hacía tanto que no la veía usando ropa casual, sólo el uniforme. Se veía hermosa con una camiseta junto a su inseparable bufanda roja. Sonrió. - Te ves muy bonita.

Pensó en lo mucho que Mikasa y Rivaille se parecían. Ninguno era muy expresivo (ok, en ese caso Rivaille lo era mucho menos), a ambos les costaba decir la verdad, los dos lo protegerían con su vida y dependían de la dulzura de Eren de la misma manera. Sí, definitivamente Eren Jaeger se sentía afortunado por el amor que recibía y a la vez le preocupaba devolvérselos adecuadamente.

-Eren… quiero que me digas algo.

-¿Si?

-Al lado de esa persona, ¿eres feliz? – Si, definitivamente Mikasa no apreciaba ni un poco a Rivaille, tanto que prefería llamarle "esa persona". El sentimiento era mutuo, Rivaille siempre se dirigía a ella como "la chica esa".

-Por supuesto que lo soy. – Confirmó el niño.- Quizás no lo parezca pero él puede ser muy amable.

-Una vez te lastimó, Eren… -replicó la joven con auténtico rencor.

-Eso fue necesario… así pudo salvar mi vida y ahora lo agradezco. De otra forma, nunca hubiésemos sido tan cercanos ni mucho menos nos habríamos enamorado.

Mikasa le miró intranquila. Por un lado, compartía la felicidad de Eren. Por otro, no podía sino preocuparse por la relación de ese chiquillo, tan impulsivo y conflictivo con esa persona, aparentemente tranquila, pero llena de misterios.

-Has cambiado, Eren…- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Eren le miró con cara de interrogación.- Antes, cuando éramos pequeños, te costaba mucho acercarte a las personas y hacer amigos. Incluso tuviste problemas conmigo y Armin más de una vez. Pero ahora… hay tantas personas capaces de preocuparse por ti… incluso de amarte…

-Creo que… sólo necesité eso por mucho tiempo. Sentir que alguien estaría ahí de forma absoluta e incondicional… Soy una persona débil y lo sé, Heichou no podría sacar nada bueno estando conmigo y sin embargo… no ha pasado un día desde que empezamos en el que yo no haya sido infinitamente feliz. Por eso… elijo siempre quedarme a su lado. Por él puedo sacar lo mejor de mí, porque tengo la esperanza de ser el motivo de su felicidad.

Mikasa iba a decir algo, o más bien dijo todo con su silencio. La persona más querida para ella era feliz. ¿Acaso eso no era bueno? Lo cierto es que ella presentía que algo no muy bueno pasaría y que la sonrisa en el rostro de Eren no duraría por mucho.

La puerta se abrió y Rivaille entró con paso lento, sentándose en la cama. Ambos pelinegros se miraron con una extraña mezcla de rencor y necesidad de acaparar a Eren. Se insultaron en silencio, tan diplomáticos como podían ser.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Rivaille con auténtica preocupación.

-¡Muy bien, Heichou! Ya pasó todo y estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá de nuevo, así que podemos seguir con nuestra cita.

Mikasa lo sabía. Rivaille lo sabía. Como era de esperarse, el único que no lo sabía era Eren. Y claro, él nunca sería consciente de que su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de niño podía destrozar a la bestia más peligrosa y cruenta y domarla por completo.

-Descansa por hoy.- Contestó el hombre pasando los dedos por la cabeza de Eren y despeinándole.- Ya tendremos una cita mañana… y pasado… y al siguiente si lo deseas. Tendremos citas por dos meses enteros, Eren.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el niño, feliz. Extrañamente, había algo que no cuadraba en la mente de Mikasa.

-Sí. Ahora quiero que descanses.

Eren asintió, pero no sin antes pedir un beso con la mirada. Rivaille se acercó para besarle, ya estaba sobre sus labios cuando de repente…

-No lo beses si eres incapaz de cumplir tu promesa.- amenazó Mikasa, mirándole fijamente con los ojos tan oscuros y amargos como el tono que había utilizado. Rivaille se detuvo y miró de soslayo cómo la chica abandonaba la habitación.

-¿Heichou? –llamó Eren, preocupado. Recibió su beso, pero no en los labios, sino en la mejilla.

Era claro que algo andaba mal. Cómo odiaba esa extraña sensación.

_**-x-**_

Llovería en cualquier momento, sin embargo, decidió visitar el pequeño salón memorial del cuartel y dejar una rosa debajo de una de las brillantes placas.

"_Petra Ral"_

-Fuiste la primera en darte cuenta…- confesó al aire, recordando la voz de la joven tiempo atrás.

-Eren está enamorado de ti.- Le había dicho una tranquila tarde mientras él tomaba su té de la forma peculiar como sabía hacerlo. Rivaille se limitó a mirarla.- Harían una linda pareja juntos.

-Eren tiene a esa amiga suya. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Petra.

-¡No son conclusiones apresuradas, Heichou! Sólo basta ver cómo te mira.

-Tonterías…

-Y… cómo lo miras.- El último comentario tuvo como resultado que Rivaille se llevara una mano a los labios para no escupir su té. ¿Tan obvio había sido? La faz alegre de Petra cambió por una comprensiva.- Deberías intentarlo… Heichou… ya has estado mucho tiempo sólo y hasta el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad necesita de alguien que le ame. Eren tiene mucho amor para dar, sólo necesita ser encaminado y sentirse correspondido. Sé que es capaz de amarte con la misma intensidad y vehemencia con la que es capaz de pelear.

-Sabes que podemos morir en cualquier momento, Petra. ¿Te parece eso algo bueno? ¿Arriesgarse por una relación que podría terminar en la mugrosa boca de un titán?

Y entonces Petra dijo algo que lo seguiría para siempre.

-Así sea sólo por unos minutos, pienso que la felicidad de ser amado por la persona correcta no se iguala, para nada, al dolor de perderla. Incluso si terminaran o uno de los dos muriese, tengo la certeza de que ese amor trascendería a la muerte misma… y por sus recuerdos seguirían sonriendo y vivirían amando al otro. Eren ha tenido una vida dura, pero incluso ahora que las cosas se pusieron peores, siento que él las aguanta sólo porque es feliz al saber que de alguna forma, tú lo proteges y puede contar contigo.

La faz tranquila de la chica pasó a una melancólica.

-A Eren… sólo le basta una mirada tuya para sentir que podría mover el mundo entero… Entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento.

Rivaille sólo se levantó y abandonó su taza de té hasta la mitad. Esa misma noche, Petra encontraría al "maldito mocoso" mudando sus cosas del calabozo a la habitación de Rivaille.

-"Quizás muera mañana, así que quiero pasar al menos esta noche a tu lado. No te haré nada, aún eres un mocoso. Pero quiero ver qué tan necesario es tu calor corporal para mí." – esas habían sido las palabras de amor a lo bruto que Rivaille tenía para Eren. No pasó más de una semana para que empezaran a andar juntos por todas partes y a veces se tomaban de las manos.

Luego de la muerte del escuadrón de Rivaille, éste decidió que no perdería a su mocoso por nada del mundo, pero primero debía reclamarlo como suyo y así reunió el valor para formalizar su relación. No pasaba un día en el que no agradeciera el "sí" de Eren.

_**-x-**_

-Mikasa…- de alguna forma extraña, Sasha había perdido por completo el apetito mientras observaba a su amiga limpiando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, revisando las afiladas cuchillas.- Oye… ¿por qué las revisas? Ya no hay titanes…

-Sasha, préstame tu equipo.- pidió la joven luego de cerciorarse que el suyo andaba en óptimas condiciones.

-Claro, pero… ¿para qué lo quieres?

"_No sé si hago bien… o si está mal…"_

-Tengo… un asunto pendiente hoy… - concluyó luego de equiparse con el aparato sobre su ropa de diario y llevar entre las manos el de Sasha.- No me esperes para cenar.

"_Ni siquiera sé si estoy avanzando o retrocediendo…"_

Avanzó por los pasillos con frenética carrera, llegando hacia la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Rivaille regresaba del salón memorial para reencontrarse con Hanji y Erwin en la entrada. Ellos hablarían seriamente sobre el asunto de Eren. Él estaba decidido, lo mejor para Eren sería…

"_Sólo quiero que él entienda que aquello que Eren más necesita…"_

-¡Rivaille! – gritó la japonesa lanzando furiosa y llena de valor el equipo a los pies del guerrero más fuerte de toda la humanidad. Tanto Hanji como Erwin la miraron anonadados e incapaces de entender lo más mínimo.- ¡Pelea conmigo, maldito enano!

"_Es a una persona que nunca se rinda y siempre pelee."_

-Hmp…- Rivaille suspiró recogiendo el equipo y acomodando las correas, las cuchillas, el gas y los arneses.

-¡Rivaille! – Retó Hanji.- ¡No se te ocurra!

-Ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente hace mucho.

-¡No! – Erwin se interponía entre ambos.- ¿Por qué lo haces, Ackerman?

Sin retroceder ni inmutarse, Mikasa contestó.

-Porque, en este mundo… no hay nada que yo ame más que a Eren. Si el enano no lo recuerda, teníamos un trato. Yo cedería y él lo protegería con su vida. – Rugió iracunda.- Rivaille, creo que has olvidado eso. Si pierdes, me regresarás a Eren y espero que un titán te coma.

_**-x-**_

La tarde se teñía de gris junto a la lluvia que caía. Eren terminó de contar las baldosas del techo de la enfermería. No le gustaba para nada el lugar, prefería mil veces regresar a su habitación al lado de Rivaille y envolverse entre las sábanas y brazos de esa persona tan amada mientras afuera escuchaba la lluvia torrencial afuera.

-¡Eren!

El llamado se incorporó de un sobresalto. Armin había entrado corriendo a la habitación dejando atrás la paciencia que le caracterizaba.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Rivaille y Mikasa! ¡Fueron al bosque de entrenamientos con los equipos de maniobras 3D!

-¿Qué tiene eso, Armin? – El miedo en Eren se hizo presente- No me digas que… reaparecieron los titanes…

-¡No! ¡No es eso! – El inglés sujetó a Eren por los hombros para moverle suavemente.- ¡Mikasa y Rivaille están peleando por ti!

-¡¿Qué?!- de un salto, Eren abandonó la cama y se calzó las botas para salir corriendo. Iría al establo en busca de Noir Ange, el fiel y bien entrenado caballo de Rivaille.

-¡Eren! ¡No puedes ir! – Armin corría en dirección del niño.- ¡No puedes!

-¡Regresa a la enfermería! –Gritó Hanji a modo de anunciar su llegada, enojadísima y corriendo bajo la lluvia. Era consciente de que Eren aún no sabía de su embarazo.- Erwin envió a Jean para que los detenga, ¡tú debes regresar inmediatamente y guardar reposo!

-¡Ya estoy bien! – Acomodó la silla en el lomo de Noir Ange y subió de un salto. Hanji sujetó las riendas del animal impidiendo que avanzara.- ¡Hanji!

-¡Es que no entiendes, Eren! ¡No irás! ¡Rivaille me arrancará los ojos y los ovarios si te dejo ir con este tiempo! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡Repito que estoy bien! – un rayo cruzó el cielo haciendo que Noir Ange relinchara nervioso y Eren se encogiera sobre él.- Estoy bien, Hanji… tú no conoces a esos dos cuando pelean…

-¡No, pero conozco bien a Rivaille cuando se trata de "su" Eren! ¡Nostradamus predijo su furia!

-¡Mira, Hanji! ¡Un titán! – gritó Eren apuntando en la lejanía.

-¿Crees que soy tonta para creer eso?

-Hanji…- Armin temblaba, asustado.- ¡Sí es un titán!

-¿Eh? – al girar la mujer vio, en la lejanía una sombra demasiado grande para tratarse de un humano. No tardó en desvanecerse, ni parecía tener intención alguna de lastimarles. Como era de esperarse, cuando se diera cuenta sólo vería a Noir Ange galopar con Eren sobre él, alejándose.

_**-x-**_

Los árboles resistían el duro golpe del arnés que se aseguraba en los troncos a medida que ambos contrincantes avanzaban.

Mikasa llegó hasta una rama para descansar. ¿Cuánto habían avanzado? No estaba segura. Un sonido que bien podía disimularse entre el viento captó su atención y tuvo que abandonar su resguardo al segundo en el que Rivaille giraba en el aire con las cuchillas, como lo había hecho para pelear con la titán mujer.

-Estuvo cerca…- se dijo a sí misma al notar que algunos cabellos caían tras ella, cortados. Otra vez, Rivaille danzaba tras ella, aumentando su velocidad. Interpuso su espada entre ambas cuchillas y detuvo al hombre en el aire por unos instantes, los suficientes para preguntarle. -¿Por qué te rindes?

-No me he rendido en ningún momento.- contestó usando el mismo choque de espadas para impulsarse hacia atrás, disparando el arnés nuevamente hacia un árbol. Mikasa le siguió.

-¡Pensabas abandonarlo!

-¡Te equivocas! – Ahora fue Rivaille quien tuvo que usar las espadas para desviar los ataques de la chica. Giró en el aire devolviéndose a tierra. La lluvia no le ayudaba para nada y la ropa mojada le hacía más pesado.- ¡Estoy buscando lo mejor para Eren!

-¿¡Abandonarlo es lo mejor!? – gritó la chica de nuevo, cayendo en picada hacia él, como una gaviota que arranca a un pez del agua, girando con las cuchillas como solía hacer para decapitar titanes. Rivaille le esquivó en el último segundo. - ¡¿Rendirte es tu concepto de amor?! ¡Teníamos un trato!

"_Recuerda ese trato…"_

Era verdad. Tenían un trato que ambos habían respetado a regañadientes el día que Mikasa supo de su relación. Ninguno perdería a Eren con el otro, sólo debían aprender a compartirlo. Eren los amaba, a los dos. A Mikasa como a una hermana y a Rivaille como su novio, eso era indiscutible. Aunque Mikasa deseara ser el mundo de Eren, eso no podría ser… por lo que había cedido a aquel que sí podría protegerlo, recibir su amor en todas las formas en las que se podía amar a alguien y ser feliz a su lado. Pero ahora…

-¡Cobarde! – En un descuido de Rivaille, Mikasa había avanzado hacia él impulsada con el arnés, empujándolo contra el tronco de un árbol, quedando encima.- ¡Temes lastimar a Eren, pero temes más salir lastimado! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡¿Por qué no peleas?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por tu debilidad, el corazón de Eren saldrá muy herido! ¡Eres incapaz de soportar el amor de Eren para ti!

Si la batalla entre Annie y Eren en forma de titanes había sido algo épico, evidentemente la de Rivaille y Mikasa resultaba ser una de proporciones apoteósicas. A diferencia de dos titanes llevados cada uno por un instinto, ellos tenían un motivo para pelear, el mismo motivo que los hacía humanos y hacía que amaran su vida. Ese motivo tenía un nombre, ojos demasiado bonitos para ser reales y una sonrisa capaz de refrescar al infierno. Eren Jaeger había domado tanto a un ángel como a un demonio sin saberlo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – en contraste con los gritos de Mikasa, Rivaille mantuvo su tono habitual. La lluvia caía y las gotas de agua resbalaban por los cabellos oscuros de la chica hacia el rostro blanquecino de Rivaille.- Te rendiste tan fácilmente… no tienes derecho a decirme algo así…

-¡¿Qué dices?! – un relámpago acompañó la pregunta de la joven junto al aguacero que se formaba alrededor de ambos. El cielo parecía llorar amargamente y de forma extraña unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron de los ojos de Mikasa resultando un cálido contraste para el mayor.

-Soy hombre, Eren es hombre… tenemos una diferencia de edad abismal. Es posible que yo muera mucho antes que Eren. Él lleva en su sangre el destino de un humano y un titán, yo la de un soldado y de asesino. Como lo ves, chiquilla insolente… tuve todas las de perder. Y sin embargo, lo intenté. No me resigné tan fácilmente como tú.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre nosotros?

-Puede que no mucho, pero… si acaso Eren se hubiese enamorado de ti y no de mí… estoy seguro de que lo hubiera conquistado a toda costa. Si vas a ser egoísta con tu dolor, yo lo seré con el amor que tengo por ese mocoso.

-Entonces… dime por qué… - Otra vez, Mikasa se quebraría. Nada en el mundo le dolía más que imaginar a Eren triste.- ¿por qué siento que pensaste en abandonarlo?

-Nunca pensé en abandonarlo… pero no te daré explicaciones. – aprovechando la distracción de la joven, Rivaille disparó uno de los arneses contra la copa de un lejano árbol, elevándose y dejando atrás a Mikasa.

-¡Regresa! ¡Esto no ha terminado!

_**-x-**_

-¡Heichou! ¡Mikasa! – gritó Eren avanzando sobre Noir Ange.

La lluvia empeoraba, oscurecía y en unos minutos los relámpagos se convirtieron en su única luz. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y de hecho su cuerpo no podría con el frío, pero aun así, a pesar del viento que bramaba y parecía lamentarse entre los árboles, logró entrever a esas dos personas tan queridas para él peleando entre los árboles, danzando en el aire como dos trapecistas y peleando con la habilidad propia de los guerreros.

-¡Basta! – gritó, mas no lo escuchaban. El viento huracanado impedía que su voz llegase a ellos. Noir Ange siguió corriendo hasta frenar de repente en algo parecido a un abismo y por debajo los altos árboles se alzaban.

En medio de su pelea, tanto Rivaille como Mikasa ignoraron al niño debajo de ellos. Ellos caerían por el abismo, pero al menos contaban con su equipo de maniobras y podrían desplazarse sin problema entre las altas copas.

-¡Eren! – gritó Mikasa al pasar por encima de su hermano y reconocerlo, disparando el arnés al árbol más cercano.

-¡Oye, Mikasa! ¡¿Puedo saber por qué están peleando ustedes dos?! – gritó molesto. Notó en el aire una luz que giraba y supo que eran las cuchillas de Rivaille que avanzaban en dirección de Mikasa.- ¡Heichou! ¡Ya basta!

Rivaille dejó de girar al darse cuenta de que su mocoso le gritaba.

-¡Eren! ¡Regresa al cuartel! – dijo dispuesto a disparar el arnés al mismo árbol que Mikasa. Sin embargo notó algo extraño: el lugar sobre el que Eren permanecía parado era sólo un pedazo de tierra que se remojaba y en cualquier momento podría…- ¡EREN!

Tal como esperaba, ese pedazo de tierra se desintegró bajo los pies del niño que caía rápidamente hacia el abismo tras el amargo relincho de Noir Ange.

Deshaciéndose de sus cuchillas y sin pensarlo dos segundos, Rivaille se lanzó como loco para sostener el cuerpo de Eren entre sus brazos, disparando los arneses sin ver y girando entre los troncos de los árboles, golpeándose en más de uno pero evitando que lastimaran a Eren. Al final descendieron poco a poco a tierra e incluso en su última caída usó su cuerpo como amortiguador del niño.

-¡Heichou! – Llamó Eren, desesperado. Mikasa no tardó en llegar a ellos y notar el cuerpo maltrecho de Rivaille.

-Eren, ¿te duele algo? – apenas preguntó, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Tú recibiste todos los golpes por mí!

-No sabes cómo me alegra saberlo, Eren…

-¡Heichou! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡No te duermas! ¡No! – llamaba asustado. Se mordió la mano, nada. Recordó que Hanji le había inyectado esa maldita vacuna para evitar su transformación. -¡Mikasa! ¡Quédate con él! ¡Iré por ayuda!

-Pero, Eren…

-¡Préstame tu equipo de maniobras! ¡Será más rápido si voy yo!

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! – llamó alguien a quien reconocieron como Jean. Vieron una lucecilla tambalear en la distancia.

-¡Jean! ¡Cara de caballo! ¡Apresúrate y ayúdanos! – de repente, Eren se calló. Jean cargaba una lámpara e iba en el hombro de un titán.

-¿A quién le dices "cara de caballo"? Yo no insultaría a alguien que va montado en un titán. ¿No es así, Marco?

-¿Marco? – Eren miró al enorme titán, reconociéndole.

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! – Soltó Jean.- Vamos a salvar a tu enano.

_**-x-**_

Si había algo que nunca cambiaría en ese hombre, era su reticencia a ser visto por otros en una situación crítica. Ni bien llegaran al cuartel general en manos de Marco como titán, Rivaille se había negado a ser atendido y de todos modos, Hanji estaba más que entusiasmada al saber que "Pecas" era un titán.

Rivaille curaría sus propias heridas en su habitación, como siempre lo había hecho. No es como si le gustara mostrar vulnerabilidad ante los demás. Sin embargo, no contaba con que eso poco le importaba a su amado mocoso, que entró de todos modos y sin preguntar mientras el sargento limpiaba una herida en la rodilla. Escuchó gente caminando en su dirección. Era obvio, Mikasa no dejaría la pelea a medias, menos ahora.

-¡Mikasa! – gritaba Armin fuera de la habitación. Éste esperó mientras la puerta se abría de forma violenta. - ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Eren va a enfadarse!

-Ackerman…- saludó el francés a la joven, quien acababa de ser tratada por Armin y llevaba un apósito en el rostro y una venda suelta en la muñeca.- ¿Viniste a comparar heridas de guerra?

Lejos de la actitud que solía tener, ahora Mikasa se veía frágil y a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Por qué? – Comenzó.- Intento entender qué es lo que haces… y no lo logro… -¿cómo puedes pensar cosas egoístas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío con alguien como Eren? Ibas a pedirle que perdiera al bebé que espera, ¿no es así?

-De nuevo, te equivocas. - lejos de mostrar agresividad, Rivaille se veía más bien comprensivo.- Ya que tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré. En realidad, iba a pedirle que aguantara los próximos meses de gestación. Yo los protegeré con mi vida, a Eren y a mi hijo. No obstante, soy consciente de que aún él es pequeño y estoy obligándole, una vez más, a ser un adulto. Por eso… pensaba que podría tener a nuestro bebé y luego le dejaría libre. Le dejaría ir y crecer a un ritmo normal. Se lo merece… Eren merece vivir plenamente ahora que el mundo puede permitírselo. Como ves, nunca pensé abandonarlo. Dejarlo ir era una opción, pero por donde lo veas, no dejé de pensar en él.

Nuevamente, Mikasa recordó aquello que evitaba que matara a Rivaille: ese hombre podía ser lo peor del mundo, pero definitivamente nadie sería capaz de dar tanto por Eren como él.

-Tú también lo sabes, ¿no, Ackerman?- Preguntó como si se viera reflejado en la joven.- Lo que se siente estar muerto en vida y lo frío que puede ser este mundo. Tú y yo, somos peligrosamente parecidos. Ambos pensamos que lo más valioso de este planeta es Eren.- Finalmente, Rivaille levantó la mirada hacia la niña y la sonrisa serena que raras veces mostraba, apareció.- Yo también amo tanto a Eren que no dudaría en dar mi vida por él.

Finalmente, el corazón de Mikasa halló paz en la sinceridad de su más grande y respetado rival.

-Era… lo que quería escuchar…- concluyó la chica. Iba a decir algo más, algo parecido a un "gracias", pero se limitó a inclinarse como sus ancestros solían hacer, y al levantarse de nuevo una mano le sujetó el hombro. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, sólo él tenía esa sonrisa.- Eren…

-Armin te espera y Sasha no deja de llorar preocupada por ti.- indicó. Mikasa asintió dejando el lugar.

El niño dirigió la mirada hacia su pareja. Llevaba en las manos un botiquín blanco.

-Amor…- susurró acercándose. Rivaille sabía que el niño había escuchado todo.- ¿Me dejas curar tus heridas, por favor?

No podría nunca, jamás negarle algo a ese niño tan adorable ni a sus hermosos ojos verdes, menos a la dosis de ternura que acababa de inyectar en el corazón de Rivaille. Luego de recostarse pesadamente en la cama dejó que Eren curara todas y cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo.

-¿Duele? – preguntó. El mayor negó con la cabeza, mirando fijo al techo.- Hanji ya me contó.- Decía mientras le vendaba el brazo.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Me pregunto… ¿tan compatibles somos que me embaracé en nuestra primera vez?

-Eren…

Eren se llevó una mano al vientre cerrando los ojos. Le sorprendía que su cuerpo pudiese aceptar de esa forma algo de Rivaille y convertirlo en un verdadero milagro. Efectivamente, estaba nervioso y temía por la reacción de los demás cuando no pudiese ocultar su embarazo. Pero su felicidad superaba por mucho a ese sentimiento negativo.

-Es lindo saber que formo parte de tu egoísmo y de las cosas que no estás dispuesto a ceder, Heichou. – Terminó de vendar y tomó entre sus manos la diestra de Rivaille.- Como siempre dije, Heichou puede ser muy amable. Por eso te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y me siento muy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti. – Dicho esto, se recostó al lado del otro, tomando la mano del mayor con la suya y posándola sobre su vientre.-Ahora seremos una familia.

-Una familia… - repitió Rivaille, incapaz de contener su felicidad.

-¡Sí! Tendremos una pequeña casa, la pintaremos de color crema y tendrá el piso de madera oscura. Debemos tener un jardín, una habitación para nosotros dos y a un lado la cuna de nuestro bebé. ¿Te imaginas cuando llore de noche? Lo pasearé por la casa, especialmente por el salón donde tendremos muchas cosas que nos recuerden lo felices que somos, Heichou. Ah, es cierto… ¿quieres un niño o una niña? Yo estaría muy feliz con cualquiera, si es una niña ¡mas te vale no malcriarla! Sé que será tu debilidad…

Eren continuó hablando sobre su bebé mientras Rivaille descansaba con el rostro hundido en el regazo de su joven pareja. Ese era su lugar favorito y donde pertenecía: entre los brazos de Eren, sabiéndose capaz de proteger a su amado mocoso mientras el latir de su corazón le traía paz.

Fue bueno que Eren no dejara de fantasear con su nueva vida de familia. Gracias a eso, no notó la pequeña lágrima que escapó traicionando la felicidad Rivaille. Tendría todo aquello que siempre había querido, cosas tan insignificantes y a la vez tan preciadas. El toque suave del cuerpo de Eren, su olor en las sábanas, tardes enteras tomados de la mano y en silencio. Eso era felicidad y él entre los brazos de su mocoso era el hombre más feliz sobre ese pequeño planeta.

-Vaya, esos dos sí que están felices con la noticia.- Decía Jean afuera, mirando por la puerta entreabierta junto a Marco, Hanji y Erwin. Se alegraba por ellos, pero aún así no podía sino sentir un pequeño resquicio de envidia en su ser.

-Es mejor si regresan todos a sus habitaciones. – Ordenó Erwin.- Ya tuvimos demasiada acción por hoy.

-¡Nuestro pequeño Rivaille! – Lloró Hanji.-Sigue siendo pequeño, pero ahora es todo un hombre.

-Vamos.- ordenó Erwin llevándose a la chica y perdiéndose en la oscuridad al doblar por el pasillo. Debían pensar bien el cómo esconder la situación de Eren de sus superiores.

Jean suspiró, meneando la cabeza para indicarle a Marco que le siguiera, llevándole a su habitación. Tenía mucho que contarle, empezando por ese pequeño detalle de ser un titán. Pensó seriamente en su situación, pensó en lo difícil que había sido para Eren y lo difícil que sería para su amado pecoso. Marco podía controlarse bastante bien y estaba seguro de que nunca lastimaría a nadie. Sin embargo, sabía que no bastarían sus palabras para convencer a los demás.

-Jean.- Le llamó el pecoso mientras caminaban. El llamado se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó dándole la espalda, pensativo.

-Tú… dijiste ser mi novio… y también intentaste enseñarme qué significa eso. ¿Me permites decirte lo que entendí?

A estas alturas del juego, Jean ya hasta aceptaba el hecho de que había perdido a Marco, o lo que tuvieron antes y ahora no podía sino hacer otra cosa que aceptar al nuevo Marco y velar por su felicidad, así como Mikasa lo había hecho con Eren.

-Di lo que tengas que decir…

Una fuerte descarga le recorrió la mano junto a los dedos de Marco tocándole suavemente. Comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus reacciones. Él, aunque el destino lo demandara, aunque fuese algo egoísta, en realidad… aún quería amar y ser amado por Marco. Ese había sido el deseo más profundo, hermoso y secreto de su corazón, preservado a través del tiempo.

-Un novio… es la persona que te espera al otro lado de la lluvia y al sonreír hace que las nubes grises se disipen. Al menos las que están en el corazón. Es… saber que en toda tu debilidad puedes volverte fuerte… porque eres capaz de entender…

-A otros débiles…- completó recordando las palabras de su novio años atrás.

Los dedos de la zurda de Marco ahora entrelazaban los de Jean. Usó el brazo que tenía libre para rodear al rubio por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó, intentando parecer neutral, repitiéndose mil veces en un segundo que no debía quebrarse. No, no delante de Marco, no ahora.

-Es la imagen que viene a mi cabeza cuando pienso en ti, Jean.

Suficiente. Eso había demasiado para Jean.

-Te equivocas…- dijo Jean.- No se trata de ser débil o fuerte… sino, en realidad… amar es…

"_**Renacer"**_

-¿Jean?

El llamado se giró con una graciosa mezcla entre molestia y lágrimas que afloraban por la felicidad. Todo se iba al diablo, todo el dolor, toda la tristeza de ese tiempo sin Marco le pareció poco en relación a ese segundo en el que sus manos tocaron el rostro de su amado y añorado pecoso, reconociendo cada una de sus pecas, perdiéndose en sus ojos y finalizando con algo que empezó como un roce de labios y terminó como un beso. El corazón le latía rápidamente, como si renaciera entre los labios de Marco, feliz al notar que el moreno le correspondía como antaño. Al separarse, Marco le miraba sonrojado, pero notablemente feliz. Eso era algo que siempre había amado de él: la tierna timidez del chico luego de un beso.

-Te he amado incluso mientras estuviste ausente, Marco. –Declaró el rubio sujetándolo por la cintura. Si eso significaba que no quería dejarlo ir, le sujetaría por siempre, no lo soltaría.- Ahora mismo, te amo. Y si te vuelvo a perder, sé que te amaré incluso más allá del final. Aún si sé que no podré volver a verte, aún si es algo enfermo y extraño, sé que te amaré. Te amaré una y mil veces, aún si no me recuerdas y ni siquiera recuerdas quién eres. Te amo… ¡te amo, maldición!

_Puede que no recuerde nada… pero…_

Jean se limpiaba las lágrimas de forma desesperada. Odiaba perder el control, pero más odiaba el sentirse incapaz de expresarle a Marco cuán desesperado, cuán dolido y cuán solitario se había sentido todo ese tiempo sin él. Finalmente, Marco fue quien le rodeó con los brazos para iniciar otro beso que contrarrestara su amargura.

_Creo que todo está bien si aún, después de todo  
tengo tu amor. _

Pasaron la noche en la habitación de Jean, en medio de besos teñidos de color sepia que sabían a nostalgia. El dolor de Jean tardaría en ser aplacado y Marco también tendría dificultades para recordar. Pero, sabían que con el tiempo ambos estarían bien.

De todas formas, se amarían en cada momento.

* * *

_**Y asips ;D**_

_Me disculpo mucho por el retraso, los feos exámenes y más feos docentes me han carcomido el alma, el tiempo y la vida u_ú aún así, en estos días subiré algunos fics que les debo tanto a Ireth como a Curlies *w* mis dos pequeñas sucias adoradas uwu/ ahora sí: _

_**Anexos**: Si deseas ver a Marco como titán, dejo el link de la imagen en mi perfil ^^ así como subiré las imágenes que me inspiraron en el capítulo 3 (Heichou se ve demasiado lindo con Yukata uwu) y el mapa de la ubicación de las murallas en este fic._

**_Capítulo 5: Sonrisas en Sepia._**

_Lidiar con un Eren embarazado puede ser más difícil de lo que parece y peor aún mezclado con un Rivaille en exceso sobreprotector. Para variar, un experimento de Hanji sale mal y ambos cambian de cuerpo. Es al borde de la desesperación que recuerdan cómo comenzaron a ser pareja a pesar de todas sus dificultades. Por otro lado, Jean hace esfuerzos inhumanos para recuperar las memorias de Marco (Lemon Jean x Marco). Annie escapa y su paradero es desconocido. ¿Es posible que los bebés nacidos de humanos que pueden volverse titanes hereden ese poder? De ser así, ¿qué tan peligroso es? Erwin debe analizar la situación y esconder, a como de lugar, la situación de Eren. Los dos meses pasan, y llega el momento de partir al nuevo mundo._

_(Oh sí, ese va a ser un capítulo tanto con humor como con drama cortavenas :3)_

* * *

**Reviews anónimos!** *3*  
_Como siempre, le agregamos un "Gracias por tu lindo review" al principio y un abrazote de Rivaille al final a cada uno *w* Gracias niñas, si soy especial escribiendo es por la alegría que me dan con tan bellos comentarios :'D a quienes me los enviaron mediante su cuenta, ya merito los contesto ^^_

_**Guest**: Taku? *-* deja de hacerle bullying al pobre Armin xD_  
_**Muera'Tachi**: Siento que me odiarás una vida por tardar 2 semanas en actualizar :'c lo siento! y... como bien supones, tengo algunos planes para Petra, muajajaja_  
_**Panquequito**: ;A; awww gracias, me alegra que le dieras un chance al mpreg y que te guste cómo lo escribo :)_  
_**Rainy**: En serio? yay! x3 la verdad no le encuentro nada especial a mi forma de escribir, pero me encanta saber que puedo desatar emociones con una historia y que mis lectoras sean felices :)_  
_**Fujoshi completa**: Aquí tienes, con mucho cariño este capítulo :)_  
_**Guest2**: uwu yo también tengo fetiche con Rivaille hablando francés. Siento que lo pondré como tipo firma personal en cada fic que lo incluya xD_  
_**Pierce**: Mi pequeña ;A; tú y la Marry me matan con sus kawaiiosidades :'c las adoro a las dos. ¿Marco heavy metal? ay no xD me mata imaginarlo a lo Kiss XD_  
_**Ada**: Ya deja al pobre Armin! dejá la biblioteca! xD quién te habrá enseñado esas cosas... *se lleva a Rivaille al oscurito* qué? en el oscurito lo espera Eren :c_  
_**Kony Phantom**: Awww Kony *w* no seas floja y levántate -lo dice la que se queda todo el día en la pc- uwuU espero poder hacerte reir más con este capítulo, más por el nuevo apodo de Jean xD_  
_**Guest3**: Shiii lo sé, cuando escribo me paso de cursi xD pero me alegra muchísimo que, a pesar de que no te guste ese punto, logre atraparte con la historia y no se vea tan diabetoso *w* muchas gracias peque uwu_  
_**Rufioh**: Oh jolines! imprimirlo? claro *w* si deseas te diseño una linda portada uwu amo jugar con el PSP uwu_  
_**Marci**: XD ya! dejá la pata de la cama mujer! xDDD malosa ;D_  
_**Manzana**: Awwwww como no te vi en el cap 2 pensé que te había perdido :'c veo que fue una vil conspiración de Celu-sama :C y sí, Bauklotze me enamora uwu y aprendí cosas escribiendo este fic *w* fue muy divertido! Yo también tengo ese lío de los sukes xD pero... nuestro pequeño embarazado creo que será Marco D: qué piensas?_  
_**Guest4**: Lo sé :3_  
_**Guest5**: Gracias *-*_  
_**Cony**: Y no sé cómo, pero ahora veo a Erwin... y digo "Doitsu" :'c Reiner uke, ese y Bertholdt me siguen dando problemas uwu que eres malosa Cony, me das demasiadas ideas malvadas xD_  
_**Katekyo-sama**: Nuuu, mas bien gracias a tí por darme unos minutos, leerme y dejarme un lindo review *-* -abraza juerte-_  
_**Guest6**: Zombie Marco? xD eso me mató LOL_  
_**Irlanda**: Gracias! de verdad! *-* la mejor recompensa es saber que a otra persona le gusta y alegra lo que hago *w*_  
_**Guest7**: Aún no sé muy bien con quién poner a Armin :c también me da pena dejarlo solito. ¿Con Annie quizás? o.o_  
_**Atanih**: Sólo lo escribí aquí, nunca pude entender muy bien cómo publicar en AmorYaoi aunque me gustaría hacerlo :)_  
_**Mina**: ;) ya verás al bebé, muajajaja ;D se llevarán más de una sorpresa *w*_  
_**Sony**: De verdad? *-* Yay! gracias por considerar esta una buena historia uwu espero te guste hasta el final ;D_  
_**Sayu98**: Jean y Marco serán muy felices, te lo prometo :) -si no, más de una persona me matará, lo sé D:- esos dos son tan lindos, robaron mi corazón uwu._  
_**Guest8**: Acepto que originalmente iba a poner a Jean con Armin pero... MArco... MArco es Marco! son tan adorables los dos juntos :'c no pude y terminé emparejando a Pecas y Caballito u/w/u gracias por tus hermosas palabras *w* me encanta leer comentarios tan lindos como el tuyo :3_

* * *

_Bien! Por ahora me despido, no sin antes dejarles un abrazote y un adelanto del fic AU que subiré en los próximos días ^^ _

_**Petit Ange (pequeño ángel)  
Género: **Romance/Angst_

_En una tarea asignada, Rivaille debe captar con su cámara algo que signifique "Eternidad" y es cuando se dirige a la capital de Notre Dame, sin imaginarse que ahí conocería a un chico de hermosos ojos verdes y mucho menos que lo salvaría de un suicidio. ¿Qué lleva a ese adorable niño a desear, con toda su alma, el fin de su vida? ¿Qué es aquella bomba de tiempo en el cuerpo de Eren?  
_

_(Amo escribir AU oneshot. Repito: si deseas uno y tienes una idea de "pensé esto y quisiera un fic así" puedes pedirlo en MP o review :3 lo escribiré gustosa dándote los créditos)._

* * *

_Besos, abrazos y mucho yaoi~ _

_Vero._


	5. Sonrisas en Sepia

_**Nota: **Probablemente quieren una buena explicación del porqué me tardé tanto uwu y es esta: Estaba yo... a los pies de una montaña, bajo una cascada, escribiendo y aumentando mi chakra... y de repente vino... ¡un oso! grande, grande y pelúo! D: pensé en escapar, pensé en irme... y de repente, vi al sol y en él apareció Markus Zusak, mi escritor favorito, sonriendo cual promotor de Colgate y con el pulgar en alto diciéndome "tú puedes Mariel... tú puedes". UwU una épica batalla...  
Ok ya, tenía exámenes y tuve una ligera baja en reviews que me desanimó un poquito (para mí es como que no logré mi objetivo de darles algo lindo y sentido para leer que inspire) Y bueno, entre exámenes y las prácticas de hospital se me ha dificultado el estar en la PC, lo bueno es que ya pronto todo termina y podré escribirles tanto como quisiera uwú/ mejoraré!  
_

_**Agradecimientos**: De nuevo, a todos los que leen esto, me ponen en favoritos y más que nada: esperan. Las amo como no tienen idea c: un saludote especial a la Kata Dominguez uwú malvada, no te conectaste hoy :'c sniff... y a la Pau XDb por animarme para actualizar más rápido, soy una vergüenza :'c no las merezco! Y claro, a la Miche uwú te adoro aunque ya no te vea :'c. Gracias por el video Jean x Marco que me inspiró y tu idea de la visión mientras estaban en pleno 1313. Te debo una :)_

_**Advertencias**: Cambios de cuerpo, algo parecido a humor (saben que no se me da bien :'c) Lemon Jean x Marco al final. _

_**Anexos**: El link de Marco como titán está en mi perfil. El AMV de Miche, Jean x Marco con la canción "My immortal" también. Escribí esa parte escuchando "Somewhere I belong" de Kajiura Yuki. A quienes les guste el pop barroco (canciones rock-pop con toques orquestados, sinfónicos o corales, se los aconsejo). _

_Por atrasado: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IRETH :) gracias por ser tan genial conmigo y por todas tus lindas traducciones *w*/ sé que más de una persona lo agradece uwu espero hayas tenido un día espectacular *-*b**_

* * *

_**LOTUS IN BLOOM**_

_**5: Sonrisas en sepia.  
**__Tu pasado… y nuestro futuro._

Para Erwin Smith no existía nada más terrorífico que Hanji aburrida y ese día, la mujer se veía más que decidida a hacer una que otra maldad.

-He visto un milagro, Erwin…- le decía mientras caminaba a su lado, bajando por la escalera de caracol al comedor por su cena.- De esas cosas que no ves todos los días.

⊰ _**Recuerdos de Hanji Zoe**_

Empezó como un día cualquiera, despertando 10 minutos antes de la hora acostumbrada, bajando al comedor, pensando en los sexys titanes… y entonces un extraño sonido la distrajo.

-¿Un ladrón? – preguntó la mujer en su mente, armándose con una escoba. No, mejor que eso.- Es Levicienta…

_**Primer milagro del día: **__Rivaille con un delantal rosado y preparando el desayuno._

Sus neuronas tardaron en captar la información.

-¡¿Rivaille?! – gritó empujando la puerta, apuntando al hombre y destrozándose de la risa en el suelo. Hasta ahí quedaba toda la imagen de macho del sargento. Sin embargo, Rivaille se limitó a quitarse el delantal rosa con puntitos blancos, lanzarlo a la cara de la chica y caminar con una bandeja entre las manos. Hanji le siguió.- Oh cariño mío, se ve delicioso. ¿Puedo comer eso?

-Claro, siempre y cuando lo envenene primero.- contestó él. Hanji quedó estupefacta frente al apetitoso y bien organizado desayuno. Pan tostado, una taza de leche tibia, huevos estrellados y una lonja de tocino. Todo perfectamente decorado con un lirio blanco cortado minutos atrás.- Ni se te ocurra babear sobre el desayuno de Eren.

_**Segundo milagro del día: **__Rivaille no se porta como el maldito marrano egoísta que suele ser. _

A sabiendas de que podría salir muerta de su misión de seguir a Rivaille, Hanji hizo como que tomaba otra ruta, sin embargo le seguía a unos metros escondiéndose detrás de los muebles, minimizando su respiración, siendo uno con el enemigo… algo que nunca había hecho con los titanes. Ese pequeño hombre podría ser mucho más terrorífico. Al final, ¿qué podían hacerle unos pobres e inocentes titanes de apenas 15 metros? Nada en comparación a lo que Rivaille enojado, celoso o marcando su territorio podría. Meterse con Eren daba por resultado una linda mezcla de los tres.

Le siguió hasta la habitación donde su objetivo entraba con dificultad intentando no derramar nada. Hanji usó un lápiz para evitar que la puerta e cerrara por completo y observó. Oh no, la bestia se acercaba al bello durmiente. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Hanji Zoe en esos segundos:

1: Va a derramar toda la comida sobre el pobre Eren y reírse luego, diciéndole que debe limpiar todo.  
2: Quiere engordar a Eren y luego ofrecérselo a sus dioses de la limpieza.  
3: Quizás, lo menos probable, le salió la vena romanticona al saber que ese niño espera a su hijo e intenta ser un buen esposo. (IMPOSIBLE)

Sea cual fuere el motivo de Rivaille, éste dejó la bandeja a un lado sobre la mesita de noche, pasando los dedos por el rostro de Eren. Oh no, la bestia estaba tanteando a su presa y se lo comería vivo, de un solo bocado.

-Eren… despierta…- ordenó en un murmullo. ¿Estaba siendo tierno? No, Hanji no podía confiarse.

La bonita presa de Rivaille se removió entre las sábanas, gruñendo y estirándose.

-Cinco minutitos más…- pidió adormecido.

-Tu desayuno va a enfriarse y me enfadaré.

-Está bien… - el chiquillo abrió los ojos, frotándolos con el dorso de la mano mientras "la bestia de pequeñas proporciones" le aproximaba algo de comida. Hanji esperó… y esperó… y Eren no mostró rastro alguno de envenenamiento.

_**Tercer milagro del día: **__Rivaille portándose como un buen esposo… cuando cree que nadie le ve. _

Se llevó una mano para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. Estaba riéndose, no podía más. La ternura como el deseo de molestar a Rivaille por una vida entera le carcomía el alma. Cuando lo notó, la "_petit bête_" (pequeña bestia) aparecía tras la puerta.

-_Brunette…- _gruñó Rivaille. Hanji sabía que él sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba molesto y a punto de matarla.

-¿Puedo correr por mi vida?

-Sería bueno…

_**Cuarto milagro del día: **__Que Hanji Zoe siguiera viva._

Erwin contuvo la risa. Si había algo que siempre lograba hacerlo reír eran las constantes peleas entre Hanji y Rivaille, pero ahora, más que nada, le resultaba un golpe a su "instinto paternal" ver cómo Eren y Rivaille crecían como una linda pareja y familia.

-Erwin, ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó la castaña, blandiendo un frasco rojo con un líquido ambarino frente al rubio.- Esta es la "pócima del amor" que te dije hace unos días. La puse en la ración de comida de Rivaille y Eren. Ni bien lo prueben, empezarán a ponerse cariñosos como si el mundo no importara… ¡y verás la faceta de novio enamorado de Rivaille! ¡Le sacaremos fotos, lo chantajearemos y pasará a la historia!

-¡Basta! – tanto Hanji como Erwin agudizaron el oído y quedaron fuera del comedor al escuchar la voz de Eren. El joven estaba sentado en la mesa, con los puños crispados mirando a su esposo, parado con la espalda contra la pared, una pierna doblada y los brazos cruzados. - ¡Prometiste que tendríamos dos meses de felicidad pero sólo me has encerrado la última semana! ¡No tienes que exceder tus cuidados conmigo!

-Eren, sabes que los primeros meses son los más peligrosos. Podemos quedarnos aquí, además te he acompañado cada segundo.

-¡Voy a enfermarme si sigo aquí! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero ver el sol! ¡Quiero caminar por la calle de tu mano y que tengamos una cita normal! Me siento peor que esa vez, cuando descubrieron que yo era un titán y me encerraron en el calabozo. Aún podía entender eso, ¿¡pero que seas tú quien me encierra sólo por un capricho!?

En menos de un segundo, Rivaille apareció al lado de Eren, golpeando las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que significa, para mí el que tú me des familia? ¿Crees que alguna vez pensé en que algo así podría pasar?

-¡Ese no es el punto! – una vez molesto, Eren se levantó para tomar su plato de comida, Rivaille le seguía de cerca.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera puedo dar un paso sin que me sigas!

El francés apenas suspiró cansado. Siempre había brillado por su paciencia y sensatez, no perdería los estribos, no ahora ni con Eren. Quizás sólo era un problema hormonal. Tomó su plato con una mano y la de Eren con la otra para llevarlo de vuelta a la mesa. Eren se contuvo de soltarle, estaba más que enojado.

-Esto no se ve bien…- murmuró Erwin a punto de entrar.

-No te preocupes, para eso está la fórmula que te dije.

Fue cuando sucedió. Lo último que ambos adultos vieron antes de entrar fue a Rivaille y a Eren probando una cuchara de comida y entonces… algo explotó.

_**-x-**_

-¡Eren! – gritaba Armin corriendo junto a Jean y Marco. Agradeció al cielo que Mikasa se encontrase en una misión en otro distrito, de otra forma Rivaille sería hombre muerto. Habían escuchado la explosión desde los dormitorios y ahora se dirigían a la enfermería de Hanji. La cama estaba vacía y Hanji yacía recostada sobre la mesa. - ¡Hanji! ¿Dónde está Eren?

-Armin…- masculló la mujer con voz tétrica.- Lo siento tanto…

-No… ¿cómo que lo sientes? ¡Dinos lo que pasa! – gritó Jean. Hanji apuntó a la puerta abierta con la mano y los tres chicos salieron al pasillo.

Lo que esos tres chicos creyeron que era Hanji llorando por el dolor, en realidad era Hanji partiéndose de la risa, tanto que el cuerpo entero le dolía.

Buscaron a la pareja por la biblioteca, recorriendo los jardines y pasillos de piedra del cuartel general. Fue cuando los vieron de nuevo en el comedor, limpiando el desastre.

-¡Eren! – gritó Armin, feliz mientras corría hacia ellos. Se detuvieron y al girarse, Eren se veía ligeramente diferente. - ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Vaya susto que nos diste.- Se quejó Jean, palmeándole la espalda. Fue cuando Eren le apartó la mano.

-Tsk… estoy seguro de que no te lavaste las manos antes de tocarme, cara de poni…-soltó con un tono que de lejos, no era el suyo.

-¿Eren? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras el castaño se acomodaba la camisa, alisando los pliegues.

-¡No me digas que se te pegó lo freak de Rivaille! – comentó Jean. A su vez, Rivaille se acercó a Eren y se veía mucho más… tranquilo y hasta amable.

-No digas eso…- Decía ese extraño "Rivaille" abrazando a "Eren".- Heichou no es malo.

Sí… algo MUY raro pasaba ahí.

_-x-_

-Bueno… sé que aquí nadie tiene idea de lo que pasa…-explicaba Hanji a los cuatro amigos de Eren a la mañana del día siguiente, aún muerta de la risa.- Al parecer la explosión no lastimó a ninguno, el bebé en el cuerpo de Eren está en perfectas condiciones… pero…

-¡Esto es horrible!- lamentó Armin, mirando el informe de Hanji sobre la evolución de la pareja con algunas fotos adjuntas. En la primera, "Eren" salía limpiando la ventana de su habitación de forma obsesiva, en la segunda, "Rivaille" corría entre la lluvia ensuciándose como un niño pequeño. En la tercera, "Eren" leía tranquilamente un libro recostado en la cama de Rivaille mientras se acariciaba en vientre mientras en la cuarta "Rivaille" reía apuntando a Jean y llamándole "cara de caballo constipado".

-Al parecer, sus patrones de comportamiento cambiaron y… Eren está en el cuerpo de Rivaille… y Rivaille en el de Eren.

-¡Es terrible!

-Aún así… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable al pensar que esos dos se ven lindos portándose de forma diferente a la habitual.

-En fin. ¿Cuándo se supone que volverán a la normalidad?

La cara de Hanji no ayudaba para nada.

-Eh… verás… no tengo idea de cómo funciona esa cosa… supongo que… tendremos que esperar y rogar al cielo que no sea algo definitivo. Pero mientras tanto, ¡voy a disfrutarlo mucho!

-Hanji, tú vas a disfrutarlo mucho… ¡pero no creo que a Mikasa esto vaya a divertirle! ¡Va a matarnos! Y… ¡oh no! ¡Danchou también nos matará!

Hanji dejó de reir por unos segundos. Una cosa era lidiar con Mikasa, otra muy diferente era Erwin. Acomodó los lentes sobre su cabeza y recuperó la sonrisa.

-¿Y quién dice que se enterarán?

_**-x-**_

_(__**N/A:**__ Desde esta parte, al decir Eren me refiero a Eren en el cuerpo de Rivaille y Rivaille es Heichou en el cuerpo de Eren. Creo que de todos modos esto no era necesario uwú)_

-¡Woow! ¡Tu cuerpo es tan fuerte, Heichou! – decía Eren palpando el cuerpo de Rivaille, mirándose al espejo. Desde la cama, Rivaille le miraba por encima del libro que leía. – A pesar de ser pequeño, tienes un lindo físico.

-Eren…

-Oh, es cierto.- Eren se miró al espejo y éste le devolvió la imagen de Rivaille en él.- Tus ojos tienden a cambiar de color, ¿no? A veces los veo plomizos, otras celestes y en ocasiones tienden a un tono verde musgo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. En realidad, lo que pensaba y quería era ver a Rivaille sonriendo. Intentó forzarse una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, mocoso. – gruñó el mayor desde la cama.

-Vamos… ahora tú estás en mi cuerpo y enojarte dañará a nuestro bebé. Tienes que cuidarte, Heichou. No salir, no caminar, no hacer esfuerzos. Oh, debe ser tan triste. No me imagino… no, espera… ¡estuve toda la semana así!

Lejos de molestarse, Rivaille simplemente se limitó a cerrar el libro y envolverse entre las sábanas para descansar un poco. Las peleas verbales no eran lo suyo y menos contra Eren.

Eren terminó de arreglarse el pañuelo en el cuello típico de su pareja, acercándose a la puerta. Regresó de vuelta a la cama, tomando a Rivaille por la barbilla. El verse a sí mismo le dio algo de gracia, aún así le besó cortamente en los labios para despedirse.

-Te amo, aunque vayas a encerrarme durante todo mi embarazo si es que regreso a mi cuerpo.

-Diviértete.- dijo a modo de despedida, cerrando los ojos.- Y por favor, mientras estás en mi cuerpo… no hagas nada que yo no haría.

-Heichou, no soy idiota. Te conozco mejor que nadie. No haría nada que tú no harías.

_5 minutos más tarde, en la calle._

-¡Buenos días señor! – saludaba Eren a un pobre desconocido, sonriéndole ampliamente. Como era de esperarse, el pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de que ese no era Rivaille, sino Eren en el cuerpo de Rivaille.

-Bu-buenos días… cabo…

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy? ¡Es un bello día!

-S-si… - a estas alturas el hombre temblaba de miedo.

-¡Los dioses lo bendigan señor!

Finalmente, logró quebrar a ese pobre hombre quien le arrojó con algo y salió corriendo.

-¡Tome mi billetera! ¡Pero déjeme vivo!

Oh si, Eren sí que conocía a Rivaille, tanto como a su mano derecha y ese pequeño lunar en la palma que nunca en su vida había notado. Era todo un genio en materia de Rivaille. Eso no era nada comparado a caminar por las calles repartiendo un "_Bonjour_" por aquí y por allá.

_**-x-**_

-Maldición…- vociferó Rivaille recostado sobre su cama, girando con las sábanas y encogiendo en cuerpo en posición fetal.- Siento que no debí dejar que ese mocoso saliera…

Siempre le resultaba un poco difícil el apartarse de Eren. Quizás porque ese niño es maldita y compulsivamente adorable, quizás porque es su complemento opuesto perfecto, quizás porque ambos son, a la vez, irónicamente parecidos. Eran personas unidas por el dolor y los malos recuerdos de un pasado que ahora sólo los impulsaba a buscar su felicidad, juntos.

-Maldito mocoso…- dijo con la cabeza entre las blancas sábanas y la almohada. Ese extraño sentimiento, tan sentido, profundo e intenso parecía ser efecto de las hormonas. O eso pensaba él.- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan importante para mí?

Cerró los ojos, abriendo su corazón y recuerdos. Sí, él conocía a la perfección ese momento, el instante en el que su mocoso llegó a significar el mundo para él.

Fue luego de rescatarlo de la titán hembra. Su vínculo no era fuerte, para nada. Es más, ambos dudaban de su relación no formalizada. Sin besos, ni abrazos. Nada más que tomarse de las manos en las noches, compartiendo la misma cama y las mismas inseguridades. Eren tendía a ser mucho más efusivo respecto a su relación, y Rivaille fácilmente cedía a la desesperanza de un día, perderse y ya no sentir el tibio toque de la mano de Eren buscándole en las noches.

Mientras Eren se daba una ducha para quitarse de encima la sangre y mucosa de titán restante de su cuerpo, Rivaille esperaba en la puerta principal del cuartel general. Entonces, de repente los soldados impidieron la entrada de un hombre. Estaba fuera de sí, claramente Rivaille reconoció la ira y el dolor en sus ojos. Lo había visto tantas veces en su vida... Ah, seguramente era uno de los cientos que venían luego de una baja a gritarle a Erwin y decirle que era un inútil y que nada justificaba semejante pérdida. En realidad, el objetivo del hombre era el mismo Rivaille.

-¡Tú! – gritó señalándole. - ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa!

Quiso desentenderse, como siempre. Mirar a la nada, mirar fijo y concentrarse en un punto hasta que las palabras perdiesen su significado. Pero no pudo… no esta vez.

-¡Petra murió por tu culpa, maldito! ¡Ella era joven! ¡Tú debiste morir en su lugar!

No, ahora, Rivaille sentiría cada palabra cargada de dolor. De alguna forma, el hombre había logrado zafarse de los dos guardias, corriendo hacia el sargento y tomándole por el cuello del uniforme. En otras circunstancias, Rivaille le habría matado. Pero no, cada palabra se incrustaba en su ser como una fila daga envenenada. Lo apuñalaba con la verdad, le hería el alma.

-¡Ella era joven! ¡Ella era pequeña! ¡Sólo condenas a la gente que confía en ti! ¡Todos los que creen en ti mueren! ¡Deberías estar muerto! ¡Deberías ser tú el sacrificio a los titanes!

Rivaille lo comprendió. Para ese hombre, como para Auruo… Petra había sido lo que Eren significaba para él.

-¿Sigues con esa expresión? ¿Sigues siendo un maldito insensible? Me pregunto si acaso alguna vez sentiste cariño, siquiera por tu madre… - las lágrimas de rabia caían por el rostro de ese desconocido. -Alguien como tú, no podrá nunca entender a los demás. Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor… no sabes lo que es amar…

El puño del hombre se acercó al rostro de Rivaille. Éste cerró los ojos lentamente, esperándolo. Se lo merecía, o eso pensaba él. El golpe nunca llegó, en su lugar un sonido seco le trajo de vuelta. Eren detenía el trayecto del golpe con su palma. No se veía enojado, ni siquiera molesto, sino más bien apenado.

-Se equivoca…- apenas dijo, sujetando firmemente el puño del hombre. Habló con tranquilidad y extraña sensatez.- En realidad, Heichou es una persona muy amable y sí se preocupa por los demás. Las cosas… no siempre salen bien y no hay nada que pueda hacerse al respecto. Si lo desea, apartaré mi mano… pero seguramente lo mataré si toca a Heichou… su familia vendrá y me matará a mí, Danchou ordenará que todos sean eliminados y así, todo acabará en un charco de sangre.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que siga con mi vida como si nada? ¡Un monstruo defendiendo a otro! –gritó el desconocido. Eren tuvo el impulso de golpearlo, pero estar al lado de Rivaille le daba una extraña paz.

- Le estoy pidiendo que no sea idiota. – concluyó Eren.- Quizás… en realidad, soy un monstruo defendiendo a la persona que ama. Yo también… he perdido a mi familia, lo he perdido todo. También tuve la opción de elegir, y muchas veces he elegido mal. Pero… mi ultima decisión fue… ser feliz cada día… La señorita Petra está muerta… y realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. Pero, sí puedo recordarla y vivir plenamente, ser feliz al lado de quien amo. En vez de preocuparse por los muertos… debería atesorar su propia vida… señor… Nada traerá de vuelta a un ser querido, y la venganza no hace más que cegarnos y evitar que veamos la maravillosa vida que aún tenemos por delante.

Rivaille estaba anonadado. ¿Cómo podía ese chiquillo hablar con tanta seguridad?

De alguna forma, el hombre se había rendido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando amargamente. Los demás oficiales llegaron junto a Erwin y Rivaille se apartó sin decir más. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esas cosas por su cuenta. No sabía que Eren tenía otros planes y entre ellos no figuraba el abandonar a su amado sargento. Le siguió tranquilamente hasta su habitación, entrando en el momento justo: cuando Rivaille se recostaba en la cama "para dormir".

-Dormiré más temprano hoy.- dijo. Eren no le creyó. Sabía que esa era la forma, nada sana de Rivaille de llevar las cosas dolorosas. Se recostó a su lado y se atrevió a abrazarle llevando la cabeza del sargento contra su pecho. – Mocoso…

Lo notó. Eren estaba llorando.

-Oye… no ganas nada si haces eso. – Dijo.- En realidad… de nada sirve llorar… las cosas solo pasan. ¿Dónde quedó el mocoso cuerdo de hace unos minutos?

-Lloro por ti.- sentenció Eren.- Tú no vas a llorar y sé que tampoco lograré hacerte sonreír. ¡Pero quiero, al menos, estar aquí para ti! Yo lloraré por ti… y también sonreiré y pelearé por ti. Así… ya no sentirás que eres un monstruo, Heichou. Ya no te sentirás diferente. – La voz le bajó un tono.- Ya no estarás solo… ¡Estaremos juntos en todo!

Rivaille cerró los ojos, incapaz de contestarle algo. Ese chiquillo había hecho algo que él nunca esperó de nadie y era lo que más necesitaba: había visto a través de él. Había visto que Rivaille, a pesar de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no dejaba de ser un humano. Así como él al ser un titán no dejaba de ser solamente un niño asustado. En realidad, ambos eran débiles y sólo hallaban su fuerza en el dolor. Ya no sería así. Ahora, su fuerza estaría en la felicidad del otro.

-Mocoso tonto…- dijo entre el abrazo de Eren.

_Sólo tú eres tan estúpido…  
como para verme el corazón…_

**_-x-_**

Eren esperaba por Erwin frente a la fuente de agua en el patio sur del cuartel general. Sentado en el borde, miraba el reflejo del rostro de Rivaille.

-Heichou…- dijo mirándose al agua, llevando los dedos hacia sus mejillas y presionándolas para elevar suavemente la comisura de sus labios.- Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes. ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido?

-¡Rivaille! – era Erwin llamándole a unos pasos. Eren le miró rápidamente. Rezó porque no se diera cuenta y de hacerlo, la vida de Hanji pendería de un hilo.

-Dan…- iba a decir "Danchou". Carraspeó un poco, usando el tono serio, seco y propio de Rivaille.- Erwin.

-¿Cómo está todo con Eren? ¿Salió lastimado en la explosión?

-El mocoso está bien.

-Ya veo.- Erwin le miró fijo, como si quisiera decir algo más.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estarás asfixiándolo con tus cuidados excesivos, no?

-¡Sí! Digo, no…- Eren se palmeó la frente mentalmente. Rivaille no aceptaría que lo sobreprotegía por nada del mundo. Otra vez, le tocaba ser el (pésimo) actor de Rivaille. - Sólo cuido al mocoso como se debe, porque sabemos que soy un buen padre y esposo. No mires a mi mocoso. ¿Mencioné que soy Rivaille y así es como los franceses cuidamos a nuestros mocosos embarazados? _Bonjour_…

-¿No habrás querido decir "_Mon Dieu_"?

-¡Eso dije! – ok, a estas alturas de la conversación, si Erwin no pensaba que Rivaille había enloquecido ganaría el premio al hombre más distraído del planeta.

De repente, Erwin le tomó por los hombros, mirándole con seriedad.

-Rivaille… No puedes ni debes dejar que el miedo por el pasado arruine tu futuro con Eren y tu familia. ¡Vas a ser padre! Así que no te está permitido el escapar como hiciste tantas veces antes. Esta vez, no podrás escapar de tu corazón.

"_¿Antes?"_ – se preguntó Eren. _–"¿Cuál "antes"? ¿Él amaba a alguien más? ¿O acaso él jugaba con la gente?"_

Las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, crueles como sólo aquellas que nacen de la duda pueden ser.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Erwin alcanzándole una llave.- Ah, lo siento. Fui a visitar el salón memorial y leí las cartas que dejaste en la urna de Petra.

"_¿Cartas?" –_El circo en la mente de Eren le jugaba una mala pasada. La llave entre sus dedos pesaba demasiado. O quizás era su corazón apesadumbrado. – _"¿Cartas a Petra? ¿Acaso está enamorado de ella?"_

-Y bien, por hoy es mejor si vuelves con Eren. Sólo quería regresarte tu llave.

-Gracias… Erwin…- contestó. – Volveré con el mocoso.

Iba a girarse e irse tranquilo cuando una exclamación le hizo girarse. A menos de veinte metros, Marco se sujetaba una mano, apenado.

-¡J-jean! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntaba.- Me tomaste de la mano tan de repente…

-¡Es algo normal, maldición! – mentía. En realidad los dos estaban cuidando a Eren a pedido de Rivaille y al notar que el chico inevitablemente los vería, Jean optó por disimular y hacer como que tenía una cita con Marco.

-¡Cara de caballo! ¡Marco! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Eren, notablemente molesto. Erwin le miraba, como analizando o más bien, comprobando algo. Definitivamente ese no era Rivaille.

-Riv… digo, Eren nos mandó para cuidarte.

-¿Qué? – momento de explotar. Eren crispó los puños, acercándose a ellos.- ¡Realmente en Heichou no se puede confiar!

-¿Heichou? – preguntó Erwin. Eren se había delatado. Enojado y a punto de llorar, salió corriendo, dispuesto a quitarse la duda de una vez. Erwin, por su lado, miró a ambos chicos.

-Así que Hanji estuvo jugando otra vez.- Dijo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Ah? ¡Te diste cuenta!

-Claro que sí. Rivaille no es alguien que se mire en el agua y sonría, ni siquiera alguien que baje la mirada mientras me habla. Él normalmente me mira fijo o la desvía, pero nunca la baja. – otra vez, Erwin había demostrado que su inteligencia lo convertía en alguien terriblemente peligroso.

-Entonces… lo que le dijiste a Eren sobre Petra…

-Fue a propósito.- Completó.- Eren debe aprender a confiar en Rivaille. A esos dos aún les falta crecer un poco como pareja, dejarse de tonterías y pensar en su presente y futuro juntos. Deben entender que ya no son dos personas separadas que tienen sexo, sino una familia. Es hora de que se dejen de juegos… los dos…

Mientras tanto, Eren corría en dirección del salón memorial. Se pasó la manga por los ojos y evadió los vidrios para no reflejarse en ellos. No quería saber cómo se vería Rivaille llorando.

Llegó. En la pared del salón las placas de los fallecidos se extendían y cubrían cada parte con sus nombres escritos en cursiva. Arriba del nombre, una ranura permitía que sus seres queridos les dejasen cartas, buenos deseos, agradecimientos y despedidas y a un lado un candado cerraba la urna-buzón.

Eren no tardó en encontrar el de Petra y al abrirlo, la sorpresa pudo con él. En papeles de colores, estampados y blancos, encontró varias grullas de origami y reconoció la letra de Rivaille en una carta para Petra.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó a la nada, sintiendo que otra vez, la tristeza le llenaría. Tomó la carta y la abrió.

"_Hola… ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tiempo…  
¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste una vez? La leyenda de las 1000 grullas de papel.  
Me he pasado quince minutos aprendiendo a hacerlas y muchas noches en aumentar su número mientras veía a Eren dormir. Entonces… si hago 1000 tengo derecho a un deseo, ¿no? Quiero… que Eren sea feliz conmigo. Ese es mi mayor deseo… vine a dejártelas. Nunca creí en milagros, ni en el cielo, ni en deseos… no espero que mil grullas de papel hagan un milagro. En realidad, pienso que debo esforzarme por esta felicidad. Hice esto con el firme propósito de agradecerte… lo que pasó no ha sido en vano. Gracias, de verdad… por favor, si hay algo después de esto, allí donde estás… ¿puedes cuidar de Eren si yo no puedo?  
Perderlo no es una opción para mí. No a él. Por mucho tiempo he evitado las relaciones y amar a la gente… por miedo al dolor de enfrentarme a una vida recordándoles. Pero no pienso ceder a Eren ni siquiera a la muerte misma.  
Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te preguntaré… ¿cómo supiste que él sería mi felicidad?  
Rivaille." _

Eren dobló la carta de nuevo por la mitad, rogando que las lágrimas que afloraban, ahora por la inmensa felicidad, no corrieran la tinta del papel. Hundió una mano en medio del montón de grullas de papel, sintiendo la superficie lisa y los picos de las grullas contra sus dedos. Cerró la urna, guardó la llave. Respiró hondo y de nuevo salió corriendo, esta vez hacia su habitación.

-¡Heichou! – gritó entrando. Rivaille apenas se removió entre las sábanas para mirarle. Se sintió regocijado al ver a su mocoso de regreso, pero se preocupó al verle con los ojos aguados. Oh no, iba a llorar, y lo peor es que iban a ser sus ojos los que derramaran las lágrimas de Eren. –Heichou… yo… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… - no aguantó más. Eren se lanzó sobre su propio cuerpo, abrazando al otro que habitaba su piel.-Heichou…

Rivaille no entendía nada de nada. ¿Acaso Eren había enloquecido? Se limitó a abrazar al menor. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió. Mikasa había regresado de su misión.

-¡Eren! – Gritó dando un portazo.- ¡Me enteré de la explosión! ¿Estás bien? ¿El enano no te está cuidando como es debido?

-¡Mikasa! – Eren iba a reclamarle, pero Rivaille se adelantó.

-Piérdete, mocosa…- dijo Rivaille en el cuerpo de Eren con su tono habitual.

Obviamente, eso no era algo que Mikasa esperaría.

_**-x-**_

-Y entonces Sasha me dijo que Mikasa lleva unas horas deprimida. – Contaba Armin en el comedor, sentado al lado de Jean y frente a Rivaille y Eren.

-No veo el motivo. No le dije nada extraño.

-Heichou… recuerda que estás en mi cuerpo… yo nunca le hablo así a Mikasa… ni siquiera cuando estoy muy enojado…

-Da igual. – Cansado, Rivaille levantó un poco de su cena en el tenedor. – Sabes, tu cuerpo es innecesariamente alto. Aunque no me molesta medir diez centímetros más de lo habitual.

-Obviamente no va a molestarte… yo no puedo controlar tu fuerza…

-Un alma débil en un cuerpo fuerte… qué triste.

-¡Oye! ¡Diría que en tu caso es un alma pequeña para un cuerpo gigante!

-Irónicamente, tienes razón. Eres un titán, Eren.

Estaba derrotado. Eren bajó la cabeza y la chocó su frente contra la mesa para risa de Armin.

-Y bien, ¿Cuándo creen que regresarán a la normalidad? – preguntó Jean.

-Por mí, no hay problema si nos quedamos así.- Confesó Rivaille.- Eren tendrá que mantenerme, protegerme, cuidar a nuestro hijo, cumplir con todas mis ridículas exigencias y antojos extraños junto con mis cambios de humor y además de todo eso mantenerse como el mejor soldado de la humanidad y ser un buen padre. Oh, qué terrible para ti, Eren…

-¡Está bien, ya entendí Heichou! Ya te pedí disculpas por portarme mal contigo… sólo estabas protegiéndome… ¿podrías dejar de recordarme lo desgraciada que sería mi vida si yo fuese tú?

-No.- Rivaille continuó.- Y no he dicho nada aún sobre la parte del parto. Pienso tener a Eren a mi lado, sujetándome una mano mientras yo con la otra le agarro la entrepierna...

-¡Heichou!

-Si a mí me duele, a ti también, Eren.

-Eres malvado…

-Lo sé.

La puerta principal se abrió. Erwin traía a Hanji por una oreja y Mikasa tras de ellos. Hanji ya se había tomado la molestia de explicarle todo a la niña.

-Ya dejen de jugar.- el regaño de papá Erwin comenzó.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron en un principio?

-Lo sentimos, Danchou…

-¡Miralo, Erwin! ¿Cada cuánto puedes ver a Rivaille pidiendo disculpas? – Hanji intentaba zafarse.

-Eso es porque no es Rivaille, es Eren.

-De todos modos… espero se recuperen pronto.- soltó Mikasa, sentándose a la mesa junto a los demás.- Estaba preocupada pensando que las malas costumbres de Rivaille se le habían pegado.

Antes de que se desatase una nueva pelea, Marco apareció con la sopa, dejándola en el centro de la mesa.

-Vamos, dejen de pelear. Marco es excelente cocinando, y aunque no me hace gracia que otros cuatro hombres prueben lo que él prepara, al menos los tendrá callados por un rato.

-¿No vas a comer algo, Jean?

-Ya comimos, Armin. – Marco terminó de servir la sopa en cada cuenco, repartiéndolos.- Espero lo disfruten.

-¡Está delicioso! – Gritó Hanji.- ¡Pecas, te pediría matrimonio! ¿Cómo lo preparaste?

-Pues… un poco de jengibre, pimienta, ajo… y algo que vi en una botella roja.

-¿Roja? – Hanji abrió los ojos con fuerza.- Espera… eso era…

La explosión se repitió.

**_-x-_**

_Al día siguiente. _

-Esto… es… horrible… es como visitar "el país de las maravillas" drogado, borracho y con demencia… - decía Jean entrando de nuevo al comedor, esta vez por el desayuno. Luego de la explosión, el único que había recuperado su cuerpo había sido Eren y Hanji no había cambiado. Pero eso, no era nada bueno. Ahora ocupaba el asiento del medio entre Mikasa y Rivaille... cada uno en el cuerpo del otro.

-¡Heichou! ¡Mikasa! ¡Dejen de pelear! – rogaba.

-Odio el cuerpo de este enano…

-La mocosa está gorda e innecesariamente pesada…

-Oye "papá pitufo"… ¿a quién le llamas gorda?

-Podrías matar titanes usando tus botones como balas… un movimiento rápido y… oye… ¿estás tocando a Eren?

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Estoy en tu cuerpo y a Eren le gusta.

-Deja de sacarle partido a mi cuerpo…

-Como si pudiese servir para algo más…

-Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero quiero mi cuerpo lejos de Eren. ¡Y cortaré estas cosas! – Decía Rivaille señalando el busto de Mikasa.- ¡Son innecesarias!

-¡Mikasa! ¡Heichou! ¡Vuelvan a la normalidad!

Por otro lado, Hanji, disfrutaba el intercambio entre Armin y Erwin.

-Erwin, digo, Armin, tráeme mi café.

-¡Sí, señora! – tropezando con sus propios pies, Armin se levantó, golpeándose con más de una cosa. El cuerpo de Erwin era demasiado grande para él.

-Oh, voy a disfrutar tanto esto. ¿Tú no, Erwin? – preguntó la castaña al hombre quien la miraba con profundo odio desde el cuerpo de Armin. -Sea como sea, si mis investigaciones son correctas, el efecto se quitará en tres días.

-¡Tres días! – gritaron Mikasa y Rivaille, mirándose fijo, cada uno en el cuerpo del otro tomando su cuchillo y cucharilla como si de las cuchillas de combate se trataran.

-Prohibido matarse chicos. Los asesinos son expulsados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Y ahora, un poco de amor de Jean y Marco. _

-Esto es una locura…- soltó el rubio dejándose caer sobre la cama de su habitación.- Todos cambiando de cuerpo… ¡Ah! ¡Cuántas ganas de salir corriendo! Este cuartel está lleno de locos.

Marco le miraba con la habitual y adorada sonrisa en su rostro, abriendo un poquito más la amarga herida en el corazón de Jean.

-Eren y Rivaille se ven tan felices…

-Oh, por favor, no me hables de ellos. Me dará diabetes.

-Es que, es algo lindo, ¿no crees? Es como Erwin dice… "un ángel conteniendo al demonio que lo protege".

-¿Ángel? Por favor, Jaeger no es para nada un ángel. No son Lucifer y Miguel enamorados, son más bien Lucifer y Adán enamorados. Tsch… no sé cómo pudo Eren rechazar a Mikasa.

-¿Te gusta Mikasa? – preguntó el pecoso sin el menor rencor hacia la chica. Era simple curiosidad, propia de su inocencia.

-¿Por qué crees que eres mi novio, Marco? Si me gustara Mikasa, no estaría contigo. Aunque sí… debo admitir que me atraía.

Marco se rió y pensó algo divertido.

-¿Te imaginas si hubiésemos cambiado de cuerpos? Yo en el cuerpo de Mikasa. Eso sería…

-¡NO! – gritó Jean, levantándose enojado de la cama y sujetando con fuerza la mano de Marco. Temblaba y algo como rabia y frustración le recorría el cuerpo. – Tú estás bien así… aquí, conmigo… no en otro lado ni en otro cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Marco. ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra que te cederé!

-Jean… es solo una idea loca…

-¡Definitivamente no! ¡Asunto terminado! – concluyó girándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Esa era la fibra sensible de Jean, algo peor que golpearse el dedo chiquito del pié y Marco lo había notado. Lo sabía, de ser posible Jean lo encerraría todo el día para evitar que él saliera exponiéndose a cualquier peligro.

-Sí... - Marco bajó la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos. Ya había aprendido a manejar a Jean con ayuda de Eren. Tanto Jean como Rivaille eran personas difíciles y duras que no expresaban lo que sentían, pero fácilmente cedían a la mínima muestra de amor de su pareja. Era hora de una pequeña dosis de ternura para Jean y Marco lo sabía. Se recostó abrazando al rubio por la espalda.- Perdón… siempre te lastimo sin darme cuenta, Jean… no es mi intención.

Jean se giró, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Preferiría que me metan agujas bajo las uñas, me operen los ojos sin anestesia y con un alicate oxidado o que me arranquen todos los dientes con las manos antes que perderte otra vez.

-Lo sé, Jean… no recuerdo nada de nuestro pasado juntos… lo que me hace pensar… ¿Qué hice para que me amaras con tanta devoción?

La respuesta más obvia era la mejor.

-Ser tú. – Contestó Jean, llevando una mano al rostro de su pareja. – Tengo miedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… cuando volví a verte… pensé en irme lejos, contigo. Escapar traicionando mis promesas de soldado, mandando a la humanidad entera al cuerno, pero ser felices los dos. Ahora que saben que eres un titán… te usarán como a Eren…

-¿Usarme? – Marco elevó los ojos evaluando su situación.- Jean, puedo manejarme muy bien como titán, viste que no lastimo a nadie.

-¡Ese es el problema contigo, Marco! –Jean estaba a punto de quebrarse. Faltaba tan poco…- Eres… demasiado bueno… tanto que tu amabilidad puede doler y volverse una debilidad.

Con un toque delicado y amable, logró apagar a la bestia interna de Jean y aplacar a sus demonios internos.

-Tú necesitas que yo sea así, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con tanto cariño que le parecía un arrullo.-Yo seré tu complemento siempre, Jean. No importa si eso me lastima.

-¡Idiota! – gritó con la voz quebrada en mil pedazos, cada sílaba dolía, cada recuerdo doloroso le quemaba el alma.

-Jean… - le acariciaba el rostro con profunda ternura. A sus ojos era como si Jean hubiese retornado a ser un niño. Un niño que lloraba en soledad. -Te has sentido tan solo…

El llamado se irguió. El cuarto estaba oscuro y apenas un haz de luz plateada se colaba iluminando tenuemente la estancia. Sus ojos ya estaban por demás acostumbrados al negro de la noche. No los necesitaba, o eso pensaba él.

Llevó una mano para colarla por debajo del pijama de Marco, acariciándole el abdomen. Lo reconocía. Soltó los botones, repasó la piel de su amado. Le dibujó la clavícula, el cuello, los hombros y descorrió la parte superior del pijama, dejándole a su merced. Le acarició la piel, buscando algo, cualquier vestigio de su muerte. Nada. Marco estaba ahí, completo, vivo y sonriéndole con un precioso tono carmesí en las mejillas.

-No, Marco… no me he sentido solo…- le susurró al oído.- Peor que eso… he estado sin ti, resignándome a vivir con un recuerdo, incapaz de dejarte ir…

-Jean… - el moreno se llevó una mano a los labios, suprimiendo el híbrido entre suspiro y jadeo que abandonó sus labios cuando Jean le besó el cuello, mordiendo suavemente su piel.- ¿Q-Qué haces?

-¿Tampoco recuerdas esto? – Sonrió intentando infundirle confianza. – Tranquilo… vas a disfrutarlo. Sé que será así. Apenas toco tu piel y ya te sientes en las nubes…

-P-pero…

Marco temblaba con una mezcla de curiosidad, temor, timidez, amor, deseo… cosas que su mente había olvidado pero su corazón recordaba con cada latido.

-Marco… tu primer beso, te lo di yo. Tu primera vez, fue conmigo. Tus primeros suspiros, tu primer encuentro con alguien, tus primeras citas… todo… te lo di yo. – el rubio avanzó más, deshaciéndose de la parte baja del pijama de Marco. Al sentir cómo la tela del pijama abandonaba su pelvis, Marco intentó evitar el ser desnudado. De nuevo, Jean le sonrió.- Vamos… tú le has dado sentido a todos los aspectos de mi vida, incluso a mis debilidades.

-Yo… no recuerdo esto…- confesó.- Sé que lo hicimos antes… pero no recuerdo nada… tu voz, tu rostro, tu ser completo me es extraño… me es tan extraño…

Ser un extraño. Eso era Jean para la mente de Marco y de hecho, eso era algo desalentador. Pero si algo había aprendido de Eren (algo decente para variar) era tener la determinación de pelear contra todo, agarrarse con ambas manos de la otra persona y recuperarle. El amor de Eren no era un juego. El de Jean no lo sería, para nada.

-Soy un extraño.- Sonreía. Fuese para Marco o para sí mismo, sonreía con serenidad. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano, y con la otra continuó su trabajo, desnudando a su pareja. – Lo soy… Marco… pero… ¿sabes?

_Te conozco tan bien… y mi amor es tan grande…  
que si lo olvidas mil veces y debo repetirte lo mismo  
cada día de mi existencia al despertar…  
Si incluso te olvidas a ti mismo  
y debo crear mil historias contigo  
LO HARÉ. _

-¡Jean! – Usando la fuerza que nunca creyó necesaria, Marco apartó al chico sobre él.- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¡Date cuenta! Te estás aferrando al "yo" del pasado. Yo no te recuerdo, no sé nada sobre ti y antes sí te conocía… ahora es casi como si yo fuese otra persona… no sabes si puedes confiar en mí… no sabes si te corresponderé adecuadamente… ¡no sabes si el Marco que soy es tu Marco!

-¿No dijiste acaso que buscas ser mi complemento? – continuó desnudándose a sí mismo y retomando el control sobre Marco, tendiéndole lentamente en la cama. –Eso demuestra que aún eres mi Marco.

-Pero…

-Marco, sé honesto conmigo. ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Quieres que me aparte de ti?- Un beso sobre los labios de Marco bastó para que el moreno le declarara todo su amor sin una palabra. Era incapaz de decirle que no. Entonces, sólo quedaba pensar que tenía miedo, como la primera vez. Le habló con voz socarrona, tierna, casi como una canción de cuna. -Aunque lo niegas, tu cuerpo no deja de reaccionar a mis caricias y de recibirlas. Entonces… ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Yo… no sé… yo… no recuerdo nada, Jean…

-Eso no importa. Te enseñaré de nuevo, las veces que sea necesario.

Jean sujetó las manos de Marco por encima de su cabeza con la zurda, mientras arrastraba la diestra por la suave piel de su joven amante. Sí, todo tal cual lo recordaba. Él sí podía recordarlo, conocía tan bien cada centímetro de la piel de su amado… descendió pintando con caricias el cuerpo de Marco, como si quisiese marcarlo por fuera antes de seguir. Llegó a la entrepierna de su pareja, fijándole las manos con mayor fuerza contra la cama mientras empezaba el tortuoso y placentero despertar de su sexo.

-Ah… Jean… no…- susurraba avergonzado y desviando la mirada. Jean sabía lo que seguiría: los jadeos bajitos y discretos de Marco, el sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas como un cielo vespertino detrás de la estela que formaban sus pecas, los suspiros embelesados y deseosos. Marco era un amante silencioso, tímido, adorable, dulce… Si bien Eren seducía a Rivaille con su inocente docilidad, Marco sabía seducir a Jean con su entregada inexperiencia. La cadera del chico no tardó en buscar un ritmo junto a la mano de Jean, más aún cuando el rubio pasó a prepararlo, dilatándole con un dedo.

-Vaya… tan rápido y ya estás listo… -reconoció feliz. Sólo Jean reconocía el lenguaje corporal secreto e íntimo de su pareja. Marco tenía las rodillas flexionadas, separadas y descendían con la suavidad y tranquilidad de las alas de una mariposa al ser tocado por Jean. Éste último sonrió, situándose entre las rodillas de su pareja, buscando sus labios y besándole para calmarle mientras lentamente invadía su cuerpo. Lejos de apartarlo, Marco lo recibía con esa entrega que él bien recordaba. Su corazón le ordenaba darse por completo a Jean, incluso si no lo recordaba. Incluso si sólo tenían palabras de por medio.

Lenta y suavemente, ambos amantes empezaron a danzar en el cielo de Eros, envueltos en la sombra oscura de la noche, en susurros secretos y llenos de amor. A cada movimiento de Jean, Marco le complementaba con un delirante suspiro, buscando sus labios para calmar la sed de amor y apagar un poquito ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro, alargando más su encuentro.

Comenzó a llover y los besos de Jean se repartían en el cuerpo del pecoso como sólo las gotas de agua lo hace al caer a la tierra. El verano se acercaba y la fría lluvia nocturna caía empapando todos los distritos tras las murallas. En el momento pleno de su éxtasis, llegando al clímax y la culminación de su encuentro; un rayo viajó por el cielo iluminando por un breve y fatal segundo a ambos amantes. De repente, Jean se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Jean? – Preguntó Marco, preocupado, apenas reponiéndose de la explosión de placer en su cuerpo.- ¿Sucede algo?

Por un breve instante, el que durara ese rayo, Jean había visto, de nuevo, el cuerpo putrefacto, incompleto y sin vida de su pareja frente a él. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y suspiró aterrado. Marco supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba. Atrajo al rubio sobre su cuerpo, encerrándole entre sus brazos, espantando a sus demonios internos.

-Ya, ya… estoy aquí.- musitó.- No me iré.

-Yo… yo te ví… te vi mutilado… te vi incompleto… y… muerto… - decía el otro entre sollozos llenos de dolor. Eran tristes y crueles lágrimas teñidas en sepia y recuerdos amargos reflejados en una mala visión los que perseguirían a Jean por mucho tiempo.- Yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, Marco… ¡no estoy dispuesto!

-Shhh… guarda silencio…- pidió con ternura, haciendo que Jean recordara sus primeros encuentros, años atrás.- Cierra los ojos… y ábreme tu corazón…

Un fuerte deja vú invadió a Marco. Le había dicho eso antes a Jean, y lo sabía. Algunos recuerdos empaparon su mente, refrescándole lentamente.

-Jean… tú… tú y yo… tú y yo juramos estar juntos… - dijo recordando un día en el que Jean le regalara un anillo. Recordó el lugar, primero los colores, los matices, el viento, el pasto bajo sus pies y Jean entre sus brazos jugando con sus manos, deslizando algo frío entre ellas. Era una promesa hecha de plata. Repitió la promesa de Jean.

"_**Tú y yo… un día… brillaremos juntos."**_

-Estúpido Eren…- decía Jean llorando amargamente.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentía viéndolo feliz con ese enano mientras yo tenía que resignarme a perderte y seguir adelante? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dolía? ¡Más que perderte, me dolía pensar que nunca antes te había dicho lo mucho que significabas para mí! ¡Nunca te decía cuanto te amaba y me destrozaba saber que no podría! ¡Yo soy incapaz de darte tanta felicidad como tú me la das con solamente existir! ¿Cómo crees que me siento pensando que un día puedo despertar y ver que ya no estás a mi lado? ¿Y si esto es sólo un sueño?

Esta vez, fue Marco el que tomó la iniciativa y fuerza necesaria para recostar a Jean debajo de sí, besándole desesperadamente, ahuyentando sus temores.

-Puede que no sepamos aun qué pasará. Esto no es un sueño, Jean… estoy aquí. Quiero pensar que es porque ese amor que tienes por mí trascendió más allá de todo lo humanamente conocido… Pero, pase lo que pase, seamos felices, Jean. Sólo seamos felices. No recuerdo mucho, pero me encantaría tener muchas más citas contigo, que me beses y abraces y enseñes cosas que no recuerdo. Quiero que otra vez, me regales una promesa con un "para siempre". Pero, no puedes permitirse ser débil ahora, Jean.

Poco a poco, los demonios se disiparon. Escaparon, se fueron lejos. La luz de Marco era demasiado para ellos, tanto que incluso entre sueños, Jean tendría la plena certeza de que su amado Marco estaría a su lado al despertar. Sin embargo, soñaría con él.

-Cómo desearía embarazarte…

-Jean, ya estás hablando tonterías. – sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Jean y lo sentía irse con el sueño.

-Así, tendría la plena certeza de que algo mío siempre estará ahí para protegerte y evitar que te vayas de nuevo.

-Duerme, Jean. Estaré aquí. – un suspiro le indicó que Jean ya había partido al mundo de los sueños, donde Marco le esperaba en una casa en medio de un verde prado y tenía niños pequeños a su alrededor. Eran suyos, sus bebés.

Así no fuera posible, él lo soñaría. Nada podría atar sus sueños y su amor por Marco que trascendía más allá de la muerte.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 5 :)_

**_6: El error de Eren. _**

_Annie logra escapar y su paradero es incierto. Jean piensa que lo mejor es tomar su ejemplo e irse lejos con Marco. El rumor del embarazo de Eren corre como reguero de pólvora y el tribunal se entera, determinando que el niño es un peligro para la humanidad. ¿Cómo reaccionará Rivaille cuando Eren pierda el control sobre sí mismo y su forma de titan en el pueblo? _

* * *

_**Reviews Anónimos:** (deberían darme con la tabla si no los contesto uwu ya merito me voy a contestar los reviews a las cuentas *w* gracias!)_

_**Pilo3**: Puedes estar segura de que será una de las ideas de Rivaille xD luego de proponer "Eren" uwu ese es nuestro heichou uwu._  
_**Muera'Tachi**: Awww :'c debo dejar de hacerles llorar uwú y ya dejé mi muy creíble y nada fantasiosa excusa arriba, los osos salvajes no me dejan actualizar :c _  
_**Fujoshi completa**: Me encantó tu idea de papá Erwin xD se volverá "abuelo Erwin" *w* espro el Lemon te gustara uwu _  
_**Dina**: :'c lamento haberme retrasado tanto! :c rayos... desearía actualizar religiosamente cada viernes, pero se me dificulta. Creo que lo pasaré al sábado o.o aún así, gracias por toda tu paciencia n_n_  
_**Ada**: Deja mis genes podridos hija xD y no te cortes :c Armin se enojará! pd: me llamaron de la biblioteca... hija, tenemos que hablar uwú_  
_**Manzana**: Yo también pensé que mejor embarazo a Marco, ya que él puede mutar como titán y toda la cosa :)_  
_**Natsume**: Oh, Hanji es épica! awww me alegra que esto te gustara y le dieras una oportunidad al mpreg :)_  
_**Nat**: ;A; qué sería de mi sin vos! :'c gracias por tu apoyo tanto en este como en Secreto en Auschwitz :'c *huggea*_  
_**Riven**: Te juro que busqué la imagen que me comentaste, pensaba hacer algo como que Rivaille es un biólogo marino y encuentra a Eren como sirena. Bueno, amo a FemEren pero creo que haría un yaoi con esa trama o.o (El hetero se me da pésimo T-T)_  
_**Sayu98**: Amo los reviews largos, porque me hacen sentir que les inspiro a escribirme :'c muchas gracias pequeña :)_  
_**Sony**: Pienso que, así como ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, debo corresponder su cariño contestándoles :) te saludaré las veces que desees. Gracias por leer tambien mis otros fics ;D_  
_**Lut**: Te cuento que sí, Eren va a ponerse celosito en un futuro -ya verás- incluso en este capítulo, ya lo vimos así. Eren celosito es tan lindo ;D_  
_**Kisara**: Aquí la conti ;D _  
_**Bits**: Yo también quiero que Mikasa quede con Sasha xD de hecho doy algunas indirectas sobre ellas uwú/_

* * *

_Nuevamente, agradezco si leiste hasta aquí uwu *propaganda tipo youtuber* **si te gustó deja un lindo review**, no necesitas cuenta para dejarlo. Si deseas conocerme o hablar conmigo, puedes agregarme, mi FB, Tumblr, cuenta en Wattpad, Amor yaoi y Ask están en mi perfil. Estaré super feliz de conocerte (gracias a quienes me agregaron *w*)_

* * *

**_Próximas actualizaciones: _**

_Secreto en Auschwitz, capítulo 2: (AU) Eren, un triste niño judío capaz de ver a la muerte y Levi, un nazi que esconde más de un secreto son los personajes principales de esta historia narrada por la muerte, un personaje más humano de lo que podrías imaginar. ¿Podrá su historia de amor brillar en los desolados tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? La muerte tiene una historia para contar. _

_1001 noches para enamorarte: (oneshot) Eren es un joven esclavo arrancado de Egipto para ser vendido en Arabia conocido por dos cosas: danzar mejor que la misma diosa Hator y ser un asesino redomado. Cautivado por su mirada color jade, Levi lo compra haciéndole la oferta de su vida: "Dame 1001 noches para enamorarte"._

* * *

_**Se despide con amor: **_

_**Vero.**_


	6. El error de Eren

_Revivo por breves instantes para actualizar luego de 3 semanas de ausencia -mátenme-. Me he sentido especialmente mal estos últimos días por líos en la facultad con un compañero terrible, un examen que reprobé con ganas (debo salvarlo el martes como sea) y bajón emocional. Aún así, me libera un poco escribir. _

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, asks y follows a este fic :) también a quienes me agregaron al FB._

_Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado uwu._

_Agradecimiento especial: A Faby Kaban por darme su visto bueno del fic *w* muchas gracias! _

_La Vero necesita beta :'c urgente... _

* * *

**LOTUS IN BLOOM**

_**6: El error de Eren.**_

Las cosas no podían mejorar. El viaje para el nuevo mundo había sido cancelado sin motivo aparente hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que Eren y Levi tendrían más tiempo juntos disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro, maravillándose por los cambios en el cuerpo del niño. Eren entraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, siendo controlado periódicamente por Hanji a pesar de que Rivaille refunfuñase cada vez que la chica tocaba a su pequeño. Aunque no podía quejarse. Ese "espécimen raro" se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo de doctora personal de Eren y su bebé.

-¿Dónde diablos están esos dos? – gritaba Hanji desesperada corriendo por el cuartel general con una bolsa entre las manos y con Armin detrás de ella. Erwin arrugó la frente, levantando la mirada hacia la mujer.

-¿Hablas de Eren y Rivaille? Tienen el día libre y fueron a pasear por ahí. Rivaille se llevó a Noir Ange y una carroza para eso.

De repente, Hanji abrazó con fuerza el paquete entre sus manos, hundiendo el rostro en éste.

-¡No! –Lamentaba llorosa.- ¡No hoy! ¡No ahora!

-Tranquila… Hanji-san…- calmaba Armin. Le esperaba una mala tarde si acaso Hanji no conseguía lo que quería.

-Hanji, déjalos. Mañana se casan y es natural que quieran un poco de tiempo a solas. Hemos estado cansando a los dos estos días. Yo me llevaba a Rivaille para todo el papeleo de su boda y no tengo idea de qué le hacías a Eren mientras te lo dejaba, sólo sé que al final del día, los dos apenas tenían fuerzas para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-¡Pero es que tú no entiendes! –Continuó.- ¡Tengo que ver a Eren! ¡Tengo que decirle algo de suma importancia!

-¿Por qué no puede esperar?

Antes de que pudiese levantarse de su sillón, Hanji dejaba el paquete sobre la mesa y golpeaba ésta con las manos, acercándose a Erwin.

-Dime Erwin… ¿qué piensas? – Continuó con los ojos abiertos, asustando al americano.- Lo tradicional… o lo nuevo…

-¿Uh?

Hanji sonrió nuevamente como maniaca, extrayendo del paquete algo que Erwin no esperaba. O quizás sí.

-¿Qué opinas, Erwin? ¿El clásico vestido blanco de novia con velo o este hermoso vestido rosa salmón claro que contrasta perfecto con la piel de Eren?

Definitivamente, Hanji era todo un genio en cuestión de desajustar la mente de Erwin. Se frotó las sienes, nervioso, cansado y molesto.

-Primero… Eren es un niño, no una niña. Segundo, dudo que use un vestido. Tercero… Rivaille te matará si tocas a Eren antes de su boda. ¡Se vería horrendo!

-Claro que no, piénsalo bien. Eren, su bonita piel color canela suave, casi como el café con leche que tanto le gusta a Rivaille. Delgado y formando caderas ahora que está embarazado y por efecto de los progestágenos sus rasgos se suavizaron. Toda esa perfección… en un lindo vestido rosa salmón…- dijo siseando las últimas palabras lentamente.

-_"Erwin no es tan tonto como para dejarse convencer…"_- se repetía Armin en la cabeza. Él había cedido luego de la misma explicación, esperaba que no funcionara con Erwin.

-Armin…- llamó Smith, el niño le miró a la espera de una orden.- Pídele a la cocinera que hoy prepare algo especial para la cena. Si consentimos a Eren con la comida, podremos chantajearlo para que use el vestido.

-Danchou… ¿está hablando en serio?

-x-

Era un bonito día de verano y el ocaso de éste teñía con colores vespertinos. La suave brisa del viento refrescaba ese punto perdido en la colina, donde un frondoso y gigantesco árbol se alzaba por encima de las flores y el pasto crecido.

-Debo… limpiar… desorden…- Eren se rió luego de pronunciar las tres palabras en un tono robótico. Debajo del árbol, él y su pareja descansaban luego de disfrutar de su tarde a solas en un día de campo. Eren usaba las finas piernas de Levi como almohada mientras el mayor le acariciaba el rostro. Había atrapado las manos níveas de éste entre las suyas, impidiendo que dejase de acariciarlo para limpiar los restos. - Estabas pensando eso, ¿no?

-No realmente.- El mayor le apretó suavemente una mejilla.- Pensaba…

-¿Pensabas?

-_"Pensaba que somos felices"- _dijo en su cabeza. Obviamente no le diría eso a Eren.- Pensaba que te estás poniendo gordo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Se rió. Ese mocoso ya le conocía tanto que había aprendido a leer en sus ojos y ver en su corazón antes que escuchar lo que decían sus labios.

-Heichou, no quieres que use mis trucos sucios contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabemos que puedo lograr que cedas, te sonrojes y desvíes la mirada al mismo tiempo mientras cruzas los brazos.

-Mentira. – contestó Rivaille. Como predijera Eren, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. Eren le torturaría un poco con su infinita ternura. Se incorporó dispuesto a jugar con él, restregando la cabeza contra el cuello del mayor y respirando suavemente.

-Amor…- le llamó en medio de un suspiro, continuando con un beso en la mejilla de Levi. A estas alturas, el hombre hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para no lanzarse contra el niño y violarlo.

-Eren… te lo advierto… -gruñó sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho. Eren le recorría el cuello con los labios, dejándole más besos pequeños e inocentes que le recordaban los primeros. Ese niño era tremenda y malditamente dulce.- Eren… voy a violarte.

-Está bien…- continuó susurrándole al oído. El aliento cálido de Eren derretía la piel de nieve del otro.- Si eres tú, no me importa cuánto me toques. Es más, soy feliz de saber que la persona que amo no me tiene asco ni me teme.

Levi volvió su mirada hacia el niño, éste le sonreía tiernamente mirándole desde abajo, y sin embargo sus ojos parecían tristes.

-Eren…

-¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo, cuando apenas me gustabas y no estábamos juntos… temí por ser un monstruo a tus ojos. Creía que si te lo decía, pensarías algo como "el mocoso titán está enamorado de mí… que asco". – A estas alturas, Eren necesitó cerrar los ojos. El sólo pensarlo, le hacía revivir esos instantes de dolorosa soledad.-Nunca te lo dije… pero me sentí verdaderamente agradecido y feliz el día que tomaste mi mano y me dijiste que sí querías intentarlo conmigo… y cuando me besaste por primera vez… por segunda… por tercera… cada beso tuyo es para mí una confirmación de que estoy vivo… y quiero seguir estándolo.

Rivaille le acarició la cabeza y acunó su mejilla, esperando a que el niño, su niño abriese los ojos.

-Es imposible no amar a alguien como tú.- soltó en un suspiro de color carmín.- Eres un mocoso altanero, insolente, emocional y manipulador. Pero… sólo tú sabes el secreto para que yo sea feliz, cada segundo.

-Heichou…- Eren no podía creerlo. Rara vez pasaba algo como eso, que Levi le dijera lo especial que era para él. El sargento torció los labios.

-Hanji y Erwin viven molestándome con ello. Eso de que "desde que estás con Eren has cambiado tanto" y cosas así. No lo sé… no tengo idea. Sólo quiero que esto dure mucho tiempo. De ser posible, toda mi vida.

Estaban confesándose nuevamente. El primero, que era un humano en el cuerpo de un monstruo. El segundo, un monstruo en el cuerpo de un humano. Ambos marcados por la soledad, reaccionando diferente al dolor, ahora estaban unidos y así persistirían. Sería la fuerza el uno del otro.

Eren se vio en la profundidad de los ojos del mayor. Estaba tatuado en su alma y lo sabía, él también lo llevaba en su ser. Se enfrentaron el cielo de Rivaille y la naturaleza de Eren, la tranquilidad contra la energía propia de ese niño. Juntaron sus frentes, se miraron aún más. Hablaban con su silencio, declaraban su amor. Lentamente, cerraron los ojos y juntaron los labios en un beso, buscándose las manos para entrelazarlas. Ese era su amor: suave, perfecto en su imperfección, con un dulce tinte de entrega total.

Levi se preguntaba, ¿cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin la exquisita y dolorosa ternura de Eren? Los labios del niño, suaves y entregados se entrelazaban con los suyos dulcemente provocándole una calidez enloquecedora, ese niño sabía seducirle de la forma más inocente. ¿Cómo había aguantado, de nuevo, más de un año de relación viéndole dormir a su lado, sin tocarle? Él sabía la respuesta: porque por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre sí mismo, Eren sería más importante.

Sin embargo, algo logró sacarlos de su momento. Un rayo color ámbar cayó del cielo hacia la ciudad, en dirección al cuartel general. Era el aviso de un titán humano. Se separaron rápidamente maldiciendo la interrupción y mientras Eren calmaba a Noir Ange que no dejaba de relinchar, Rivaille reconoció a la titán femenina en la distancia.

-¡Annie! – gritó Eren al ver que la chica corría en dirección de la muralla. Nuevamente intentaba escapar, pero esta vez no había equipo preparado para detenerla. De todos modos, aunque lo hubiese, Annie no se dejaría.

Desesperado, Eren se llevó la mano en dirección a los labios y casi terminó mordiendo el dorso de la mano de Rivaille. Interponía la diestra sobre la de Eren.

-¡Debo detener a Annie! – reclamó al ser sujetado. Levi meneó la cabeza, negando.

-No tengo mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y en caso de que perdieses el control, no podría salvarte. Además… tenemos un apoyo: el otro chico titán.

-¡Pero Marco no pelea! ¡Él no puede contra Annie!

-Al menos no dirán que nadie hizo nada. Piénsalo, Eren… Annie está embarazada y ya va a término. Si no le quitaron a su hijo, está más que determinada a protegerlo. De ser así… al tener un motivo para escapar… puedes estar seguro de que quien se interponga en su camino no saldrá bien de eso.

-¡No puedo dejarlos solos! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En tu bien, claro está.

-¡Heichou! – Eren logró zafarse del agarre de Rivaille.

-Eren, conviértete en titan y te juro que…- antes de que pudiese decir algo, Eren le abrazó con fuerza.

-El bebé y yo estaremos bien, amor… pero quiero estar seguro de que mis amigos estén bien… por favor, regresemos.

Efectivamente, Eren era las famosas "3M" de Levi.

-Maldito mocoso manipulador… sabes que no te negaré nada si me hablas así…

_**-x-**_

-¡ANNIE! – en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, Jean rugía presa de la ira al reconocer a la chica titán a menos de un kilómetro, destrozando la cárcel donde se encontraba resguardada, irguiéndose cuan alta era en su forma de titán.

¿Cómo había logrado escapar? ¿Acaso el suero anti-T no funcionaba? Sea lo que fuese, poco o nada importaba. El punto es que ella, Annie Leonhardt, la chica que años atrás le había separado de Marco escaparía. No, él no lo permitiría. No se perdonaría a sí mismo.

-Jean…- Marco le tomó la mano.- Tranquilo…

-¡Esa bestia! ¡Ella fue quien te mató! ¡Ella me apartó de ti! ¡Ella nos separó! ¡Voy a matarla! – gritaba el chico acomodándose el equipo de maniobras. Vio a lo lejos a Mikasa y Armin dirigiéndose contra la chica. Jean temblaba presa de la ira, jadeando como una bestia a punto de atacar.- Ya no soy el mismo de hace dos años atrás… esa mujer… va a pagarme cada segundo de dolor…

-No… Jean…- Marco tanteó por su habitación. Debía distraerle como fuera. Lo encontró en el buró donde guardaba sus regalos.- ¡Mira, Jean! ¡Es el dibujo que me hiciste la vez pasada! ¿No es lindo?

Por un segundo, al verlo sujetar un dibujo de los dos con ambas manos y sonreírle, el espíritu sediento y necesitado de sangre de Jean se calmó. Tomó a Marco por los brazos, obligándole a sentarse en la cama y dejándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Espérame aquí. – Pidió.- No puedo exponerte al mismo riesgo. No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Te haré más dibujos, Marco. Sólo espérame.

-Pero Jean… - no pudo decir más. Jean cerró la puerta al salir dejando a Marco en su habitación. El moreno se dirigió a la ventana, un extraño temor le invadió al ver a Annie. Un pensamiento oscuro asaltó su mente: Si Annie había sido capaz de matarle años atrás… entonces podría matar a Jean ahora. - ¡Jean!

_**-x-**_

-¡Titán!

Las personas gritaban aterradas al reconocer a Annie por las calles. No parecía interesada en lastimar a nadie, solamente en escapar. Mikasa y Armin volaban en el aire con sus equipos dirigidos por Erwin y Hanji.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? – Preguntó el rubio.- Hanji, ¿qué no le aplicaste el suero anti-T?

-Lo hice… es extraño.

-Comandante, Mayor.- Armin tomó la palabra.-En el momento del rayo revisé los frascos y la sustancia fue reemplazada por simple agua destilada.

-Además, pasé por la celda al venir y los guardias que la custodiaban fueron asesinados. –siguió Mikasa.

-Mikasa… ¿crees que Annie los mató a golpes?

-No. Tenían cortes hechos por cuchillas de un equipo tridimensional. Quien sea que los matara, llevaba tiempo estudiando a Annie y puedo inferir que fue quien cambió el suero anti-T.

-¡Eren! – reconoció Armin en la lejanía haciendo que Mikasa mirase en esa dirección, desviándose del equipo al mismo tiempo que Jean se unía a ellos. Llegó a la carreta que avanzaba por las calles pedregosas del distrito. Al verla, el caballo negro se detuvo.

-Mikasa, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Annie pudo escapar? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Dónde están los demás? -Lejos de contestarle, Mikasa se limitó a quitarse el equipo de maniobras y lanzarlo a Rivaille. En una mirada habían entendido la situación.- ¿Heichou?

-Ackerman, lleva a Eren de regreso al cuartel.- indicó el hombre.- Escóndelo en el subterráneo en la trampilla del sub suelo, la piedra ahí es tan dura que ni siquiera Annie podría romperla. Mantenlo alejado de toda zona peligrosa y regresa con otro equipo. Vamos a detener a Annie.

-Entendido.

-¡Oye! ¡Rivaille! ¿En qué estás pensando? – se quejó Eren.- ¡Yo también quiero ayudarlos! ¡Mikasa!

El relincho de Noir Ange bastó para callar al niño. Rivaille se acomodó el equipo sobre la ropa que llevaba bajo la mirada incrédula de Eren. Al terminar, le robó un beso rápido.

-Espérame y no hagas nada estúpido.- pidió.- Voy a protegerlos, a ti y a nuestro bebé con mi vida.

Eren asintió con pesar. Había olvidado la última vez que ambos compartieran un beso antes de enfrentarse a un titán. Levi se alejaba volando por los techos, clavando los arneses en las paredes mientras Mikasa llevaba a Eren en dirección al cuartel.

-Eren, estás esperando familia. Piensa un poco…- decía Mikasa al llegar al cuartel, llevando a su hermano adoptivo por la muñeca, arrastrándolo en dirección al subterráneo.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Ya déjame! – Decía el chico inclinándose hacia atrás, oponiéndose.- ¡Van a lastimar a Heichou!

Contrario a la reacción habitual de Mikasa de obedecer a Eren, esta vez la chica logró llevarle hasta el lugar indicado, abriendo la puerta y dejando al chico en la habitación de roca maciza decorada solamente con un sillón al fondo y una lámpara que partía de la pared.

-El enano sabe cuidarse bien. No puedes negarle a tu hijo el derecho a ser protegido, menos ahora que aún no ha nacido. Déjanos protegerte, Eren. A ti y al bebé.

-¡Pero!

-¡Que te quedes! – dijo firmemente la chica, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez en soledad, Eren dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el sillón. La humedad del lugar hacía que sintiese frío, pero más aún le dolía la ausencia de su pareja, agregando la preocupación por éste.

Se acarició el vientre como Rivaille hacía cada mañana, su bebé estaba notoriamente inquieto. A pesar de ser pequeño, ya se hacía notar.

_**-x-**_

Annie se veía por demás extraña. A pesar de su agilidad, lucía cansada.

-Debe ser efecto de su hijo.- anunció Hanji, analizando a la chica a una distancia segura y sobre un tejado junto a Armin y Erwin.- Annie está sometiendo a su cuerpo a un esfuerzo bastante grande al mantener su forma de titán y a la vez mantener a su hijo.

-Bien, no tiene por qué significar un problema entonces.- sentenció Erwin. Rivaille negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas…- dijo con el tono parco, guardando las cuchillas.- Ella va a escapar esta vez, sin importar lo que hagamos.

-¡De eso ni hablar!

Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo en el que Jean pasaba por encima de sus cabezas volando en el aire con el equipo de maniobras y las cuchillas listas.

-¡Jean! – llamó Armin, aterrado. - ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Regresa!

No tuvieron más opción que verle alejarse. Ya fuese impulsado por la furia o el deseo de vengarse, parecía que se impulsaba 10% con el equipo, 90% con el espíritu.

-¡Annie! – gritó cuando el rostro de la chica titán estaba a menos de tres metros de él. Annie le miró con los enormes ojos azules que tenía, al mismo tiempo que Jean le clavó una cuchilla en éstos. - ¡Tenemos asuntos pendientes, maldita! ¡Dos años de dolor y soledad!

Recargó un par de cuchillas nuevas, descendiendo por el cuerpo de la titán haciendo cortes, lisiándola de a poco

-Es extraño…- comentó Erwin en la distancia.- Annie no hace el menor intento por defenderse.

Fue en ese preciso instante que Armin pareció darse cuenta de algo. Analizando las situación, todo apuntaba a una sola cosa…

-Annie… ¡Annie está distrayéndonos! – dijo entendiendo más de una cosa.

Lastimosamente, Annie logró escucharle. Antes de que Jean diera un golpe más, apartó al chico de un manotazo y aspiró profundamente. Un grito similar al sonido de un huracán abandonó los pulmones y labios de la titán, extendiéndose por todas las murallas.

-No…- Armin pudo verlos en la lejanía.- ¿Cómo es posible?

A menos de tres kilómetros de las murallas y las puertas abiertas, un grupo de más de cincuenta titanes corrían en dirección a ellos.

Mikasa llegó en ese instante con un nuevo equipo de maniobras.

-¡Rivaille, tú y Ackerman encárguense! - indicó Erwin. Era la primera vez que mostraba desesperación. No estaban listos para eso.- No deben pasar.

Antes de que partieran a enfrentarse a los titanes, Armin tomó el brazo de la chica, estaba desesperado.

- ¡Mikasa! ¿Hay alguien en el cuartel general? ¿En el tribunal? – preguntó. Eso confirmaría sus sospechas.

-Todos los soldados, incluso los reclutas fueron llamados.

-¿Qué? – Erwin pareció entender.- Pero si acaban de reaparecer.

-Es como si… esto hubiese sido planeado.

Lo entendieron en ese instante. Todo, la falsa paz, la desaparición de los titanes, el embarazo de Annie, la huída de ésta, el cambio del suero anti-T y la situación actual… todo era manejado por alguien.

Ellos se habían convertido en simples marionetas de un titiritero anónimamente maquiavélico, calculador, invisible y silencioso.

_**-x-**_

Un golpe seco acompañó al cuerpo de Jean chocando contra la pared de una casa, deslizándose hacia el suelo junto a su orgullo. Sin embargo, no se rendiría. Cambió las cuchillas, se secó la frente y de nuevo disparó el arnés hacia una torre cercana a Annie. Voló por los aires, determinado a no dejarla ir.

-Annie…- llamó una vez sujeto a la pared, enfrentando el enorme ojo de la chica.- ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un asunto pendiente? ¿Recuerdas?

La mano de Annie se alzó lentamente en el aire. A lo lejos, Mikasa y Rivaille avanzaban en dirección norte hacia los otros titanes. Al advertir el peligro al que Jean se exponía, Mikasa pensó en desviar su ruta.

-Olvídalo.- Ordenó Rivaille al notar las intenciones de la chica.

-¡Annie puede matarlo!

-Déjalo… no pasará.- reiteró con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero!

-Sé lo que te digo… - esta vez, su tono fue cortante.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, la torre cayó al ser golpeada por Annie. Jean caía y Mikasa pensó en desviarse indiferente a las órdenes de Rivaille. Sin embargo, un segundo rayo ámbar cayó del cielo y Jean terminó entre las manos de un titán del mismo tamaño de Annie. Era Marco.

-¡Marco! ¡Te dije que no vinieras! – gritó entre las manos de su pareja. Marco se veía extraño.- ¿Marco?

El titán se alzó cuan alto era, miraba a Annie como pretendiendo enfrentarle. Adentro, Marco tenía una expresión no muy habitual en él: enojo.

-Jean sufrió mucho por tu culpa…

Annie asumió su posición clásica de pelea, llevando ambos puños delante de su cuerpo. Marco no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse.

-¡Marco! ¡Vete! – Exclamó Jean.- ¡Ella es capaz de matarte! ¡No quiero que eso pase de nuevo!

Marco le contestó formando una celda con las manos y encerrando a Jean en ella. Apenas entre los enormes dedos pudo divisar a Annie. Se acercaba, uno de los puños le golpearía lateralmente cristalizando la mano y seguro haría que la cabeza del titán volase. Una vez expuesto el cuerpo de Marco, Annie podría…

-¡MARCO!

Esperó por un temblor en el cuerpo de titán, que sus manos se abriesen y que Annie se abalanzara sobre él. Su sorpresa fue tremenda al notar que la piel sobre la que estaba sentado se había endurado como una piedra en el mismo instante en el que un crash cristalizado anunció el golpe de Annie. El cuerpo entero de Marco era de piedra y al golpearle, Annie se había destrozado el antebrazo derecho.

La titán sujetaba el muñón que le quedaba por arriba del codo, mirando a Marco, incrédula. Marco retornó a su forma normal, mirándole fijamente. Dejó a Jean sobre uno de los techos para abalanzarse sobre Annie, tomarla por los brazos y solidificarse nuevamente. La tenía atrapada e inmóvil, incapaz de escapar al agarre.

-Annie…- habló Marco desde la nuca del titán.- Ya has hecho demasiado daño… va siendo hora de que pagues todo el dolor que infringiste en los demás…

_**-x-**_

Eventualmente, Eren percibía el temblor del exterior dentro del refugio y al bebé removerse en su vientre, inquieto. Recostado en el sillón, repasó su vientre con los dedos.

-Tranquilo…- susurró.- Papá ya volverá por nosotros y nos cantará en francés como tanto te gusta.

Su bebé se calmó en las aguas de su vientre.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir e ignorar el temblor de afuera. Caería dormido en cualquier momento, lo sabía.

-Eren…

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza. ¿Había sido un sueño? Juró que le llamaban, pero esa voz era una que añoraba. La nostalgia, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza le llenaron inquietando de nuevo a su bebé, como si percibiese el peligro.

-Eren…

No podía creerlo, estaba despierto y le escuchaba. Era imposible, no podía ser. Corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápido.

-¡Mamá! – llamó creyendo que había ocurrido un milagro. Entendió que todo había sido una trampa cuando le cubrieron los ojos y le inmovilizaron. Algo se clavó en su brazo y un líquido entraba provocándole un dolor ardiente.

Eren perdió el conocimiento en ese momento.

_**-x-**_

Ni Rivaille ni Mikasa podían explicarse cómo era eso posible. Lo que parecían ser solo treinta titanes en un principio, aumentaban en número. Las puertas habían sido cerradas y, como antes, los titanes bordeaban las murallas.

-¡Con este son doce! – anunció la chica derrotando a uno. Más reclutas habían llegado, la mitad intentando inmovilizar a Annie que permanecía sujeta por Marco y la otra mitad dando fin a los titanes que quedaban y ayudando a los demás a escapar.

-Uno viene…- advirtió el francés. El titán dobló por uno a de las calles acercándose a ellos a paso acelerado. La gente aglomerada tras ellos empezó a gritar.

Se prepararon para enfrentarlo y entonces, ambos notaron un detalle. A pesar de que los tanques de gas indicaban estar llenos, en realidad estaban vacíos.

-Tsch… alguien saboteó el equipo…- gruñó extrayendo una de las bengalas para pedir ayuda.

El titán se acercaba, cada vez más y el ataque de histeria masivo inundó sus oídos en forma de gritos desesperados. Ya faltaba poco para el desastre y esta vez ni Levi ni Mikasa podrían hacer algo.

El titán avanzó, corría como si supiera que al final le esperaba un baquete en el que el plato principal serían los dos mejores soldados. Justo cuando creían todo perdido, alguien apareció a un lado de Levi llevando la caperuza verde de su legión cubriéndole el rostro. La mano de esa persona avanzó a la suya, él no pudo creerlo.

-No puede ser…- dijo mientras esa persona le arrebataba la cuchilla que llevaba en las manos y salía volando en dirección al titán.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No llevaba… la insignia en el bolsillo delantero…- reconoció el sargento. Los labios tensos indicaban su nerviosismo e incredulidad.- Es… imposible…

El enorme titán cayó de rodillas a unos metros de ellos, estampando la cabeza contra el suelo muy cercano a Levi y Mikasa.

-Es imposible… -repitió él. Mikasa entendió, se reconoció en Levi recordando el día en el que creyó perdido a Eren y le vio abandonando la nuca de ese titán que era él.

Quien los ayudara, esperaba parada en la espalda del titán.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? – Preguntó una voz femenina.- ¿Has estado bien?

Levi soltó la cuchilla que tenía en la mano opuesta. En realidad, era incapaz de mover un músculo. Aspiró profundamente. La muerte de esa persona junto a sus demás compañeros le había pesado tanto en el pasado.

Se giró y al hacerlo la caperuza verde abandonó su cabeza y cuerpo, volando. No le importaba. Llevaba el traje manchado con sangre, sucio… Corrió hacia él y a sólo unos pasos se detuvo para saludarle llevando el puño hacia el corazón. Tal y como hiciera años antes cuando él la seleccionó para su equipo.

-Buenos días, sargento.- saludó y los ojos le brillaban intensamente, como si fuese a llorar. Mikasa la reconoció, lo creyó imposible.

-Petra Ral…- murmuró la chica.

**_-x-_**

-No puede ser…- el grupo de seis personas, entre ellas Hanji, Erwin y Armin junto a Pixis y dos miembros de la policía estacionara observaban el terrible crimen en el salón del tribunal. El escenario era por demás macabro.

-Fue… destrozado…- decía uno de los oficiales, la mandíbula le temblaba. Pixis cerró los ojos lentamente.

-La titán mujer sólo estaba distrayéndonos…

Como Armin suponía, todo había sido un crimen bien pensado.

En el piso yacía el cuerpo inerte de ese hombre imponente, el general de las tres legiones; Dallis Zakclay, desmembrado de forma cruel. Claramente los cortes correspondían a las cuchillas que se utilizaban contra los titanes.

-Es alguien que está entre nosotros…- concluyó Erwin. – Es hora de averiguar quién es.

-¡Comandante Pixis! – gritó uno de los oficiales mirando por la ventana. Erwin y Hanji se acercaron reconociendo al titán que aparecía.

-Es Eren… cálmate…- soltó Hanji Zoe con tranquilidad.

-No…- contradijo Armin.- Eren… se ve diferente.

Fue entonces que pasó. Eren corría hacia Marco quien sólo había endurado los brazos, el tronco y las piernas, pero no la cabeza. De un golpe, cortó horizontalmente la cabeza del titán. Annie logró zafarse, escapando hacia las murallas, trepándolas y corriendo fuera de éstas.

-No puede ser…- soltó Hanji.

-¡Jaeger nos ha traicionado! – gritó uno de los soldados. Pixis no tuvo otra que ordenar algo con pesar.

-Traigan a Eren…-suspiró pesadamente.- Vivo o muerto…

Erwin abrió la ventana saltando por esta y usando su equipo para dirigirse hacia Eren. No pudo ir muy lejos, al igual que los equipos de Rivaille y Mikasa, el suyo había sido saboteado.

-Eren… - llamó preocupado.

Nada bueno pasaría.

_**-x-**_

-¡Eren!

El grito de Mikasa alertó a Rivaille, llevándole a un estado de desesperación. No muy lejano a ellos, Eren en forma de titán rugía, tomando el cuerpo de Marco que perdía la solidez y retomaba la textura propia de la piel. Para terror de todos, Eren empezó a devorar el cuerpo del titán.

-Levi.- Petra extrajo el tanque de gas de su equipo para dárselo a Rivaille.- Es mejor si vas… no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero Eren te necesita.

No muy lejos, Jean observaba la escena. Estaba paralizado.

-No…- decía mientras Eren arrancaba pedazos de piel del titán que contenía a Marco.- No… no puede ser… no… -avanzaba más y más, ahora arrancando pedazos de músculo mientras algunas partículas de sangre volaban hacia Jean y se vaporizaban.- No… no me quites a Marco… él es… él es mi…

Eren forcejeó arrancando el último pedazo de músculo y hueso que cubrían a Marco, estaba expuesto. Marco pudo sentir el aliento del otro titán contra su cuerpo, invadiéndole y llenándolo de terror. ¿Tendría que despedirse de Jean sin recuperar todas sus memorias? No, él le había prometido que estarían juntos, siempre. Se removía entre los pedazos de músculo y nervios que partían de su cuerpo, soltándose. Jean reaccionó finalmente saltando hacia él, clavando las cuchillas en los ojos de Eren y liberando a Marco con sus manos escapando del titán que ahora se cubría los ojos. No tardaría en regenerar.

-¡Eren! – Rivaille avanzaba entre los techos, casas, paredes y muros de piedra, desesperado. Algo se destrozó por dentro cuando, al regenerar los ojos, supo que Eren no le reconocía. El titán dio un furioso manotazo contra la humanidad de Levi quien dio un salto en el último segundo, salvándose. –Eren… no quiero lastimarte…

El titán estaba completamente fuera de sí. La policía estacionaria junto a la legión de reconocimiento ya habían contado con el tiempo suficiente para armarse y ahora apuntaban los arneses para inmovilizar titanes hacia él.

-¡Esperen! – gritó Levi. Nadie obedeció y tras una serie de disparos y olor a pólvora, más de mil arneses sujetaban el cuerpo de Eren y le impedían el más mínimo movimiento.

"_Voy a protegerlos, a ti y a nuestro bebé con mi vida."_

Levi lo sabía, ellos lastimarían a Eren y a su hijo.

-¡Sujétenlo bien! ¡El comandante Pixies ordenó llevar al monstruo de regreso a como dé lugar!

"_¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo, cuando apenas me gustabas y no estábamos juntos… temí por ser un monstruo a tus ojos."_

-¡Él no es un monstruo! – gritó ascendiendo por entre los arneses, girando en el aire con las cuchillas y cortándolos, liberando a Eren. Llegó hasta la boca del titán, ya que Eren se cubría la nuca. Entró sin importarle que fuera a llenarse de saliva de titán, resbalando y usando las cuchillas para atorarse en el cuello de ese ser gigantesco. Cortó el músculo sintiendo cómo la garganta del titán se contraía en un intento de deglutirlo. Una vez hecho el corte, usó las manos para abrir el músculo y avanzar por este. Encontró a Eren en medio de los fascículos de músculo, nervios y hueso.

-Eren…- llamó acercándose con dificultad entre las fibras musculares. Eren tenía los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida y lejana. Llegó hasta él, le abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. – Te dije que no salieras… nunca obedeces…

Sabía que eso sólo era un patético intento de traerle de vuelta.

-_Levi…_- le pareció escuchar a Eren. Acarició el rostro del niño de forma desesperada.

Eren estaba lejos de ese lugar, inmerso en sus más profundas memorias, en sus miedos ocultos. Eren estaba de nuevo en su casa. Era un niño pequeño, asustado y triste. Su madre estaba sentada a un lado, pelando una manzana y mirándole, sonriendo de rato en rato para tranquilizarle.

_-Soy diferente…-_decía escondido debajo de una manta.-_Estoy solo… _

-Eren… - de nuevo, otra voz lejana. Era la de su amado Levi. Oh, seguro estaba tan enojado… Esperó por una reprimenda, haciéndose bolita debajo de la cobija que le escondía. El tono de Rivaille se suavizó. –No eres un monstruo… no lo eres… no para mí…

-_Lo soy… _

-Eren… ya no puedes darte el lujo de escapar así. Ya no eres un mocoso.

_-Tengo miedo…_

Rivaille suspiró pesadamente.

-En estos momentos, yo también, Eren.- le confesó suavemente al oído mientras poco a poco soltaba las conexiones que el titán tenía con Eren usando la diestra mientras la zurda ceñía con firmeza la cintura del niño.- Temo no poder sacarte de aquí. Temo ser incapaz de hacerte feliz como tú lo haces conmigo. Temo que nuestro bebé esté sufriendo. Temo no ser fuerte. Temo ser vulnerable. Pero ante todo… temo perderte.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del castaño encontrando su fin entre los labios de Rivaille. Poco a poco, el titán cedía al perder su conexión con el cuerpo de Eren.

-Eren… sé que hay muchas cosas que extrañas… y otras que temes enfrentar… es posible que yo no ocupe el lugar de tu madre o de tu padre. Pero… definitivamente ocuparé bien el lugar de tu esposo y padre de nuestro hijo. ¿No lo dijiste antes? Eso de que soy tu novio, esposo, mejor amigo y la persona con quien quieres compartir cada detalle de la vida.

-_Sí… _

-Entonces… sé valiente y deja atrás tu pasado y recuerdos tristes.

-_Pero…_

-Ven conmigo… tenemos un futuro...

-¿_Juntos?_

Afuera, Rivaille le acarició el vientre y besó sus labios reafirmando su promesa.

-Juntos. – confirmó.

Eren parpadeó lentamente. Estaba regresando.

Dejó la cobija, miró a su madre. Fue como si se desprendiera de sí mismo. Vio al niño, a ese niño que tanto le costaba hacer amigos. Le sonrió, acarició su cabeza.

-Un día crecerás… y serás feliz con él…- le dijo, aunque el niño no le escuchaba. Tras dirigir un último vistazo a su madre, la nostalgia le invadió hasta el último resquicio de su ser. Carla le alcanzó la manzana pelada y se dispuso a bordar. –Gracias… mamá…

Giró y se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a seguir.

La abrió.

_**-x-**_

Al despertar, Eren Jaeger reconocía de forma difusa el rostro de Rivaille. Estaba recostado con las piernas en el pasto y Levi le envolvía con los brazos.

-Levi…- llamó elevando una mano al rostro de su pareja. Entonces se dio cuenta, Levi estaba tenso y en sus ojos reflejaba a los oficiales de la policía estacionaria que demandaban llevarse a Eren.

Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 6. _

**_Capítulo 7: La decisión._**

_Todos creen que Eren es un traidor que ayudó a Annie a escapar y que, además, conspiró en el asesinato de Dallis Zakclay. ¿Quién es esa persona que toma el puesto de Dallis como general de las tres legiones a quien ni siquiera Erwin puede oponerse? ¿Cuál es su relación con Levi? ¿Qué planes tiene para Eren?. Por otro lado, Marco experimenta extraños retortijones y Jean sabe muy bien lo que pasa. ¿Acaso todo ha sido planeado? ¿Qué fue lo que desequilibró a Eren para que atacase? Rivaille no está dispuesto a ceder ni siquiera un poco sobre Eren. _

* * *

_Agradecería un lindo review del mismo modo que agradezco los que me dejaron en el capítulo 5... en serio, no estoy muy animada por ahora, pero eso no quita que valore mucho los reviews lindos, elaborados y llenos de amor Rirenesco :'c. Gracias por darme tantas alegrías chicas -y chicos claro XD- de verdad uwu. _

_Cualquier duda o pregunta ya sea sobre fics, anime, yaoi, consultas personales, consejos, trolleos, etc dejo mi ASK en mi perfil. _

_El martes subiré un capítulo nuevo de "Secreto en Auschwitz". (Van a llorar) XD debo dejar el angst :'c además... un nuevo fic AU. Me trabé en el de las 1001 noches, así que subiré primero este:_

_**Artificial Children:** En un mundo donde todas las mujeres murieron a causa de un virus y los humanos son un simple entrecruzamiento de genes que nacen con una función específica, el amor ha sido olvidado. Sin embargo, un milagro puede brillar en ese desolado mundo cuando un experimento oculto llamado "Eren" escapa y encuentra a Levi, un hombre que ha rechazado ser un clon más y decide averiguar cómo era la vida en el verdadero mundo. (Fic AU/Mpreg/Angst)_

_Besos, abrazos y mucho amor: Vero. _


End file.
